


Nada cambiará mi amor por ti

by Ginny_Delgado



Series: Nada cambiará mi amor por ti [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 50,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8488573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginny_Delgado/pseuds/Ginny_Delgado
Summary: Damon ha muerto en la Dimensión Oscura y Elena descubre que este la dejó un regalito antes de morirse.





	1. Prólogo

Con un siseo, entrecerrando los ojos, Damon agarró los brazos de Elena. Esperó un paso atrás instintivo como el que había efectuado por detrás. Pero no hubo ningún movimiento hacia atrás, sino que en su lugar hubo algo parecido al salto de una llama ansiosa en aquellos enormes ojos malaquita. Los labios de Elena se abrieron involuntariamente.

Supo que era involuntario. Había dispuesto de muchísimos años para estudiar las respuestas de las jóvenes. Supo lo que significaba cuando la mirada fue primero a sus labios antes de alzarse hasta sus ojos.

No puedo volver a besarla. No puedo. Es una debilidad humana, el modo en el que ella me afecta. No se da cuenta de lo que es ser tan joven y tan increíblemente hermosa. Algún día lo aprenderá. De hecho yo podría enseñárselo ahora accidentalmente.

Como si pudiera oírlo, Elena cerró los ojos. Dejó caer la cabeza atrás y de improviso Damon se encontró sosteniendo en parte su peso. Estaba dejando de pensar en sí misma, y le mostraba que a pesar de todo confiaba en él, todavía... todavía le amaba.

Ni siquiera el propio Damon sabía qué iba a hacer mientras se inclinaba hacia ella. Estaba muerto de hambre. El hambre le desgarraba igual que las zarpas de un lobo. Le hacía sentir aturdido, mareado y fuera de control. ¿Qué haría él tan cerca de los labios de Elena, tan cerca de su garganta sangrante?

Dos lágrimas resbalaron por debajo de las oscuras pestañas y se deslizaron un corto trecho por el rostro de la muchacha antes de caer en el dorado cabello. Damon descubrió que paladeaba una sin pensar.

Todavía era una doncella. Bueno, era de esperar; Stefan todavía estaba demasiado débil para mantenerse en pie. Pero por encima del cínico pensamiento llegó una imagen y sólo unas pocas palabras: un espíritu tan puro como la nieve recién caída.Repentinamente experimentó una hambre diferente, una sed diferente. El único lugar para aplacar aquella necesidad estaba cerca. Con desesperación, apremiante, buscó y encontró los labios de Elena. Y entonces descubrió que perdía todo control. Lo que más necesitaba estaba allí, y Elena podría temblar, pero no lo apartaba.

Los besos habían llegado ya al punto en que incluso la diminuta voz de la razón se desvanecía. Elena había perdido la capacidad de mantenerse en pie, y él tenía que tumbarla en alguna parte o darle una oportunidad de echarse atrás. Y lo intentó, pero ella se agarró más fuerte a él. A su camisa, a sus cabellos. Y él ya no pudo más, la deseaba. La deseaba en ese mismo momento, en ese mismo lugar. Tenía que tomarla o explotaría.

La cogió en brazos, sin romper el beso, y, como pudo, la llevó hasta la cama en la que sólo unas pocas horas antes él había estado planeando cómo recuperar la bola estrella de Misao. La tumbó y automáticamente se echó encima de ella. Rápidamente fueron desapareciendo todas las ropas que llevaban puestas.

Hacía siglos que él no estaba así con una chica, con tantas prisas, con tanta desesperación. Claro que había habido otras. Él era Damon Salvatore, aquél a quien copió Casanova o en quien se inspiraron para crear al ficticio Don Juan de Marco. Durante diez años antes de su conversión, se había acostado con todas las muchachas disponibles (y las no tan libres) tanto de Florencia como de Venecia e incluso de Roma. Y, en los quinientos años que había vivido como vampiro había hecho lo mismo. Era un mujeriego, sí, él era el primero en reconocerlo. Le gustaban las mujeres, quizás demasiado. Pero no podía cambiar, a estas alturas no.

-Te dolerá un poco, pero enseguida pasará. Te lo prometo, princesa -le susurró al oído.

-Cállate y hazlo ya -urgió ella-. Me estás volviendo loca.

-Pues ya somos dos, _ragazza_ _mia_ -y dicho esto la hizo suya.


	2. Capítulo 1

Elena se sentó en la cama. Había vuelto a soñar con él. Hacía un mes y medio que habían vuelto de la Dimensión Oscura sin él y aún no se acostumbraba a no verle incordiando por ahí. Ella sabía que tenía que ser fuerte, por Bonnie y por Stefan, pero sobre todo por Stefan. El pobrecillo se había dado cuenta cuánto quería a su hermano cuando éste se había ido para siempre.

De repente unas ganas increíbles de vomitar la inundaron. Apartó las mantas y se fue a todo correr al baño. Genial, llevaba así dos días ya, algo debía de haberla sentado mal. No era normal en ella. Y, entonces se acordó, de repente, sin venir a cuento, que cuando su madre estaba embarazada de Margaret, vomitaba mucho, sobre todo por las mañanas.

-Oh, Dios mío -murmuró Elena. Se aclaró la boca, tiró de la cadena y fue a todo correr al cajón en el que guardaba su diario, sacó el pequeño calendario donde apuntaba sus reglas y vio que tenía un retraso de tres semanas-. Oh, Dios mío.

En ese momento, entró la tía Judith, preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa, Elena?

-Yo... nada. Algo me debió de sentar mal anoche.

-Te dije que no comieras tantas albondiguillas, te lo avisé. ¿Qué notas?

-Ahora nada. Pero porque he vomitado hasta la primera papilla.

-Bueno, quizás deberías quedarte en la cama...

-¡No! Estoy bien, de verdad, tía Judith.

-Como quieras. Por cierto, ha llamado Meredith, ha dicho que quedabais en la Casa de Huéspedes.

-Vale, gracias tía Judith.

-Primero desayuna.

-No tengo hambre. Además, aún tengo el estómago raro.

-Te preparo una manzanilla entonces, ¿vale?

-Sí, gracias.

En cuanto la tía Judith se fue, Elena volvió a coger el diario y lo abrió por la página en la que había escrito el... encuentro que había tenido con Damon. El momento en el que habían hecho un bebé, si es que estaba en lo cierto, claro.

 

* * *

 

-Meredith- le dijo Elena a su amiga por teléfono en cuanto salió de su casa -, tengo que hablar contigo.

-Habíamos quedado todos en la Casa de Huéspedes.

-No, quiero hablar contigo a solas. Necesito hablar contigo cuanto antes.

-Pues ven a mi casa.

-Vale, estoy de camino.

 

* * *

 

-Elena -le saludó Meredith en el jardín de su casa-, ¿qué te pasa? Estás muy pálida, como si hubieses visto un fantasma. ¿Es por Damon?

-Oh, Meredith -rompió a llorar Elena-. Te juro que sólo fue una vez, sólo una. ¡Qué me iba yo a imaginar que...! Y ahora él no está y ahora qué va a ser de mí.

-Elena, no te entiendo. ¿El qué fue sólo una vez?

-Yo... yo me... Damon y yo...

-Elena, mírame -Meredith le cogió la barbilla para hacer que su amiga le mirase directamente a los ojos-. Respira y habla. ¿A qué te refieres? Damon y tú, ¿qué?

-Me acosté con él, me acosté con él y ahora no tengo la regla. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta. Quiero decir, que pensé que era por el disgusto. Pero esta mañana tras vomitar me he acordado de todo lo que vomitaba mi madre cuando estaba embarazada de Margaret y me he dado cuenta de que ha pasado demasiado tiempo y...

-Oh, Dios mío. ¿Me estás diciendo que estás embarazada de Damon? ¿Estás segura?

-Meredith, me tenía que haber bajado hace tres semanas, tengo vómitos matutinos y cuándo tengo mucha hambre, cuándo nada.

-Bueno, de todas maneras vamos a la farmacia a por una prueba, ¿vale?

-¿Qué le voy a decir a Stefan? ¿Y a mi tía?

-Primero vamos a asegurarnos, ¿vale?

-De acuerdo.

 

* * *

 

Meredith estaba tumbada en su cama, esperando que Elena saliese del baño con el resultado de la prueba. Esperaba que todo se quedase en un susto. Que Elena no tuviera la regla por el disgusto que le había provocado la muerte de Damon. Le amaba más de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a decir.

Iba a levantarse para llamar a Elena cuando esta abrió la puerta y salió con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y los ojos hinchados por el berrinche que tenía.

Iba a levantarse para llamar a Elena cuando esta abrió la puerta y salió con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y los ojos hinchados por el berrinche que tenía

"Oh, mierda" pensó Meredith.

-Oh, Meredith -lloró Elena llevándose las manos al vientre- ¿qué voy a hacer?

-De momento mantener la calma. Lo único que vas a conseguir poniéndote así es que te dé algo o incluso perder el bebé. Cosa que supongo que no quieres.

-¡Claro que no! -exclamó Elena escandalizada- Este bebé es lo único que queda de Damon Salvatore, lo único que demuestra que alguna vez existió.

-Tienes que decírselo a los demás. Has de hablar con Stefan Además, no es algo que puedas esconder durante mucho tiempo. Tarde o temprano se te notará. ¿De cuánto estás?

-Mes y medio. Fue el día que le llevé la bandeja con la comida. Oh, Dios... Ojalá estuviera aquí. Él lo haría todo más fácil.

-Tú lo que tienes que hacer es alejarte del estrés, tranquilizarte y luchar por este pequeño. Si te ayuda, piensa que es un regalo que te hizo Damon antes de irse.

-Sí, tienes razón. Un pequeño Damon. Giorgio Damien Salvatore Junior.

-¿Eh?

-Se llamaba así. ¿Sabías que hablaban tan bien el inglés porque su madre era inglesa? Sí, por eso Damon tenía ese nombre. Me dijo que Giorgio era por su abuelo paterno y Damien por el materno. Pero, desde siempre le llamaron Damon.

-¿Y Stefan?

-Stefan es Joseph Estefan.

-Vaya nombrecitos.

-Renacentistas.

-Vamos, ve a lavarte la cara para que podamos ir a la Casa de Huéspedes, que nos están esperando hace rato ya.

 

* * *

 

 

-Lo siento Stefan -lloró Elena-. De verdad que lo siento, me crees, ¿verdad?

-Sí, amor, te creo -contestó él-. Le quieres y ante eso yo no puedo hacer nada. Y ahora él te va a dar algo que yo jamás podría darte. Un hijo.

-Sí, pero él no está aquí y no le podrá conocer.

-Yo me quedaré contigo y el bebé para todo lo que necesitéis, al fin y al cabo es mi sobrino.

-Oh, Stefan. Lo siento tanto, he sido tan egoísta.

-No, cariño, no has sido egoísta.

-Sí, sí que lo he sido. He sido completa y absolutamente egoísta.

-Elena, no...

-¡Te digo que sí lo he sido! -le chilló ella de repente dejando muy sorprendido a Stefan- Perdóname, Stefan, lo siento. No quería gritarte, de verdad.

-No pasa nada, ¿necesitas algo?

-¿No habrá carne picada por ahí? No me importa si son hamburguesas o albóndigas, lo que sea.

-Vamos a preguntarle a la señora Flowers -contestó Stefan tras levantarse de la silla y ayudar a Elena a levantarse.

-¿Qué le voy a decir a mi tía?

-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

-¡Oh, Damon! No sabes cuánto te necesito ahora -murmuró Elena más para sí misma que para nadie.

-Todos le necesitamos, Elena, todos le necesitamos. Si yo me hubiese dado cuenta de que estaba poseído, aquella vez que fue a por su cazadora, nada de esto habría pasado.

-Ni el bebé.

-No, amor. No me refería a eso. Pero, creo que... Bueno es igual. Vamos a la cocina.

 

* * *

 

Sobre la luna más pequeña del mundo de las tinieblas caía una fina ceniza. Caía sobre un cuerpo cubierto ya de ceniza. Caía sobre agua anegada de cenizas.

Cerraba el paso a la luz del sol de modo que una noche interminable cubría la superficie recubierta de cenizas de la luna.Y algo más caía. En forma de las gotitas más pequeñas que podían imaginarse, caía un líquido opalino, con colores arremolinándose como para intentar compensar la fealdad de las cenizas. Eran gotas diminutas, pero eran trillones y trillones de ellas, cayendo sin pausa, concentradas sobre el punto donde en una ocasión había sido parte del mayor recipiente de Poder en bruto que había existido en tres dimensiones.

Había un cuerpo en el suelo en aquel punto; no exactamente un cadáver. El cuerpo no tenía ritmo cardíaco, no respiraba y no había actividad cerebral. Pero en alguna parte dentro de él había una pulsación lenta, que se aceleraba de un modo cada vez más perceptible a medida que las diminutas gotas de Poder caían sobre él.

La pulsación no la componía otra cosa que un recuerdo. El recuerdo de una muchacha de ojos azul oscuro y cabellos dorados y de un rostro menudo con enormes ojos castaños. Y el sabor: el sabor de dos muchachas. Elena. Bonnie.

La unión de ambas cosas formaba lo que no era exactamente un pensamiento, no exactamente una imagen. Pero para alguien que sólo comprendiera palabras, se podría traducir por:

Me están esperando. Si puedo averiguar quién soy.

Tras lo que parecieron siglos pero fueron sólo unas pocas horas, algo se movió en la ceniza. Un puño se cerró. Y algo se agitó en el cerebro, un descubrimiento sobre sí mismo. Un nombre. Damon.

__

* * *

 

- _Aquél al que echáis en falta volverá. Con más fuerza y Poder que nunca. Volverá para cumplir la profecía._

Matt y Meredith se giraron hacia la voz. Bonnie estaba en trance otra vez.

-Pero, ¿qué...?

-Calla, Matt. No la despiertes. Bonnie, cielo. ¿Quién va a volver?

- _Aquél que ya no está entre nosotros._

-Sí, pero, ¿quién?

- _Demonio_ -susurró Bonnie antes de salir del trance-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me estáis mirando así?

-Dios -juró Matt-, esto es lo que nos hacía falta.

-¿Qué pasa? -volvió a preguntar Bonnie.

-Creo que deberíamos hablar con Elena y Stefan -comentó Meredith.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón.

-¡Alguien me quiere decir qué pasa! -chilló la pelirroja.

-Espera, Bonnie. Cuando estemos todos juntos, ¿vale?

-Está bien.

-¡Stefan -llamó la morena-,¿puedes venir, por favor?

Por la puerta de la cocina aparecieron Elena y el vampiro. La rubia con un plato de lo que parecían albóndigas con tomate en la mano.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó el aludido.

-Tenemos un problema -comenzó a explicar Matt-. Bonnie ha entrado en trance y ha dicho que un demonio que está muerto volverá para cumplir no sé qué profecía.

-Y -continuó Meredith- y que vendrá más fuerte y poderoso de lo que ya era.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! -exclamó Elena- ¡Sinichi!

-Yo también he pensado en él. Pero también puede ser Misao.

-No lo creo, Meredith -respondió Stefan-. Si fuese Misao no habría dicho "demonio".

-Tiene que ser Sinichi -afirmó Elena-. Juró vengarse de todos nosotros y no lo consiguió.

-Pues esta vez estaremos preparados -dijo Bonnie cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí, pero sin el más poderoso de todos.

-Stefan, aún no te he dicho nada. Pero, aunque no le soportase, por motivos obvios, era tu hermano. Lo siento, de verdad.

-Tranquilo, Matt. Y gracias.

-No me encuentro bien -dijo Elena llevándose una mano a la cabeza-. Dejo esto en la cocina y me acuesto un poco en la cama, ¿vale, Stefan?

-Sí, amor. Pero dame el plato, ya lo llevo yo.

-De acuerdo. Hasta luego, chicos.


	3. Capítulo 2

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho, Sage?

-Lo siento, padre, pero tenía que ayudarles.

-Has desequilibrado todo.

-Por lo menos podrías darme el pésame, ¿no?

-¿Por qué? Alégrate de que no te destierre.

-Damon Salvatore era mi amigo. Creo que era el único amigo que he tenido desde que me convertí en vampiro.

-Damon Salvatore no está muerto.

-¿Cómo que no? Su hermano y las encantadoras Elena y Bonnie le vieron morir. Cayó en tu trampa.

-Es demasiado importante como para dejarle morir. Además, lo que hizo fue un acto muy noble y la última prueba a pasar para demostrar que sí era él el elegido.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

-No jures, Sage. Damon es, según la profecía, el elegido para destruir el vampirismo de la Tierra y de las Dimensiones Oscuras. Sólo así, el mundo volverá a ser como era y las almas de los malvados serán mías, en vez de andar por ahí eternamente.

-¿Me estás diciendo que Damon es una especie de Jesús vampírico? ¿Algo así como un libertador?

-Algo así. Nació en la fecha exacta en la que cierto profeta dijo que nacería. El vigésimo cuarto día del mes de las flores después de 1487 años del nacimiento del profeta creador del cristianismo en el país de César. No tengo que traducírtelo, ¿verdad?

-Pero, ¿cómo sabes que es él? En esa fecha nacerían muchos niños.

-En Italia no tantos. Y ninguno tiene la media luna que tiene tu amigo en el hombro izquierdo. Su madre era una bruja, y él heredó esos poderes. Por eso siempre ha sido el vampiro más poderoso del mundo. El único problema que ha tenido en su vida, y que probablemente seguirá teniendo, es que tiene la lengua demasiado larga.

-Y, ¿Damon lo sabe?

-No tiene ni idea. Y así tiene que seguir, porque él odia ser humano y, si se entera, no hará lo que tiene que hacer. Y tú no se lo dirás, por la cuenta que te tiene. Y ahora ve a por él, si no estoy equivocado, se ha despertado ya.

-Pero, ¿cómo?

-Cuando la joven Elena destruyó ese árbol, destruyó también la bola estrella de esa kitsune, de la cual, durante todo este tiempo, ha estado cayendo encima del cuerpo del muchacho todo el Poder que esta contenía. Gotita a gotita.

- _Mon die_ , tiene que estar completamente desorientado.

-Por eso te digo que vayas a buscarle y que te lo lleves a Fell's Church.

-¿Por qué allí?

-Porque en estos momentos es el sitio más mágico de todo el planeta. Y el más seguro para él.

-Y es ahí donde tiene que hacerlo, ¿no?

-Sí, cuando llegue el momento. Además, estoy seguro que querrá quedarse ahí, ya que la bella Elena está esperando un hijo suyo.

-¿Elena está embarazada de _mon petit tyran_?

-Sí. Y no le digas nada. Se lo tiene que decir ella. Y vete ya de una vez, antes de que se marche de donde estaba el árbol y tengas que estar buscándole por todas partes.

-De acuerdo, padre. _Adieu._

 

* * *

 

Cuando Sage llegó a la luna del Árbol (o lo que quedaba de ella), la ceniza seguía cayendo, y, tras mucho andar, se encontró con Damon Salvatore, sentado en el suelo, con los brazos alrededor de las piernas y la cabeza apoyada en ellas. Estaba completamente lleno de ceniza y no parecía importarle. Realmente debía estar muy perdido para darse tal situación.

Realmente debía estar muy perdido para darse tal situación

- _Mon petit tyran_ -le llamó Sage. Damon levantó la cabeza y le miró con sus ojos negros como una noche sin luna.

-¿Me conoces? ¿Sabes quién soy y lo que hago aquí?

-¿No recuerdas nada?

-No lo sé. Estoy muy confundido. Siento que alguien me llama, debe de estar muy lejos, porque apenas lo capto. Pero no sé quién es ni por qué me necesita. Sólo sé su nombre: Elena.

"Vaya" pensó Sage "están tan compenetrados como si fuesen... ¡Son Almas Gemelas! ¿Por qué no me he dado cuenta antes? Y mira todo el Poder que emana de él. Jamás ha tenido tanto y ya tenía demasiado."

-Es normal -le dijo- que estés confundido. Y ya que tenemos prisa, te haré un resumen para que se te aclaren las ideas y vuelvas a ser tú, d'acordé? -Damon respondió asintiendo con la cabeza- Tu nombre es Damon Salvatore, eres vampiro desde 1511, tu creadora era Katherine, quien os convirtió a ti y a tu hermano, os matasteis mutuamente por ella y volvisteis como vampiros. Naciste el 24 de mayo de 1487, por lo tanto tienes 24 años para siempre. Hace un año, más o menos, fuiste a Fell's Church siguiendo a Stefan (tu hermano) y te enamoraste de Elena (la cual te tiene que dar una noticia) y te volviste a pelear con tu hermano por ella. Tras una larga historia, que no hay tiempo para contar, acabasteis tú, tu hermano, Elena y Bonnie aquí. Y, por salvar a la menuda Bonnie, un enorme árbol que había aquí (mágico, claro) te clavó una estaca en el corazón. Y te moriste. Pero ahora has vuelto. Y, poco a poco irás recordando, espero.

-Sí, ya me acuerdo de todo, Sage -respondió Damon con su sonrisa de 250 kilovatios, aunque enseguida la hizo desaparecer- Supongo que no tendrás ni idea de cómo salir de aquí, ¿verdad?

-Casualmente tengo una llave kitsune.

-Sí, claro. Casualmente. Como si no te conociera -comentó el italiano mientras se levantaba del suelo y se sacudía toda la ceniza de encima.

- _Oui_ , nos conocemos demasiado mutuamente.

-¡Qué asco! ¿Se puede saber porque estoy lleno polvo?

-No es polvo, Damon. Son cenizas.

-¿Cenizas? ¿De qué?- a Damon se le cambió la cara por completo. Pasó de tener una de repugnancia por encontrarse sucio a preocupación por no saber qué había hecho para estar lleno de cenizas.- ¿Qué he hecho?

-Tú nada, _mon petit tyran_. Fue la bella Elena.

-¿Elena? ¿Qué quieres decir con que fue Elena?

-Cuando moriste, ella estaba tan dolida que destruyó al Árbol que te había matado. Ya que en esta luna todo crecía gracias al Árbol...

-¿Elena destruyó la luna por mí? ¿En serio?

-Sí, pero regresemos a la Tierra.

-¿Regresemos?

- _Oui_ , te acompañaré para que no les de un infarto a los demás.

-Ya, claro. Supuestamente estoy muerto.

- _Oui, mon petit tyran, oui._

Y, sacando una pequeña llave zorro, abrió una puerta imaginaria, mientras decía en voz alta, clara y firme:

-Jardín de la Casa de Huéspedes de Fell's Church, la Tierra.

-Un momento, esa es la llave de Sinichi.

-Sí, así es.

-Y, ¿cómo es que la tienes tú?

-En realidad la tenía Stefan, pero me la dio para que yo pudiera volver aquí.

-Y, ¿qué -preguntó Damon mientras cruzaban la puerta y salían al jardín de la señora Flowers- es lo que me tiene que decir Elena? Ella cree que estoy muerto.

-Y por eso voy a ir yo antes, para allanar el camino.

-Ya, claro. Me quedo aquí hasta que me llames mentalmente.

-D'Acordé -tras lo cual se acercó a la puerta de la casa y llamó al timbre.

Fue Stefan quien abrió y le dejó pasar. Por suerte no miró hacia donde estaba su hermano.

-Hola, Stefan. ¿Estáis todos aquí, incluida Elena?

-Sí, pero Elena está acostada, no se encontraba bien.

-Ya, por lo del bebé.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-De donde vengo se sabe todo. Hazla bajar de inmediato, por favor. Tengo algo muy importante que deciros.

En ese momento bajaba Elena tan blanca como la pared.

-Amor, ¿qué te ocurre? Parece que hayas visto un fantasma.

-Está aquí.

-¿Quién? -preguntó Stefan cogiéndole las manos- ¿Quién está aquí? ¿Sinichi?

-¡No! Tu hermano.

-¡¿Qué? Eso es imposible, lo has tenido que soñar.

-He oído un ruido en el jardín, me he asomado a la ventana y, ahí estaba él, con su cazadora, su camisa, sus vaqueros Armani y sus botas negras. Está vivo, no sé cómo, pero está vivo. La premonición de Bonnie no se refería a Sinichi, si no a Damon.

-Espera -la detuvo Sage- ¿a dónde vas?

-¿Cómo que a dónde voy? Voy a donde está él, por supuesto.

-Está bien, déjala, Sage.

Tras decir estas últimas palabras Stefan, Elena abrió la puerta y llegó hasta donde estaba Damon de pie.

-Princesa -la recibió él antes de que Elena le diese un tortazo en la cara.

-No vuelvas a hacerme esto, Damon Salvatore.

-¿Se puede saber qué he hecho yo ahora, Elena?

-¿Te parece poco morirte y dejarme sola y embarazada?

Eso le pilló totalmente desprevenido a Damon.

-¿Embarazada? ¿Cómo que embarazada?

-Sí, y no te atrevas a preguntar si es tuyo, porque si lo haces te va otra en la otra mejilla, para que no tenga envidia.

-¿Del día de la bandeja?

-¿Cuándo si no?

Y, tras esto, Damon la cogió en brazos y la besó larga y profundamente, sin acordarse que todavía estaban en la puerta Stefan y Sage.

 

* * *

 

-Stefan -dijo Sage mientras se metían en la casa y dejaban a la pareja fuera-. ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-Por supuesto que sí, Sage.

-Siento mucho por lo que estás pasando. Sé que quieres a Elena con toda tu alma, pero esto era inevitable.

-Sí, ya sé cómo es mi hermano. No me malinterpretes. Estoy muy contento de que haya vuelto. Es sólo que... bueno, creo que siempre le he tenido un poco de envidia.

-Ya, creo que a mí me pasaría lo mismo. Pero no es que él haya ganado, Stefan. No, bueno, sí, es él quien está ahora con la chica, pero no me refiero a eso. No me había dado cuenta antes, y la verdad que no sé cómo no lo vi.

-¿El qué?

-¿Has oído alguna vez el término "Almas Gemelas"?

-Sí, pero nunca he creído en su existencia.

-Pues créeme. Existe. Y tu hermano y la bella Elena son Almas Gemelas.

-Pero cómo es eso posible. Se llevan 500 años.

-Ha venido bien que sea un vampiro, ¿eh? En serio, Stefan. Sé que es duro para ti. Lo sé, de verdad. Sé lo duro que es estar tan cerca de la persona amada y no poder hacer nada.

-Pero tú eres como Damon. Quiero decir, que eres de muy buen ver, como él: puedes tener a cualquier chica, pues siempre caerán rendidas a tus pies.

-Las damas no son lo mío.

-Oh, ah, vale. Lo siento.

-No pasa nada tranquilo. Pero, por favor, no le digas nada a Damon. Si lo supiese no me dirigiría la palabra, y no creo que... -Sage calló de repente, sorprendido de haber desvelado tanto.

-Es Damon, ¿verdad? -preguntó Stefan dándose cuenta de repente- Es él de quien estás enamorado.

-Sí, pero, por favor, no le digas nada.

-Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Tienes suerte de que no se haya dado cuenta. A veces resulta ser demasiado inteligente. Cuando estábamos en Florencia, de niños, él ya sabía hablar perfectamente español y latín. Además del italiano y del inglés, claro.

-¿Latín? ¿Con cuántos años?

-Pues yo tendría unos tres o cuatro años, así que él... unos diez u once. Más o menos.

-Dios mío. Vuestro padre debía de estar muy orgulloso de él.

-Si dices eso es que Damon jamás te ha hablado de él.

-No, la verdad es que nunca me habló de su vida en Italia, siempre ha sido muy reservado con su vida mortal.

-Quería olvidarlo, como hice yo. Sólo que yo olvidé también todo lo bueno que hizo mi hermano por mí. Me he pasado medio milenio llamándole monstruo cuando en realidad lo era yo.

-Yo no diría tanto, Stefan. Bueno, tengo que irme. Pero antes tienes que hacerme un favor. Tienes que avisar a tu hermano. Me han prohibido decírselo a él, pero no a nadie más.

-Sí, dime. Yo se lo haré saber.

-Damon ha vuelto porque la bola estrella, al romperse, su Poder se fue cayendo gotita a gotita encima de él. Mi padre me ha dicho que es el elegido para romper la maldición vampírica. Y no hay nada más, a parte de Elena, que Damon quiera, que ser vampiro. Además que mi padre lo hace sólo para ganarse todas las almas de los vampiros. No puedo permitir eso. Así que, avísale, por favor.

-Descuida, lo haré.

-Muchas gracias y _au revoir._ Saldré por aquí, que no quiero interrumpirles.

-¡Aaaaaah!


	4. Capítulo 3

El grito resonó en toda la casa mientras Sage cogía la manilla de la puerta.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? -preguntó el francés.

-Creo que ha sido Bonnie.

-¿Qué pasa? -quiso saber Meredith mientras entraban ella y Matt por la puerta trasera.

-¿A qué vienen esos gritos, queridos?

-Tranquila, señora Flowers, ha sido Bonnie.

Justo en ese momento bajaba Bonnie las escaleras corriendo, completamente asustada.

-Bonnie -decía Elena detrás de ella-, te lo puedo explicar. Por favor, espera.

-No, está muerto. Los muertos no pueden volver.

Entonces Meredith espabiló y se hizo cargo de la situación. Fue hasta donde estaba la pequeña pelirroja y, cogiéndola de las manos, le dijo:

-Bonnie, ¿qué pasa?

-¡¿Qué pasa?! Está muerto, ¡yo vi cómo moría! ¡Pero ahora está aquí! ¡Arriba! ¡Con Elena! ¡Estaba con Elena!

-¿Quién, Sinichi?

-No -respondió por ella una voz muy conocida desde las escaleras-, mejor: yo. Aunque supongo que a ti y a Memo no os hará mucha gracia, ¿verdad?

-Pero, ¿esto qué es? -preguntó Matt visiblemente enfadado.

-Por cierto -preguntó Sage a Damon- ¿cómo es que estabais arriba si os hemos dejado en el jardín?

-¿Necesitas preguntar?

-Ya claro, volando.

-Por favor -pidió Stefan-, amigos. Venid a la sala para hablar sobre esto. Usted también, señora Flowers. Damon, creo que tú también deberías venir, por favor.

-Espera -contestó su hermano-, quiero hablar contigo antes, si no te importa.

Eso le pilló desprevenido a Stefan, por lo que había visto, Damon seguía siendo igual que siempre.

-Está bien, vamos arriba -dijo indicando las escaleras con la cabeza antes de girarse al grupo que les esperaba en el salón-. Enseguida venimos.

Para cuando se giró para subir las escaleras, Damon ya no estaba. Seguía siendo igual de rápido. Una vez arriba entró en su cuarto y ahí estaba Damon, sentado en la silla del escritorio, no, sentado no, más bien repantigado, como siempre. Otra cosa más que no había cambiado, aun así, había algo en su hermano que no era lo mismo de siempre. Este pensamiento le hizo acordarse de cuando estuvo poseído por Sinichi. No, no era eso. Era como si tuviese más Poder que nunca.

-Quiero -empezó Damon interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su hermano- decirte que siento mucho todo lo que te he hecho durante todos estos años, de verdad. Pero no voy a renunciar a Elena, supongo que lo entiendes, ¿no?

-Ya me había hecho a la idea. Renunciaré a Elena, no quiero seguir peleando contigo. Eres mi hermano, te quiero y desde que tú... bueno, ya sabes. He estado recordando cosas. Cosas que, por el motivo que fuese, había olvidado por completo.

-¿Qué cosas? -preguntó su hermano alzando una ceja.

-Cosas como las palizas que te daba padre al defenderme y protegerme.

Damon cambió la cara. Por un minúsculo momento, Stefan pudo ver al Damon niño del que se había despedido cuando éste se estaba muriendo. Pero enseguida lo escondió tras una máscara de indiferencia.

-Lo hacía porque era lo que tenía que hacer. Era mi deber. Eres mi hermano pequeño. Sólo eras un niño.

-Sí, y por eso te debo tanto.

-¿No me has oído? He dicho que era mi deber.

-Damon, tú también eras un niño. No tenías por qué hacerlo. Todos estos años he creído que me odiabas porque madre enfermó tras nacer yo, pero no era así, ¿verdad? Y cuando nos matamos el uno al otro, tú no quisiste coger tu espada. Yo te obligué a defenderte, yo clavé mi espada en tu corazón antes que tú lo hicieses en el mío. Soy yo el que se merecía pasar todos estos años solo, no tú.

-¿Quién ha dicho que haya estado solo?

-Damon, sabes a lo que me refiero. No has podido conocer el amor por mi culpa.

-No te creas el protagonista de la historia, Stefan. Yo tampoco soy inocente.

-No, no eres inocente, porque perdiste la inocencia siendo sólo un niño para que yo pudiera seguir conservando la mía.

-¿Sabes? Esto está resultando muy pastelón.

-Damon, por favor.

-Por favor, ¿qué?

-Quiero pedirte algo. Quiero que me perdones, que me perdones de verdad. Que podamos convivir como lo que somos: hermanos. Por favor.

-Vaya, y este cambio, ¿a qué se debe?

-Hay veces que no nos damos cuenta de lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos. Sé que me quieres, a pesar de todo lo que te he hecho. Y a pesar de que por mi culpa murió la única persona que te comprendía; nuestra madre.

-¡Deja de decir eso! -exclamó Damon, de repente, muy enfadado- Tú no tienes la culpa de su muerte, ¿vale?

-Pero padre dijo que tras mi nacimiento ella enfermó y murió. Y tú siempre me has echado la culpa.

-Madre enfermó porque padre le pegó una paliza. Por eso se le adelantó el parto. Y por eso se murió desangrada.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Todavía estaba embarazada cuando la pegó. Y no volví a verla nunca más. Ni siquiera me dejaron despedirme de ella.

-Pero, ¿por qué la pegó?

-Padre había estado bebiendo toda la noche, no sé por qué, y, por la mañana yo estaba jugando por todo el _palazzo_. Solía jugar con ella, siempre me decía que era muy veloz, que nunca lograba alcanzarme y yo me lo creía, sólo tenía 7 años. Justo cuando pasábamos por el estudio de padre, este salió de él y me riñó por hacer ruido. Aunque no te lo creas por aquel entonces yo me quedaba callado cuando me reñía. Madre se metió en medio y, en vez de pegarme a mí la paliza, quién la recibió fue ella. Sólo estaba de cinco meses, así que fue un milagro que tu no murieses con ella. Yo recé y le pedí a Dios que por favor no se la llevase, pero como bien sabes, no me hizo caso. Y, cuando intenté entrar en la habitación para poder verla, padre me cogió en brazos y me llevó a mi cuarto. Entonces me explicó que madre había muerto, y, cuando yo le dije que quería verla, el me contestó que no podía, que había demasiada sangre, pero que tú estabas vivo. Más tarde supe que madre había hecho un hechizo tan antiguo como la vida humana. Ofreció a quien fuese su vida a cambio de la tuya. Supongo que toda madre haría lo mismo.

-Oh, Damon -susurró Stefan en una pausa de su hermano-. No sé qué decir si no cuánto lo siento.

-Sí, claro. Yo también. Como ya te he dicho yo no soy tan inocente como te empeñas en ponerme. Para mí era más fácil odiarte y conseguir que tú me odiases. Porque eras lo único que me quedaba, si te odiaba y te ocurría algo no me dolería. Pero lo único que conseguí fue engañarme a mí mismo. Y creo que lo demostré cuando Katherine nos capturó. No me importaba morir si con eso os salvaba a ti y a Elena. Y, después vino Sinichi y la lió, me hizo hacer cosas horribles de las que, afortunadamente, no me acuerdo. Por eso hice todo lo posible para salvarte. Pero basta ya de sentimentalismos. Sólo quería aclarar las cosas contigo, si nos podemos llevar bien, mejor. Sobretodo por el bebé. Al fin y al cabo es tu sobrino.

-Sí. Claro que quiero hacer las paces contigo. Además Sage me ha dicho una cosa. Sobre una profecía. Me ha dicho que tú acabarías con el vampirismo. Me ha pedido que te avisase, ambos sabemos que odias ser humano, y que no durarías vivo nada como tal.

-¿Qué es eso de una profecía?

-No lo sé. Sólo sé lo que te he dicho. Sage tenía prisa, así que no sé más. Ah, una cosita más antes de reunirnos con los demás. No sigas llamando a Matt Memo. Ya sabemos que te acuerdas del nombre.

-No me acuerdo de su nombre porque la mayor parte del tiempo no me interesa.

-Vale, como quieras. Pero si va a haber un niño por aquí, será mejor que ni oiga insultos ni tenga que presenciar peleas entre su padre y el mejor amigo de su madre.

-Está bien, hermanito -Damon se levantó de la silla y le puso las manos en los hombros a su hermano-. Te voy a dar un consejo. Así de hermano mayor a hermano pequeño. Nunca más vuelvas a decirme lo que debo o no debo hacer. ¿De acuerdo? Si nos vamos a llevar bien, que sepas que consejos me puedes dar todos los que quieras, pero no órdenes. Nunca lo he soportado, no voy a empezar ahora. Y te lo digo con el alma. De hermano a hermano.

-Vale, lo he pillado. Trato hecho. Ahora vamos a bajar, por favor.

-Bien, abajo se ha dicho.

 

* * *

 

-¿Pero de qué va eso de la profecía? -dijo Matt.

-Lo siento -se disculpó Stefan-, eso es todo lo que me ha contado Sage.

-Podía haberte contado algo más. Con tan poca información no podemos hacer mucho.

-En todo caso soy yo quien debe hacer algo -dijo de pronto Damon.

-Sage -continuó Stefan- no me ha podido decir más porque le han prohibido decírselo a Damon.

En ese momento el móvil de Damon sonó rompiendo el hilo de la conversación.

-¿No lo vas a coger? -le preguntó a su hermano.

-No es importante.

-Ni siquiera has mirado la pantalla.

-Quien sea volverá a llamar -le respondió Damon mirándole fijamente a los ojos con una clara mirada de advertencia en los suyos.

-Retornando a la conversación -reinició el tema Meredith-, ¿por qué le impedirían a Sage comunicar algo así? ¿No debería saber Damon de qué va todo este asunto para poder llevarlo a cabo?

-Sólo hay una persona capaz de prohibirle decirme algo así.

-¿Vas a decírnoslo o tendremos que adivinarlo nosotros?

-Stefan -le reprendió Elena.

-¿Así entierras tú el hacha de guerra, hermanito?

-Damon...

-Que no me toque las narices, entonces.

-No te tocaré las narices si dejas de decir medio verdades.

-¡Basta los dos! No sé para qué le provocas, Stefan. Y tú, Damon, ya eres mayorcito para seguirle el juego.

-Hoy me he enterado de que me he muerto, que después he resucitado, me siento más poderoso que nunca pero no sé cómo controlarlo, tú estás embarazada, mi hermano firma la paz conmigo para luego tocarme las pelotas y encima, resulta que estoy vivo sólo porque el padre de Sage así lo ha querido para que pueda erradicar el vampirismo de todas las dimensiones. Así que no me vengas con sermones, Elena.

-Vaya -comentó Matt-, no te guardes nada, no vaya a ser que explotes.

Damon se le quedó mirando.

"Si las miradas matasen" pensó Elena "Matt sería hombre muerto ahora mismo". Elena se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentada y se acercó a Damon.

-No te preocupes, cariño -le dijo poniéndole una mano en la mejilla-. Aquí nadie es tu enemigo. Bien, admito que ni te comprenden ni te conocen tan bien como yo, pero mientras estabas muerto, esta casa estaba sumida por completo en la tristeza. Así que, si de verdad sabes quién le ha dicho a Sage lo de la profecía, te suplico que nos lo digas.

-No me supliques, princesa. No hace falta que lo hagas. Sólo pídelo y yo te daré todo lo que tú quieras.

-¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Damon?

-Mira, Memo. No te diré lo que pienso de ti y de tus ingeniosas ocurrencias porque hay damas presentes. Pero sí que puedo obligarte a cerrar ese maldito agujero que tienes en la cara que llamas boca.

-Me gustaría verte intentándolo. Vamos fuera.

-No tengo nada que demostrar. Es evidente que te supero en todo cien mil veces.

-No quieres ir fuera porque eres un cobarde. Al fin y al cabo ya te tumbé una vez.

-Me pillaste desprevenido, paleto de pueblucho.

-¡¿Qué me has llamado? -exclamó Matt levantándose del sofá y acercándose al italiano quien seguía repantigado contra la pared.

-¿Encima de tonto eres sordo?

-Damon, por favor, déjalo, ¿sí? -le pidió Elena mientras le cogía la barbilla y le obligaba a mirarla.

-Está bien, siéntate, Mark.

-¡Matt! ¡Mi nombre es Matt! No es tan difícil.

-Como sea, siéntate y quédate calladito. Eso es, buen chico -le dio Damon sin romper el contacto visual con Matt.

-¡Damon! -le reprochó Elena.

-¿Qué? -se excusó Damon con aire inocente- Era la única manera de acabar con esto pacíficamente.

-Me lo prometiste, Damon. Nada de compulsión.

-Técnicamente -le corrigió el italiano- te prometí que no utilizaría la compulsión con ninguna de vosotras tres. Jamás quedó incluido Memo.

-¡Ay! Deja de llamarle así.

-¿Y cómo quieres que le llame si no me acuerdo de su nombre?

-Matt, Damon. Es Matt. No es tan difícil. Matt de... -Elena no pudo terminar la frase. Se llevó la mano a la boca y fue a la cocina corriendo y vomitó. En una milésima de segundo Damon estaba ya con Elena sujetándole el cabello.

-Lo siento, princesa.

-Tú no tienes la culpa, Damon -respondió Stefan desde la puerta- Es normal que vomite, es por el bebé. Todas las mujeres que están en estado vomitan.

-No todas, Stefan. Y para que lo sepas, los vómitos se producen por que el metabolismo de la mujer está luchando contra el cuerpo extraño, que es el feto.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto de embarazos? Ni que hubieras sido ya padre.

-¿En serio? ¿Me estás preguntando eso a mí? ¿No te acuerdas de todos los padres enfurecidos que fueron al palazzo de padre alegando que sus hijas habían sido madres gracias a mí?

-Pero eso era falso. Eras noble; el futuro conde de Florencia y duque de Sheffield. Todos querían un buen partido para su hija.

-Puede que no todos fuesen míos, pero no todas eran promiscuas, también las había que eran doncellas.

-Es igual, lo que fuere. En el siglo XV no se sabía eso que has dicho tú ahora.

-Qué le voy a hacer -comentó Damon alzando los hombros-, soy cotilla por naturaleza.

-Ya, claro...

-Eh, chicos. Es fascinante la conversación que estáis manteniendo, pero yo sigo aquí.

-Lo siento, _ragazza mia_ -respondió Damon secándole la boca con un trapo para después darle un casto beso en los labios.

-¿Es verdad eso? -preguntó ella jugueteando con el cuello de la camisa del vampiro.

-Si es verdad, ¿el qué?

-¿Qué eras el futuro conde de Florencia y el duque de Sheffield?

-Sí, nuestro padre era el _conté di Firenze_ y nuestro abuelo materno el duque de Sheffield.

-Pero erais dos hermanos. ¿Stefan no iba a heredar nada?

-Stefan es el pequeño. Era otra época, _bella mia_. Sólo heredaba el primer hijo varón. A eso lo llamaban el mayorazgo, eso se terminó con las revoluciones de los siglos XVIII y XIX.

-Pues no es justo.

-Nada en esa época lo era, princesa.

-Bueno -les interrumpió Stefan mientras se dirigía al salón de nuevo-, os dejaré sólos.

-Stefan... -le llamó Elena apenada.

-Déjale, Elena. Es mejor para él. ¿Dónde estábamos? Ah, sí. Aquí. Y tras esto le cogió la cara y la besó larga y profundamente.

-Te quiero, cariño -murmuró Elena cuando Damon hubo finalizado el beso, le pilló desprevenido, pero enseguida se recuperó.

- _Molto bene, bella mia. Anche io ti amo._ (Muy bien, bella mía. Yo también te quiero.)

-¿Vamos arriba?

Damon no necesitó que le dijese más, la cogió en brazos y a velocidad vampírica se la llevó al cuarto que estaba junto al de Stefan, y allí le demostró lo feliz que era y lo contento que estaba de ser padre.


	5. Capítulo 4

-Stefan -quiso saber Bonnie-, ¿qué tal está Elena?

-Mejor. Sobretodo ahora, que mi hermano está aquí.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado antes?

-No lo sé, Matt. Sólo espero que no haya sido debido al Poder que tiene en su interior.

-¿Crees que por eso Matt y tú os habéis comportado como dos críos con él? -preguntó Meredith.

-A lo mejor... -en ese momento sonó el timbre.

-Ya voy yo, queridos -anunció la señora Flowers antes de abrir la puerta y encontrarse con una chica que apenas llegaba a los 17 años. Tenía el cabello azabache y los ojos tan negros como el pelo. Su piel era muy blanca y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas le hacía parecer más hermosa de lo que ya era. A pesar de que tenía los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos, señal de que había estado llorando sin parar durante bastante tiempo-. Dios mío, muchacha. ¿Te encuentras bien, cielo?

-Buenos días. ¿Vive aquí Stefan Salvatore?

-Sí, entra, cariño. Está en el salón, por aquí.

En el momento en el que la chica entró en la sala, se puso a llorar de nuevo. Stefan, sin saber por qué, se levantó del sofá y, ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos, la abrazó para consolarla. No la conocía, pero aún así, tenía la extraña sensación de conocerla. Algo en ella le era familiar. Tras unos minutos muy incómodos para el resto, la chica dejó de llorar y, mirándole a los ojos, le preguntó:

-¿Eres Stefan?

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Por qué me buscas?

-Mi abuela me ha dicho que te encontraría aquí. He venido sola porque hace tres semanas que se marchó a buscar a mi padre pero no ha vuelto. Y he oído que está muerto y no tengo a dónde ir. Mi padre me dijo que nunca me acercase a ti, que no debías saber de mi existencia, pero estoy sola y asustada. Le llamé al móvil y no me cogió y ahora sólo puedo confiar en ti.

-Lo siento, pero no sé quién eres. Dime quién es tu padre y te ayudaré. Tal vez tu madre...

-¡¿Es que no me escuchas? Te digo que estoy sola. Mi madre murió en el parto, yo la desgarré para salir.

-¿De qué hablas? No eres licántropo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Una perra mojada? Por favor. Papá tenía razón, eres tonto de remate.

-Oye, nena -saltó Matt-, más respeto que ni siquiera sabemos quién eres ni lo que quieres.

-Lo primero de todo, no me llames nena y lo segundo, mi nombre es Anabella. Anabella Salvatore y soy tu sobrina, Stefan.


	6. Capítulo 5

-Mi nombre es Anabella. Anabella Salvatore. Soy tu sobrina, Stefan. Y, a pesar de la prohibición de mi padre, he venido aquí para que me ayudes. Necesito traerle de vuelta. Sé que me la voy a cargar cuando vuelva, pero no me importa. Tengo que hacerlo, sé que él haría lo mismo por mí. Por favor, ayúdame.

-¿Cómo que mi sobrina? Eso es imposible. Mi hermano ha sido un vampiro desde el Renacimiento. Y tú no eres vampira, estás viva.

-¿Y tú no? Te guste o no, soy hija de Damon Salvatore, así que será mejor que lo asumas de una vez para que me ayudes a traerle de vuelta.

-Pero...

En ese momento le sonó el móvil a la chica, y cogiéndolo sin mirar se lo llevó a la oreja y preguntó:

-¿Sí? -de repente empalideció de tal manera que sus ojos destacaron oscuros como una noche sin luna, exactamente igual que los de Damon, Stefan se acercó a ella para sujetarla en caso de que se cayese al suelo, tal era su palidez que parecía estar muerta- No... no es posible... tú...

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

-Yo... tú...

-¿No vas a decir nada más que "yo" "tú"?

-¡Damon! -exclamó escandalizado Stefan.

-Tú no te metas, hermanito. Anabella, se suponía que no tenías que venir aquí, bajo ningún concepto. ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes de esa frase?

-¡Y tú se suponía que estabas muerto! ¡¿Qué querías que hiciese?! La abuela se fue en tu busca hace tres semanas y aún no ha vuelto. Me dijo dónde podría encontrar al tío Stefan. Me has repetido una y otra vez durante toda mi vida que nunca confiase en nadie que tú no me hubieses presentado, ¿a quién debía acudir? ¿Al Espíritu Santo?

-¡Basta! ¿Qué es eso de que tu abuela te dijo dónde encontrar a Stefan?

-Antes de irse me dio su dirección, ella sabía que tú estabas con él. Me explicó no sé qué rollo de repetirse la misma historia otra vez. Que había una chica que os interesaba a los dos, una tal Helena.

-Elena -le corrigió su padre mirándola directamente a los ojos-. ¿Y, cómo es que tu abuela sabía eso?

-Ya la conoces, los espíritus se lo dicen. Y tú eres muy famoso en el mundo de los muertos. Mmmm, así que Elena, ¿eh? -le preguntó ella con una sonrisa en sus labios que demostraba quién era su padre-. Como Elena de Troya, ¿m?

-No te pases, Anabella. Aún no me has dicho dónde está tu abuela. Te juro que en cuanto la encuentre la despellejo viva.

-Cuidado con lo que prometes, papá.

-No es una promesa, es una forma de hablar.

-Sí, claro. Lo que tú digas. Y, ¿dónde está la zorra que está jugando con los dos?

-Anabella, no te lo vuelvo a repetir. Es el último aviso.

-¿Que dónde está la abuela? En la Dimensión Oscura.

-Qué afán tiene esta familia de ir ahí, de verdad -comentó Matt.

-Mmm ¿Te vas a callar?

-Anabella, deja a Memo en paz y céntrate.

-Y otra vez con lo de Memo.

-¡Que te calles! -gritaron padre e hija a la vez.

-¿Te dijo a dónde iba exactamente?

-Nop, me dijo que iba a preguntarle a Sage, que él lo sabría.

-Pues me temo que no le ha visto.

-¿Y dónde está Elena, papá?

-¿Cómo que papá? -preguntó Elena al pie de las escaleras.

-Princesa, ¿qué haces levantada? Tenías que estar descansando.

-¿Tú eres la famosa Elena? -le preguntó la morena a la rubia mientras se acercaba a ella despacio como si se tratase de una pantera y su presa.

-Y, ¿tú quién eres?

-Anabella Salvatore. Y no, no soy vampira, al menos no del todo.

-Pero...

-Elena, deja que te lo explique, por favor -le dijo Damon mientras la empujaba suavemente hasta las escaleras-. Ya hablaremos más tarde, Anabella.

-Ajá. ¿Y la abuela?

-Luego -le respondió él subiendo las escaleras junto a Elena. La muchacha asintió yendo a la cocina.

-Espera, Anabella -la llamó Stefan-. ¿A dónde vas?

-A comer algo, a qué si no.

-Esto... no creo que en esa cocina haya algo que te guste -advirtió Matt poniendo cara de asco.

-Ah, ¿no? ¿Y qué debo comer? ¿Tú lo sabes?

-Bueno, me imagino que lo mismo que tu padre.

-Ya, claro. Demostrando tu inteligencia por lo que veo. ¿Tú escuchas alguna vez a la gente cuando te hablan? ¿No he dicho hace apenas cinco minutos que no soy una vampira?

-¿Qué -le preguntó educadamente Stefan- quieres entonces?

-Chocolate, lo necesito. Tengo un bajonazo... después del disgusto, supongo que será normal.

-Por supuesto -la tranquilizó el vampiro mientras entraban juntos en la cocina-. Pero ya has visto que tu padre está bien, y estás con nosotros, no te pasará nada. Aquí estarás bien, tranquila.

Anabella se le quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos. Dios, era idéntica a su hermano. Los mismos ojos, el mismo pelo, los mismos gestos y andares...

-Gracias, supongo. Pero con papá me sobra y me basta. Bueno, y con la abuela, cuando la encontremos.

-Hay algo que no entiendo.

-¿El qué?

-¿Cómo es que está tu abuela metida en esto? ¿Es que Damon la convirtió o qué? La muchacha se rió con todas las ganas del mundo.

-Claro, es que papá era capaz de convertir a la gente en vampiro ya de niño, es un don único que sólo él lo posee.

-¿Cómo que de niño? No lo entiendo.

-Por qué será que no me extraña -murmuró ella mientras pegaba un bocado al bocadillo de chocolate con almendras y arándanos que se había preparado a la vez que reviraba los ojos.

-Si es la madre de la tuya, ¿cómo es posible?

-Y, ¿quién ha dicho que sea mi abuela materna?

 

* * *

 

Damon dejó a Elena en la cama antes de tumbarse él y subir las mantas.

-¿Tú -le acusó Elena después de haber puesto la cabeza encima del pecho de él- no tienes nada que explicarme?

-¿Tiene que ser ahora, Elena?

-Sí. Ya sabes que soy una cabezota, si no me lo cuentas ahora no dormiré y luego estaré cansada y será por tu culpa. ¿Podrás luego andar con la cabeza alta sabiendo que he sido infeliz por tu causa?

-Eres de lo que no hay -protestó Damon riéndose.

-Venga, en serio. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Cómo es que tienes una hija? Se supone que los vampiros no podéis procrear.

-Eso era lo que yo creía, durante 500 años. Hasta que la madre de Anabella vino diciéndome que estaba embarazada, siete meses después nació la niña, matando a su madre al salir. Yo me hice cargo de ella y con la ayuda de... su abuela la he criado y sacado adelante. Aunque haya veces que parezca que no tiene educación.

Aunque haya veces que parezca que no tiene educación

-¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Este junio hace los 15.

-¿15 años?

-Sí, es increíble lo rápido que ha crecido.

-Pero, ¿es vampira?

-No, no es ni vampira ni humana. Es una híbrida. Mitad humana, mitad vampira. La mejor combinación de las dos especies.

-Es idéntica a ti.

-Por supuesto, eso la hace tan poderosa.

-Me refería físicamente.

Damon le lanzó su sonrisa de 200 kilovatios la cual enseguida hizo desaparecer.

-Bella mia, es obvio que es hermosa gracias a mi. Sí, su madre era guapa, pero Anabella es... ¿cómo decís ahora? Ah, sí. Despampanante. Pero dejemos ya el tema y centrémonos en nosotros.

-Pero, ¿no se suponía que tenía que descansar?

-Mmmm, ya lo harás en cuanto acabe contigo -le contestó Damon antes de abalanzarse sobre ella y comenzar a besarla mientras le quitaba la camiseta.

 

* * *

 

-¿Cómo que no es tu abuela materna?

-A ver, tío Stefan, piensa. Aunque sea sólo un ratito. Si no es mi abuela materna y fue convertida en vampira cuando papá y tú eráis niños, ¿quién será?

-Pero no es posible.

-Ding ding ding. ¿Quién será?

-¿Mi madre?

-¡Premio! Muy bien, Stefan. Sabes cuánto son dos más dos. Muy bien.

-Pero ella murió cuando éramos niños. Damon no me ha dicho nada nunca. Ni siquiera antes, cuando hemos hablado de ella.

-¿Y eso te extraña? Mi padre oculta muchas cosas, a estas alturas deberías de saberlo. A pesar de que le conozco de menos tiempo que tú sé mejor que tú cómo piensa y actúa. Increíble.

-Pero...

En ese momento entró Bonnie con los ojos en blanco y, sin mirar a nadie en realidad, dijo:

-Todo lo que conocéis está a punto de cambiar. Todo vuestro pasado no es el que vosotros creéis y vuestro presente y futuro no os pertenece.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Anabella justo en el mismo momento en el que Bonnie se despertaba del trance e, inocentemente, como siempre, preguntaba:

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? -preguntó Anabella mirando con cara rara a Bonnie.

-Bonnie tiene... Poderes -le aclaró su tío-. A veces tiene premoniciones que nos alertan de algo malo que va a ocurrir.

-Antes he sabido que Damon no estaba muerto y eso no es malo.

-Lo sé, Bonnie. Pero normalmente es para advertirnos de que algún tipo de Poder malvado se acerca.

-Y, ¿qué he dicho ahora? ¿Algo malo?

-Espera, mejor cuando estemos todos juntos, ¿vale?

-De acuerdo.

-¿Dónde vamos ahora? -quiso saber su sobrina mientras entraban en el salón.

-Tenemos que contarles lo que ha predicho Bonnie.

-¿Y papá?

-Sí, no creo que le haga mucha gracia si no le mantenemos al corriente. A pesar de que me deba una explicación sobre el tema de tu abuela. No sé cómo lo vamos a hacer, Damon tiene que luchar contra lo que se le viene encima, tenemos que ir a por tu abuela a la Dimensión Oscura y ni siquiera sé el aspecto que tiene y encima, por si teníamos poco, Bonnie tiene una premonición indicando sabe Dios qué.

Justo en ese momento le sonó el móvil a Anabella. Quien lo descolgó sin preguntar.

"Una mala costumbre", pensó Stefan.

-¿Sí? ¡Oh, abuela! ¿Dónde estás? Sí, con Stefan. No, tranquila, estoy bien. Sí. Espera, tengo algo que decirte. Sí, ya me lo imaginaba. Es sobre eso, sí. Es que me da no sé qué contártelo por teléfono. Bueno, vale. Agárrate, no, es agradable, tranquila. Es más, vas a saltar de alegría. Sí, tranquila. ¡No, no he bebido nada! Pues sigo siendo yo, no lo he hecho. No sin su permiso ni ayuda. No, no es imposible. Si me dejases hablar y dejases de acosarme a preguntas te podría decir que papá está vivo. Ala, ya lo he dicho. ¿Ves? Papá tiene razón. Tiras y tiras hasta que la cuerda se rompe. Pues si quieres hablar con él, tú misma, pero no sé si estará visible. Ha subido a su habitación con Elena, y conociéndole no será a dormir, precisamente. -esto último lo dijo con una sonrisita en los labios que hizo desaparecer enseguida, otra vez la sonrisa de su padre, mientras subía por las escaleras.

-Espera -la interrumpió Stefan-, no vayas tú. Ya le aviso yo.

-Sí era él. Ajá, ya se lo digo, tranquila -y tras esto guardó el móvil en el bolsillo-. Que dice que no te molestes, que viene para aquí.

-Que va a...

-Sí. ¿Nervioso?

-Pues sí la verdad.

-Y -preguntó Damon desde la puerta del cuarto-, ¿Por qué estás nervioso, si se puede saber?

-Hermano, ¿por qué no me dijiste que nuestra madre estaba viva?

-Porque no me lo preguntaste.

-Y cómo te lo iba a preguntar si se suponía que estaba muerta. Tú mismo me lo has dicho antes.

-Si algo he aprendido en estos siglos vividos es que en la vida nada es lo que parece, si no lo que tú quieres que parezca.

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando ahora?

-De nada. Es igual. No te dije nada porque se lo prometí, Stefan. Y siempre cumplo mis promesas, al menos las que hago siendo yo.

-Bueno, es igual, porque viene para aquí.

-¿Cómo que viene?

-Tu hija la ha dicho que venga.

-¡Eh! Que yo no la he dicho nada. Ha sido ella solita la que se ha invitado, la que se quiere unirse a la reunión familiar. Yo no tengo nada que ver.

-Bueno, Stefan, por fin vas a ver tu sueño hecho realidad.

-¿Qué sueño?

-Hablar con Dios. ¿Qué va a ser? Conocer a madre, idiota.

-Yo...

-Pero, ¿vuestra madre no estaba muerta? -preguntó Mederith quien había entrado en la sala sin que los hermanos ni Annabella se diesen cuenta.

-Eso es lo que yo creía.

-Anímate, hermanito, que dentro de poco la verás.

-Mmmm, ¿papá? Eso ya lo has dicho, ¿sabes?

-Y tú deberías cerrar la boca, ¿eh, nenita?

Anabella le miró a su padre con mala cara, exactamente igual que Damon había hecho a su padre cuando él y Stefan eran unos niños y Giuseppe se metía con ellos, pero sobretodo con Damon, así había sido siempre, desde que Stefan podía recordar. Y, por lo que le había contado antes su hermano, había sido así siempre. Stefan no sabía por qué su padre trataba así a Damon, era como si le odiase, como si hubiese sido más feliz si no hubiese nacido. Stefan siempre había querido a su hermano, y era bueno saber que este también sentía lo mismo por él, a pesar de todas las diferencias que tenían entre ellos. Al fin y al cabo eran muy diferentes.Le entraban sudores de pensar lo valiente que había sido su hermano, con sólo siete años había sido capaz de superar la muerte de su madre, la única persona que le había entendido y querido tal y como era, y hacerse cargo de su hermano pequeño, que en aquél entonces era un recién nacido. Sí, siempre había sentido envidia por su hermano, Damon era guapo, por no decir hermoso, y él lo sabía, no es que se lo tuviese creído, no, tan sólo estaba pagado de sí mismo, pues conocía una verdad que cualquiera que le mirase podría observar. Luego estaba esa seguridad de sí mismo que tenía.Jamás en quinientos años había conocido a alguien que fuese capaz de lograr todo lo que su hermano podía conseguir. Era increíble. Y ahora iba a conocer a la única otra persona capaz de todo esto. Si es que lo que su padre le contó durante toda su vida era cierto. Siempre que reñía a Damon acababa, después de la paliza, diciéndole que era idéntico a su madre. La verdad es que Stefan nunca vio similitud alguna entre su padre y su hermano. Pero él sabía que, a pesar de no ser tan hermoso como su hermano y de no saber explotarlo como él, que eran muy parecidos, más incluso de lo que a ambos les hubiese gustado reconocer.

Y ahora aparecía esa niña, mitad vampira, mitad humana, y tan idéntica a su hermano que casi podían pasar por mellizos. Se comportaba igual que Damon, tenía sus mismos gestos, e incluso esa sonrisa capaz de derretir los polos que hacía que todas las féminas, tuviesen la edad que tuviesen, cayesen rendidas a sus pies. Y, ay, si te echaba esa sonrisa poco después de haberle atacado verbal o físicamente, o después de traicionarle. Eso significaba que eras hombre muerto, que te iba a torturar hasta oírte pedir clemencia y que después te mataría lenta y dolorosamente.Un timbrazo en la puerta sacó a Stefan de sus pensamientos.

-¡Esa es la abuela! -gritó Anabella alegremente mientras se dirigía a la puerta para abrirla. Cuando lo hubo hecho, entró una mujer joven por esta, y observando a todos los que se encontraban en la estancia. Cuando llegó a Stefan, detuvo la mirada un rato en él.

-¿Stefan? -preguntó ella a pesar de saber perfectamente la respuesta- Dios mío, cómo... yo... ven aquí, hijo mío.

Stefan fue hacia sus brazos abiertos, hacia su madre. Esa era la primera vez que la podía abrazar desde el día de su nacimiento.


	7. Capítulo 6

-Esto... Abuela, siento interrumpir el bonito momento de reunión familiar, pero me encantaría saber dónde has estado todo este tiempo. Se suponía que no ibas a tardar en dar con papá. Y cuando te enteraste de que se había muerto, me dijiste que regresabas ese mismo día, pero no fue así. Así que ¿dónde demonios has estado hasta ahora?

-Cielo, no he podido volver a casa porque tenía que comprobar una cosa. Ah, Damon, cariño, no sabes lo que me alegra saber que estás bien.

-Sí, idem. Ahora si no te importa, creo que me debes una explicación de por qué dejaste sola a la niña cuando yo te dije y te repetí una y otra vez de que no la dejases sola.

-Damon -contestó su madre-, no sabíamos nada de ti y luego oí rumores sobre un demonio japonés, tenía que ir. Te conozco y sé que eres... bueno, que te metes en muchos problemas por tu famosa manía de no poder callarte la boca cuando tienes que hacerlo. ¿Habrías preferido que me la llevase conmigo?

-¿Oíste hablar de Sinichi?

-¿Así se llamaba?

-Sí, ese era su nombre. La verdad que después de todo lo que lío, no fue muy inteligente, ni valiente.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Oíste rumores y no oíste cómo murió?

-Si es verdad que está muerto, entonces habrá sido de la única forma que pueden hacerlo. Sin embargo, no todo acaba ahí. Es una ventaja que la niña sea igual que tú, ya que eso la salvó del demonio. No sé cómo, pero supo de su existencia.

-Eso me lo temía, por eso intenté por todos los medios matarle, y cuando me volví humano otra vez...

-Por eso tenías tanto empeño en convertirte en vampiro de nuevo -terminó por él Stefan.

-Así es, hermanito. Sabía que al haber estado poseído por Sinichi, éste se había enterado de mis secretos más íntimos.

-¿Incluso los que tienes dentro de la roca custodiada por el niño? -preguntó Elena mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-¿Volvemos otra vez con el tema de la roca y el niño encadenado?

-Damon, ya no tienes por qué ser tan reservado con tus sentimientos, cariño.

-Elena, no estamos hablando de lo que yo sienta o deje de sentir. Estamos hablando de que si mi hija no fuese tan impulsiva como yo, ahora mismo estaría muerta. Y, lo peor de todo es que habría sido culpa mía. Lo que tanto tiempo he estado ocultando incluso a mi propio hermano porque sabía la debilidad de éste...

-Aún -le cortó Stefan- sigo sin entender por qué demonios no me lo contaste. Vale que nuestra relación no fuese muy buena, pero, Damon, somos hermanos. Se supone que los hermanos están para ayudarse, no para ocultarse cosas y mucho menos tan importantes como una sobrina.

-¿Qué te crees? ¿Que no quise decírtelo, que no estuve tentado de pedirte ayuda para criar a la niña tal y como hice con madre? Pero no pude, Stefan, no pude. Anabella es mi punto débil, mi talón de Aquiles. Tengo demasiados enemigos, demasiados como para arriesgarme a decírtelo y que uno de ellos te lo sacase, ya fuese por la fuerza o voluntariamente.

-Yo jamás te traicionaría de esa manera, Damon. Por muy mal que nos hayamos llegado a llevar, jamás te haría eso.

-Veo que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido sigues teniendo poco cerebro. Ya sé que es muy difícil para ti, pero párate a pensar un poco, por favor. Si hasta un neófito puede obligarte a hacer lo que él quiera sin apenas darte cuenta. ¿Cómo quieres que le confíe la existencia de mi hija a alguien tan sumamente débil que no pueda distinguir a su propio hermano de un demonio? ¿M? ¿Tú que habrías hecho en mi lugar,eh?

-¿Cómo pretendías que supiese que tenías un malach dentro de ti? Actuabas como siempre, ¿que me iba a imaginar yo? No soy adivino, Damon.

-Muchas gracias, hermano. Gracias por demostrar cómo me conoces.

-Chicos -les interrumpió Elena antes de que la cosa llegase a más-, dejadlo ya, por favor. Stefan, Damon tiene razón al desconfiar de esa manera. Y, Damon, tú tampoco es que hayas hecho mucho por él. Así que parad de una vez. Estoy harta de vuestras peleas.

Damon frunció el ceño, pero éste desapareció enseguida de su rostro y se acercó a la chica y, metiendo la cara en el cuello de Elena, besándola como sólo él sabía que le gustaba, mientras le contestaba:

-No te preocupes, princesa. Eso es agua pasada, amore mio.

-No me hagas la pelota, Damon.

-No es la pelota precisamente lo que te quiero hacer ahora -comentó el moreno a la vez que la cogía en brazos y subía con ella a la habitación entre las risas de los dos y las miradas asombradas del resto de los presentes.

 

* * *

 

-Madre -preguntó Stefan en cuanto su hermano y Elena se fueron a su habitación-, ¿cómo es que Sinichi logró dar con Anabella?

-Creo que ya ha quedado claro que se enteró de su existencia cuando poseyó a tu hermano. Damon sospechaba que el demonio nipón habría conseguido conocer sus más íntimos pensamientos, por lo que me llamó en cuanto Elena le liberó de su posesión para que nos cambiásemos de residencia. Me hizo prometerle que no le diría absolutamente a nadie, incluido él, a dónde nos mudábamos. Sin embargo, eso no sirvió de nada. Por lo que parece, Sinichi nos siguió hasta Burdeos y allí se presentó en el colegio de la niña. Por supuesto ni siquiera me llamó, como buena hija de su padre, se encargó ella misma de quitárselo de encima.

-Pero, ¿cómo lo hizo ella sola sin que saliese perjudicada?

-Muy fácil, tío Stefan -contestó Anabella desde la puerta de la cocina con un envase se helado de chocolate en la mano-. Le engatusé, le hice creer que no sabía lo que era ni quién era. Le hice creer que inocentemente me había enamorado de él y que yo creía que él sentía lo mismo por mí hasta que lo conseguí. Y, cuando Sinichi no podía ver ni pensar nada más que en mí, le asesté el golpe final, le clavé una de sus propias colas en su negro y casi inexistente corazón.

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué demonios te encargaste de él tú sola sin decirme nada a mí.

-Abuela, no te lo tomes a mal, pero tú entorpecerías mis planes, por eso no te lo dije. Pero cuando llegué a casa para contarte lo que había hecho, me encontré con que tú no estabas y que me habías dejado una nota. Sólo dos frases:

>>Anabella: A tu padre le ha pasado algo, tengo que irme, por favor no te metas en líos y no te muevas de aquí hasta que yo venga a buscarte, tu abuela.

>>¿Tienes idea de lo inoportuno que era eso?

-Y, ¿qué pasó con Sinichi?

-Que esa misma tarde fue a buscarme a mi casa. Pero yo ya estaba preparada para enfrentarme a él. Lo que yo no sabía es que me iba a decir una mala noticia en venganza por lo que yo le había hecho.

En ese momento Anabella recordó lo que aquella noche ocurrió.

Aún tenía la nota de su abuela en la mano cuando la puerta principal de la casa se abrió de golpe asustándola en el proceso y así dejando caer la nota al suelo. La dejó encima de la baldosa y acudió al hall para ver quién había entrado, sabía a ciencia cierta que un vampiro no podía ser porque su abuela había creído que, dada la situación era la mejor opción que podía tener, encontrar una casa de alquiler y así ningún vampiro podría entrar ya que en realidad pertenecía a una humana a la que su abuela había obligado a no invitar a nadie nada más que ellas dos. Ya antes de llegar lo notó, ese característico olor, sólo podía significar que Sinichi se había despertado ya y había llegado a la casa, probablemente rastreando su olor. Aún no sabía cómo, pero tenía que hacer algo para lograr que se fuese sin que ella resultase herida, a poder ser.

-Sinichi -dijo ella mientras él se le acercaba lentamente-, qué dudoso placer. ¿No has tenido bastante antes y quieres repetir?

-No te hagas la lista conmigo, Anabella. A tu padre no le ha salvado.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Quiero decir que estés tranquila porque ya no me hace falta hacerte daño.

-Explícate antes de que te arranque otra cola más, igual esta vez me despisto y te arranco la verdadera.

-Lo que quiero decir, pequeña, es que tu padre, Damon Salvatore, ha muerto, por lo que ya no merece la pena matarte. Y mi venganza es poder ver cómo sufres al recibir la noticia -añadió Sinichi con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Eso es mentira. Es uno de tus muchos trucos.

-Ya, claro. Llama a Sage, ese amigo tan extraño de tu padre. Él te lo confirmará. ¿Por qué te crees que tu abuela se ha marchado dejándote sola? Es una bruja, aparte de su madre; lo ha sentido. Como lo hemos sentido todos los demás seres sobrenaturales. Damon Salvatore ya es historia, pequeña. Y nadie le recordará, nadie salvo tú. Adiós, que sufras mucho mientras estás asimilando la muerte de tu padre.Y tras decir eso se marchó como había llegado. Se pasó horas y horas intentando localizar a su abuela, pero no la cogía el teléfono. Después de muchas horas llamando y esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó, se decidió a ir al único sitio que sabía que estaría medianamente a salvo: a Fell's Church con su tío Stefan. Él la ayudaría, no podía negarse a hacerlo, por muy mal que se llevase con su padre, no se atrevería a dejarla tirada.

-Anabella -oyó que le decía su tío preocupado-, ¿estás bien?

-Eh... yo... sí, estoy bien. Sólo pensaba. Tío Stefan, abuela. Me voy a acostar que estoy muy cansada, ¿vale?

-Sí, cariño. Acuéstate. Mañana hablaremos, ¿sí?

-Sí, abuela. Lo que tú digas. Hasta mañana. Dádle un beso a papá de mi parte.

Y, tras dar besos a los dos vampiros, se fue a su nueva habitación subiendo las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso.


	8. Capítulo 7

_Damon corría por el pasillo sin hacer mucho ruido, no quería que su padre se despertase y le encontrase a esas horas andando a oscuras por el_ palazzo _. Tampoco quería que oyese a su hermanito y se enfadase con Stefan como se enfadaba con él cuando era un niño malo y se portaba mal. En cuanto llegó la puerta, la abrió y se introdujo dentro del cuarto y, acercándose a la cunita, por entre los barrotes metió la mano y acarició suavemente la carita de su hermano._

_-No te preocupes, Stefan. Estoy aquí y no voy a dejar que nada ni nadie te haga daño. Se lo prometí a mamá antes de que se fuera. Soy tu hermano mayor y nunca dejaré que te ocurra algo malo._

_Stefan dejó de llorar en cuanto vio a su hermano y se durmió con su manita cogiendo el dedo de Damon._

_Al día siguiente, la doncella que se ocupaba de la crianza del pequeño Stefan quien antes se había encargado de la de Damon, se encontró con los dos hermanos durmiendo juntos; el mayor de mala postura en el frío suelo de mármol empotrado en la cuna del bebé y éste último con la mano de su hermano entre las suyas._

_Benigna se sorprendió al ver a los dos niños dormidos y juntos, pero se alegraba que por fin Damon quisiese a su hermanito, el pobrecillo lo había pasado muy mal con la muerte de su madre y, por lo menos, los primeros meses le había echado la culpa de todo a Stefan. Se acercó al mayor para despertarlo suavemente, no quería asustar al niño, aún estaba emocionalmente herido, pero el padre de ambos niños se le adelantó cuando entró él también en el cuarto del bebé._

_-Benigna, ¿se puede saber qué está haciendo mi hijo en el suelo?_

_-Mi señor, creo que el bebé se despertó y el señorito Damon vino a calmarle._

_-Eso me da igual -le contestó él de mala manera girándose hacia el niño y dándole una patada le despertó a la vez que le gritaba- ¡Levántate, chico! ¡Eres un Salvatore! ¡¿Qué clase de conde vas a ser si duermes en el suelo como los sirvientes?!_

_-Pero, padre, Stefan tenía miedo y yo..._

_-¡Tú nada! ¡Levántate que pareces un criado y no un noble! ¡¿O quieres que te levante yo de las orejas?!_

_El niño se levantó del suelo lo más deprisa que su pequeño cuerpo le permitió. Justo cuando pasaba por al lado de su padre, este le dio una torta en la cara._

_-Au -se quejó Damon-, pero si te he obedecido, padre._

_-Para que me obedezcas a la primera y sin rechistar- le respondió Giuseppe antes de marcharse tras su primogénito dejando sola a la sirvienta con el menor de los Salvatore._

 

* * *

Stefan se despertó de repente encontrándose con la negra y burlona mirada de su hermano.

-Vaya -le dijo Damon con una sonrisa torcida en los labios-, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa, hermano? Has estado dando más patadas que un jugador de fútbol en un partido.

-He tenido un sueño, aunque, ahora que lo pienso, debía ser un recuerdo. ¿Por qué estoy recordando cosas buenas que has hecho por mí?

-¿Estás seguro que no era un sueño? Porque, sinceramente, eso es imposible.

-No -le replicó el menor-, cada vez tengo más recuerdos, es como si algo los hubiese hecho esfumar, y de repente volviesen todos a mí.

-Y, si puedo preguntar, ¿desde cuándo tienes esos supuestos recuerdos? ¿No crees que pueda ser algún demonio o simplemente que estés perdiendo la cabeza? Más todavía.

-No, Damon. Me pasa desde que volvimos de la Dimensión Oscura... Desde que tú moriste... -Damon se le quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos con cara rara, como si su hermano le hubiese pillado in fraganti en algún tema serio y turbio-. ¡Me borraste mis recuerdos!

-¡¿Qué?! -exclamó el mayor haciéndose el ofendido.

-¡Me los borraste! Y no te atrevas a mentirme, lo acabo de recordar. Tú... has permitido que durante quinientos años te odiase y te creyese un monstruo, cuando eres todo lo contrario. ¿Por qué, Damon, por qué?

-De acuerdo, lo confieso. Te borré los buenos recuerdos que tenías de mí para que no me siguieses y fueses feliz sin mí.

-¿Feliz? ¡No tenías ningún derecho! ¡Eran mis recuerdos!

-¿Que no tenía derecho? Soy tu hermano mayor, le prometí a nuestra madre antes de que se pusiese de parto que te protegería de todo mal, que no dejaría que nada malo te ocurriese. Y entonces te maté. Rompí mi promesa, pero por lo menos te pude proteger de mí mismo y para ello te tenía que borrar todo lo bueno de mí que recordabas.

-Damon, yo te maté a ti primero, no debí de ir a por las espadas. Yo... lo siento mucho, hermano.

-¿Qué te dije el otro día de los momentos pastelones?

-Me da igual, Damon. Me acabo de acordar cómo te rompiste la pierna y el brazo con 10 años. También fue mi culpa. Lo siento.

-¿De qué hablas ahora, si se puede saber?

-Me refiero a cuando me subí a un árbol del jardín del _palazzo_ y tú subiste a por mí. Sólo un buen hermano con un gran corazón haría eso.

-Al final te quito la tontería con una ostia.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por decir que quiero a mi hermano, por decir que fuiste un héroe para mí aunque haya tardado cinco siglos en recordarlo?

Entonces Damon fingió que se atragantaba y vomitaba en dirección a Stefan antes de que Elena llegase al sofá en el que estaban los hermanos sentados.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Damon? -preguntó asustada poniéndole las manos en las mejillas.

-Nada, princesa. Sólo que mi hermano me va a provocar una subida de azúcar.

-No le hagas caso, Elena. Ya sabes cómo se pone cuando se le dice lo mucho que se le quiere. Le estaba comentando que me acababa de acordar que se rompió un brazo y una pierna por culpa mía.

-¿Por culpa tuya? -preguntó Elena sentándose en el regazo de Damon, mientras este le besaba suavemente el cuello-. Damon, cielo, para.

-Mmm. No quiero parar, amore.- Damon, quiero escuchar lo que me va a decir tu hermano pero no puedo si tú me está comiendo el cuello mientras.

-Tú te lo pierdes, princesa.

Elena por toda respuesta, cogió entre sus manos la cabeza de Damon y le dio un casto beso en los labios.

-Stefan, por favor, cuéntamelo.

-Sí, Elena. Si quieres saberlo... Yo tenía sólo dos años pero no paraba quieto, siempre detrás de mi hermano...

 

* * *

 

Damon estaba yendo a su cuarto después de la última paliza que le había dado su padre para tumbarse un poco y descansar. No iba a llorar, no. Llorar era sólo de cobardes y su padre no le podía ver así, llorando sentado en el lecho con los brazos abrazando las piernas. Pues si eso ocurriese le volvería a pegar, y esta vez más fuerte. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando oyó todo el jaleo en el jardín. Fue hasta la ventana y se llevó el susto más grande de su corta vida. Stefan estaba subido en un árbol. Damon bajó corriendo sin importarle molestar a su padre. Una vez abajo le dijo tranquilamente a su hermano subido en dicho árbol intentando bajar un gato.

-Stefan, bájate del árbol ahora mismo.

El pequeño se negó y a Damon no le quedó más remedio que escalar el árbol hasta llegar a él. Cuando lo consiguió, cogió a Stefan en brazos y empezó a bajar mientras el pequeño se retorcía.

-Si no -le riñó Damon- te estás quieto nos caeremos al suelo.

Ya estaba casi en el suelo cuando la rama en la que estaba Damon cedió bajo su peso y, tras pasar al niño al criado que lo había visto todo, se precipitó al suelo rompiéndose el brazo y la pierna izquierdos.

 

* * *

 

 _Signore! Signore_! -oyó Giuseppe que le llamaban a gritos desde el jardín trasero del palazzo.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora? -preguntó él saliendo de su despacho.

- _Signore_ , es el señorito Damon!

-¿Qué ha hecho ese demonio de niño ahora?

-Se ha caído, _signore_. Bajó a su hermano de un árbol y se ha caído. Y no se despierta, _signore_!

Ante eso, Giuseppe palideció creyéndose que Dios le castigaba por haberse portado tan cruelmente con su primogénito. Intentando mantener la calma para no perder la compostura, le siguió preguntando por la caída a la criada.

-¿Por qué estaba Stefan en un árbol? -le preguntó mientras se dirigían hacia donde estaban los dos niños, Damon inconsciente y Stefan llorando intentando despertar a su hermano.

-Vio un gatito y quiso ir a cogerle.

-Y, ¿dónde estabas tú mientras mis hijos estaban arriesgando sus vidas? Se supone que estás con nosotros para cuidarlos.

- _Signore_ , lo siento, no me dio tiempo a pararle.

-¡Por los clavos de Cristo, Maria, tiene dos años! ¡No es un corzo para que corra de manera que no puedas alcanzarlo!

-Lo siento, _signore_ , no volverá a ocurrir.

-Con promesas no se le devuelve la vida a un niño. Mis hijos son lo único que me queda de mi esposa, lo único que tengo que pueda decir que es mío por completo

Cuando llegaron a donde estaban los niños, el padre se tiró al suelo para ver si Damon aún vivía. Stefan seguía abrazado a su hermano llorando y llamándole inútilmente para que despertase.

-Stefan -le dijo su padre-, vete con Maria. Yo cuidaré de tu hermano. -Cuando Maria desapareció por la puerta de la entrada, Giuseppe cogió a su hijo en brazos y mirando hacia el azul cielo, le rogó a su difunta esposa, llorando arrepentido, creyendo que perdería a su niño-. Por Dios, Mary Anne, ayuda a nuestro pequeño, por favor.

En ese momento Damon se movió y quejándose un poco abrió los ojos. Encontrándose con que estaba en brazos de su padre y que este lloraba.

-¿Padre? -preguntó el niño extrañado por la escena- ¿qué ha pasado?

-Oh, Damon, estás vivo -se alegró el adulto estrechando más a su hijo entre sus brazos.

-Au -se quejó Damon-, me haces daño.

-Dios, ¿dónde te duele?

"Que no sea nada grave, por favor" pensó mientras se levantaba con el niño en brazos hacia su habitación para tumbarle en su cama y así que el médico le mirase bien.

-¿Qué te duele, hijo?

-La cara, las costillas, el trasero, pero lo que más, el brazo y la pierna, ¿me voy a morir, padre?

-¡Por los clavos de Cristo, Damon! Por supuesto que no te vas a morir. ¿De dónde sacas esas ideas?

-Madre estaba bien y se murió.

-Tu madre se fue porque perdió mucha sangre. Y estaba débil.

-Yo también estaba débil cuando me he caído -contestó el niño inocentemente sin querer en realidad hacer ningún reproche a su padre.

-Lo siento -se disculpó éste último- mucho hijo mío. Ya sabes que no quiero hacerte daño, pero es que a veces te portas muy mal y he de castigarte, si no, el día que tu seas mayor, serás malo. Y, ¿tú no quieres ser malo, no?

-No, padre. Me duele mucho -protestó Damon poniendo pucheros y echándose a llorar-. Lo siento, pero es que no me puedo aguantar.

-¿Por qué me pides perdón, Damon?

-Por portarme mal y por llorar.

-Oh, pequeño, ahora puedes llorar lo que quieras.

Y, dicho esto abrazó a su hijo hasta que tocaron a la puerta pidiendo entrar. Giuseppe dio permiso y se levantó de la cama mientras el médico entraba en la habitación y se acercaba al pequeño.

-Buenas tardes -saludó al niño después de inclinar ligeramente la cabeza a modo de saludo respetuoso hacia el Conde-, me ha dicho un pajarito que te has caído, pequeño, ¿es eso cierto?

-Sí, señor -respondió Damon tímidamente.

-Bien, ¿y dónde te duele?

Damon se quedó mirando a su padre con miedo en los ojos antes de contestar al médico:

-El brazo y la pierna, señor.

-Bien, pequeño, veamos qué te pasa. Tendrás que ser valiente mientras te toco para saber qué tienes.

Damon cerró los ojos apretándolos para aguantar el dolor y demostrar que no era un cobarde. El médico le estuvo andando con el brazo y la pierna y luego pasó a palparle las costillas por si había alguna otra lesión que no se viese.

-Qué tiene. ¿Se pondrá bien?

-Necesito entablillarle tanto el brazo como la pierna y hasta dentro de mes y medio o dos no se lo podremos quitar.

-Dios, ¿tan grave es? ¿Volverá a andar? Es mi heredero, necesita estar bien.

-Tranquilizaos, _signore_ Salvatore. Vuestro hijo se pondrá bien, sólo se ha roto la pierna y el brazo, con el debido descanso, reposo y cuidados, le tendréis correteando de nuevo por todo vuestro _palazzo_.

-¿Has oído, Damon? Te pondrás bien, pequeño.

 

* * *

 

 

Elena se quedó mirando a Damon con cara de pena.

-No me mires así, Elena -le dijo él.

-¿Así cómo?

-Con pena. Nunca lo he soportado, no voy a empezar ahora.

-Oh, Damon -le susurró ella dándole un beso en los labios-. Cómo debiste de sufrir. Tan pequeño y tener que soportar tanto dolor.

-Si lo dices por la rotura de pierna y brazo, sí, creía que me iba a volver loco. En cuanto a las palizas de mi padre, estaba acostumbrado.

-Oh, cariño, no digas eso. Es imposible acostumbrarse a eso. Tu padre se merece estar en el Infierno. Por lo menos tuviste algo de paz mientras estuviste enfermo.

-Poco le duró la paz -contestó Stefan con ojos tristes por los recuerdos que tenía en mente.

-¿No? ¿Ni siquiera esperó a que te curases?

-No sufras, princesa. Lo que quiere decir mi hermano es que se impacientó porque yo no podía coger ni una pluma para poder escribir y aprovechó el momento para obligarme a escribir con la derecha y se enfadaba constantemente porque me era muy difícil, sobre todo al principio.

-¿Con la derecha?

-Sí, Elena -respondió el menor por Damon-. Mi hermano es zurdo y el brazo y pierna que se rompió fueron los izquierdos.

-Pero si escribes con la derecha...

-Digamos que las palizas y golpes de mi padre eran bastante convincentes.

-Por Dios, ese hombre era horrible, no se merecía teneros como hijos. Qué suerte que hayáis salido bien y no unos psicópatas- a esto Damon alzó una ceja y le lanzó una sonrisita ladeada-. No, Damon, no eres un psicópata. Sólo matas cuando tu vida o la de alguien a quien amas está en peligro, o a los malvados. Todo lo demás es una armadura que te pones. No como tu padre, que ese sí que era un monstruo.

-Sí, hermano. Elena tiene razón; tu rebeldía y bondad nos salvó a ti y a mí. Aún no sé cómo te atreviste a presentarle a padre a Bianca...

-¡Cállate, Stefan! -le gritó de repente Damon.

-¿Quién es Bianca?

-Bianca fue la prometida de Damon.

-¿Cómo que prometida?

-¿No se lo habías dicho?

-No, Stefan. Para eso estás tú, ¿verdad?

-Damon -le dijo Elena-, ¿estuviste prometido?

-Sí, princesa. Estuve prometido con una chica a la que quise mucho y como todos a los que quiero murió.


	9. Capítulo 8

Elena se quedó mirando fijamente a los dos vampiros. No entendía por qué nunca le habían dicho nada, con todas las conversaciones privadas que había compartido con los dos. Aunque, claro, tampoco le había dicho Damon nada de que ya era padre, ni que su madre estuviese viva.

- _Per favore_ -le dijo Damon a su hermano-, _smettere di parlare di più, fratello._ (Por favor, no quiero hablar de eso, hermano)

- _Ora sei con lei_ -respondió Stefan-. _Lei ha il diritto di sapere..._ (Se lo tienes que decir. Tiene derecho a saberlo)

- _Non vere il motivo per cui. Bianca mortu molto tempo fa_.(No veo por qué. Bianca hace mucho que murió)

-Chicos -protestó Elena-. Sigo aquí, ¿eh?

-Créeme, princesa -le respondió Damon con picardía-. Sé perfectamente que estás aquí. Ten en cuenta que estás sentada encima mío... y de cierta zona.

-¡Damon! -le riñó ella dándole una colleja a la par que se sonrojaba.

-¿Qué? -dijo él haciéndose el inocente- No he mentido.

-Creo -comentó Stefan levantándose del sofá- que mejor os dejo solos.

-Ya te vale, Damon -le recriminó la rubia levantándose del regazo del chico.

-No te muevas -protestó el chico cogiéndola por la cintura y sentándola de nuevo encima suyo-. Ya que por fin se ha ido, vamos a aprovechar que estamos solos.

-Damon Salvatore -dijo ella mirándole seriamente a los ojos-, no pretenderás hacerlo aquí, ¿verdad?

-Y, ¿por qué no? Estamos solos y el único que está en la casa se acaba de meter en su cuarto, así que...

-Así que nada. Puede entrar alguien en cu... ¡Ah!

Pero Damon no la dejó acabar. Metió la mano por la braguita de Elena mientras la besaba profundamente. Elena lo único que pudo hacer fue cogerse al cuello del chico. Pasó una pierna al otro lado de él para así estar a horcajadas encima de él, quien ya se había deshecho de la ropa interior de Elena y se había bajado la bragueta de su pantalón. Y, antes de que a la chica le diese tiempo a pensárselo dos veces, Damon ya estaba dentro de ella.

-¡Oh! -gritó Elena al notarle cómo entraba en ella- ¡Por Dios, Damon!

-Shhh -la mandó callar el italiano con su sonrisa ladeada-, no grites mucho que te pueden oír.

-Oh, Damon, cállate y no pares.

-No pienso parar, cariño -dijo Damon antes de besarla en el cuello.

Elena enseguida explotó alrededor del chico, clavándole las uñas en la espalda en el proceso.

-Au, Elena -se quejó él justo antes de vaciarse en ella.

Estaban los dos tan enfrascados el uno en el otro que no vieron que Matt, Meredith y Bonnie habían entrado en la casa quedándose alucinados con la estampa.

 

* * *

 

Meredith, Matt y Bonnie habían ido a investigar un poco sobre la profecía que les había dicho Sage sobre lo que se suponía que Damon debía hacer, pero no habían logrado encontrar absolutamente nada. Así que decidieron volver a la Casa de Huéspedes, aunque sólo fuese para decirle a los demás que no habían podido encontrar nada.

Acababan de entrar por la puerta principal, cuando vieron a Elena encima de Damon en el sofá. En un principio creyeron que estaban besándose, pero los movimientos, gemidos y gritos les dejó claro lo que estaba ocurriendo realmente.

"¡Qué asco!" pensó Matt "No voy a volverme a sentar en ese sofá nunca más".

Entonces, después de que Damon dijese el nombre de la rubia, Bonnie dio un paso hacia atrás y se tropezó con la puerta, cerrándola de golpe. Elena dio un bote y se bajó del regazo del moreno bajándose la falda evitando que se le viese nada. Damon a su vez, se colocó bien los pantalones.

-¿No tenéis -preguntó mosqueado Matt- otro sitio?

-¿A ti que coño te importa lo que haga con mi chica? -le devolvió la pregunta Damon de malas maneras.

-Me importa cuando yo lo puedo ver.

-Sácate los ojos y no verás nada.

-Damon - le frenó Elena poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro-, tranquilo, cariño.

Fuera, el cielo se había oscurecido por completo, unos negros nubarrones amenazaban lluvia. Meredith se fijó en el cielo, hacía cinco segundos hacía un precioso día veraniego, ahora parecía noviembre. Pero Matt no se dio cuenta y siguió con la pelea verbal, le tenía muchas ganas a Damon, por no decir envidia. Era muy atractivo, no le importaba reconocerlo, podía pasar por uno de los hermosos seres mitológicos de los cuadros renacentistas, como Botticelli o Rafael. Pero lo que peor llevaba era que Elena hubiese caído en sus redes, que estuviese embarazada de él y encima, ahora, que tuviese sexo con ella en el sofá.

-No me parece -le recriminó Matt al vampiro- ni medio normal que te la tires en el sofá como si fuese una cualquiera.

Nadie vio qué fue lo que pasó, tan rápido fue todo. En un segundo estaba Damon al lado de Elena en el sofá y Matt junto a la puerta y al siguiente, estaban lo dos en el suelo: el moreno estaba encima del rubio, este último con cara de susto y todo rojo mientras el italiano le tenía cogido por el cuello y le apretaba lo suficiente como para que a Matt le costase respirar.

-No vuelvas -le decía mientras le apretaba- a atreverte a hablar así de Elena, ¿de acuerdo, estúpida sabandija?

-¡Damon! -le llamó Elena intentando sacárselo al rubio de encima con la ayuda de Meredith- ¡Por Dios, que lo vas a matar!

-Es más -seguía Damon sin darse por aludido-, como vea que la vuelves a mirar con esos ojos de sapo que tienes te los arrancaré y así no nos volverás a ver intimar fuera del cuarto.

-Elena -dijo Bonnie- mira la que está cayendo fuera. Parece el fin del mundo.

-Damon, cariño, escúchame, por favor.

-No te va a hacer caso -le replicó Stefan llegando hasta ellos-. Está fuera de sí, hacía siglos que no le veía así. Cuando lo tenga controlado, Meredith, llévate a Matt fuera de aquí. Hermano -le dijo a Damon-, estás asustando a Elena y puede ser malo para el bebé.

Damon levantó la vista hacia su hermano y luego hacia Elena y se levantó tan rápido que no se vio el movimiento. Meredith ayudó a Matt a levantarse y se lo llevó tal y como le había dicho Stefan. Bonnie marchó con ellos dejando solos a los dos hermanos con Elena.

-¿Se puede saber -le preguntó Stefan a su hermano- qué te ha pasado, Damon?

- _Non lo so_ -respondió él con cara rara-. Yo... ¿Matt está bien? (No lo sé)

-Tranquilo, se pondrá bien -fuera el tiempo mejoraba aunque seguía lloviendo, por lo menos no estaba tan oscuro como momentos antes.

-Ha sido por lo que ha dicho de Elena, Stefan.

-¿Quién, Matt? -Damon asintió con la cabeza ligeramente- ¿Qué ha dicho, pues?

-Ha insinuado que Elena era una... una prostituta.

-Oh, Damon -susurró la rubia abrazando al moreno-. Te ha recordado a tu padre, ¿verdad?

- _Temo di si. Ma non è una scusa per il mio comportamento_. (Me temo que sí. Pero no es escusa para mi comportamiento)

-¿Qué?

-Que lo siento, princesa. No sé qué me pasa. Desde que volví me encuentro raro. Tengo más Poder pero soy incapaz de controlarlo.

-Ya lo hemos podido ver -replicó su hermano con una sonrisita en los labios-. Casi volvemos a tener el Diluvio Universal.

-A mí no me hace gracia, Stefan. Podría haberlo matado. O a cualquiera de vosotros- en ese momento miró a los ojos a Elena y esta pudo ver algo que lo atemorizaba-. Dios, o a ti.

-No, hermano. Estate tranquilo que en cuanto te nombré a Elena volviste a tener control sobre ti mismo.

-Stefan -le pidió Damon soltándose del abrazo de la chica y acercándose a su hermano-, _io bisogno del mio fratello per aiutarmi con questo problema. Non voglio fare del male a nessuna, e meno di Elena. Per favore, fratello._ (Necesito que mi hermano me ayude con este problema. No quiero hacer daño a nadie, y menos a Elena. Por favor, hermano)

- _Certo, fratello_ -le respondió Stefan dándole un corto abrazo a su hermano. (Claro, hermano)

-Odio -comentó Elena- cuando habláis en italiano. No me entero de nada.

-De eso se trata, princesa -le sonrió pícaramente Damon.

-Serás capullo -contestó ella con una sonrisita en los labios.

-Eso, ahora me insultas. Primero me clavas la uñas, cual tigresa y ahora me insultas.

-Pero mira que eres malo, Damon.

-Mmm, esto... Mejor no pregunto.

Damon ya iba a contestar a su hermano cuando entró por la puerta de entrada su madre y Anabella que venían de matricular a la chica en el instituto.

-Damon, hijo. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Una larga historia, madre.

-Hemos tenido -comentó Anabella- que esperar a que parase de llover tanto. Parecía una tormenta tropical. Ya te vale, papá.

-Cierra la boca y tira para el cuarto.

-Aish! Está bien, sé pillar una indirecta.

Cuando hubo entrado en la habitación, Mary Anne volvió a preguntar por lo que había ocurrido.

-Nada -respondió esta vez Elena por él-, sólo que su hijo se ha peleado con Matt, señora Salvatore -ante eso, Damon la miró con cara rara.

-Querida Elena, no me llames así, por favor. Por mucho que quiera a mi hijos, no quita que odie al demonio de su padre.

-No te cortes, madre -soltó Damon.

-Cariño, tienes que controlar todo ese Poder nuevo que tienes antes de que la líes.

-Ya lo sé, madre.

-Ya que enseguida habrá un bebé por aquí...

-¡Madre! Así no me ayudas a mantenerme tranquilo.

-Está bien. ¿Han averiguado algo tus amigos?

-No son mis amigos -quiso dejar claro Damon.

-No hemos -dijo Bonnie desde las escaleras- podido encontrar nada. ¿Ya estás mejor?

El moreno asintió antes de coger de la mano a Elena y decir, mientras se encaminaba a su cuarto con ella:

-Le preguntaré a Sage.

-Pero él dijo que su padre le había prohibido...

-Me la suda, Stefan. Es lo menos que puede hacer. Sage me debe unas cuantas, y teniendo en cuenta que salió por patas cuando abrí cierto paquete tuyo...

-Pero, ¿y su padre?

-Déjamelo a mí.

-¿Lo conoces?

-En persona no. Pero no hay un alma en todo el mundo que no haya oído hablar de él, aunque sea con diferentes nombres.

-Hermano, cuando te pones en plan misterioso no hay quien te gane.

- _Grazie, fratello_ -respondió Damon haciéndole una reverencia a su hermano.

-Damon -le interrumpió Elena-, ¿quién es su padre?

-¿En verdad no os habéis dado cuenta aún? ¿Ni siquiera con lo de "ganarse las almas de todos los vampiros"? ¿No? En fin. Tiene muchos nombres, uno de ellos podría ser Samael, que es el que usa ahora.

-No me suena -comentó Elena más para sí misma que para los demás.

-O también Belial, Lucifer, Satanás, Ángel Caído... ¿Sigo?

-¡¿El Diablo?! -Exclamó su hermano.

-El mismo.

-Pero, ¿cómo es posible?

-¿En serio? Creo que a estas alturas ya deberías de saber cómo se hacen los niños, princesa -le dijo burlonamente él a la vez que se acercaba melosamente a ella y la atraía hacia él-. Al fin y al cabo hay uno creciendo dentro de ti -terminó metiéndole la cara en el cuello mientras que con la mano izquierda le tocaba el vientre donde crecía su hijo.

-Ya están otra vez -suspiró Stefan antes de irse junto a Bonnie y su madre, volviéndolos a dejar solos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, antes de nada gracias por leer. Y después: yo no sé italiano, así que si alguien que sepa italiano y lee el destrozo que he hecho, que tenga paciencia y me diga cómo es de verdad, porque las frases que están en italiano las he traducido con el google, así que, difícilmente estarán bien.


	10. Capítulo 9

Elena estaba nerviosa porque era su primera ecografía y tenía miedo de que algo no fuese bien con el bebé. Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que se había enterado de que estaba embarazada y de la vuelta de Damon, y todo estaba entre ellos igual que el primer día. Damon la mimaba a todas horas, eso cuando no estaban haciendo el amor. Y también estaba contenta porque los dos hermanos por fin se llevaban bien y parecían hermanos de verdad. Stefan seguía recordando cosas buenas que había hecho Damon por él durante su niñez en Florencia y, aunque seguía molestándole que su hermano le hubiese borrado sus recuerdos, ya no decía nada más sobre el tema.

Miró otra vez el reloj para ver que sólo habían pasado cinco minutos desde la última vez que lo había mirado. Damon estaba junto a ella leyendo una revista de historia tan tranquilo mientras las otras mujeres que estaban en la sala de espera de la consulta no le quitaban el ojo de encima.

-Elena -le comentó Damon sin levantar los ojos de la revista-, por mucho que sigas mirando la hora, el tiempo no va a correr más deprisa.

-Estoy muy nerviosa, y que las demás te estén comiendo con la mirada no ayuda.

-Déjalas que miren, princesa -contestó él con una pícara sonrisa-. Es lo único que van a tener de mí.

-Pero me están poniendo enferma. No lo aguanto.

-¿Celosa, Elena? No deberías, sólo tengo ojos para ti -la replicó acercándose a ella más aún, dándole un beso demasiado fogoso para el sitio en el que se encontraban.

-Mmm -murmuró ella cuando él hubo terminado con el beso-. Damon aquí no.

-¿No querías que dejasen de mirarme? -La lanzó esa mirada que parecía desnudarla sin tocarla mientras la sonreía con su sonrisa de 250 kilovatios-. No se me ocurre mejor forma que esta, demostrándolas que soy tuyo.

-Bien, pues cuando entre en la consulta y el médico vea cómo estoy se lo explicas tú, ¿vale?

Damon se rió con todas las ganas del mundo. Antes de darle un besito en la frente y susurrarle al oído:

-Si quieres vamos al baño a ponerle remedio.

-¡Damon! -Replicó ella poniéndose roja y dándole un golpecito en el hombro justo antes de notar cómo se movía el bebé. Se llevó la mano al vientre, el cual ya empezaba a demostrar que había un bebé creciendo en su interior. Miró a Damon con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja antes de decirle mientras le cogía la mano y se la ponía en la tripa-. ¡Mira, acaba de moverse!

Damon movió la mano por la tripa de la chica acariciando a su hijo a través de la piel de Elena.

-Estate tranquila, cariño. El bebé está bien, si no fuese así, lo sabría -justo en ese momento miró hacia delante a la mujer morena que le miraba fijamente y que no se había cortado como las demás cuando le había dado ese exagerado beso a Elena-. ¿Quiere algo, señora? Debería coger del suelo la revista y ponérsela a leer, ¿no cree? -La mujer bajó la mirada avergonzada por el desplante del chico, el cual cogió la mano de Elena y siguió leyendo el artículo que hablaba sobre Enrique VIII.

-Damon, tampoco hace falta ser tan borde -le reprendió la rubia.

-Así no volverá a levantar la vista de la revista -respondió él sin despegar los ojos de la hoja que leía-. Por los clavos de Cristo, esto está todo equivocado.

-¿El qué? -Quiso saber Elena mirando por encima de la cabeza de Damon.

-Enrique VIII no era así. Era un cabeza hueca que se dejaba manipular por todo el mundo, jamás habría podido llevar a cabo una idea por sí mismo.

-No me digas -susurró Elena- que le conociste.

-Pues sí. Formé parte de su Corte ya que era noble de Inglaterra por parte de mi abuelo materno y además fui su único amigo de verdad. El único que era capaz de decirle sin pelos en la lengua lo que pensaba o dejaba de pensar sobre él o sobre cualquier otro noble de la Corte.

-No me lo puedo creer -murmuró entusiasmada Elena-. Y, ¿cómo era la Corte de Enrique VIII?

-Sucia y apestosa. Literalmente hablando, en serio, llegué a echarme en el pelo raíz de mandrágora para repeler a los piojos, me dan náuseas sólo de recordarlo.

-¡Brag, qué asco! ¿De verdad erais tan poco higiénicos en tu época?

-Afortunadamente en Italia éramos de la creencia que si unos pueblos como las antiguas Grecia y Roma habían sido capaces de crear cosas maravillosas e imprescindibles para el Hombre, si se bañaban tantas veces al día sería por algo, lamentablemente en el resto de Europa no era así. Cada vez que íbamos a la Corte de Enrique, tanto Stefan como yo nos preparábamos de manera que no pudiésemos coger nada.

-Y, ¿es verdad que Enrique era un cabrón mujeriego?

-Sí, es cierto. Pero debes entender que en esa época es lo que se esperaba de todos nosotros. Aunque Enrique lo llevó a una manera que rozaba la locura. Nunca se sintió querido por nadie de su familia, todos le hacían la pelota porque era el Rey de Inglaterra, pero nadie le veía como el gran hombre que era en verdad y eso le trastornó de manera que luego se hizo un paranoico insoportable.

-Todos menos tú, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto, princesa. Por eso siempre que yo estaba en Inglaterra no se separaba de mi lado. Enrique siempre quiso tener un heredero varón y creía que alguien le había maldecido y que por ello sólo era capaz de engendrar mujeres y los pocos hijos que tuvo murieron así que no fue feliz en absoluto esperando llegar a tener el ansiado varón. Inglaterra creía que una mujer no era capaz de llevar un trono y por eso Enrique se obsesionó tanto por tener un niño. Aunque al final ya sabemos que tanto su hija María como Isabel fueron reinas. Era una época machista, las tierras solo las podían heredar los varones primogénitos, por eso mis padres se pasaron más de una década intentando que mi madre se quedase encinta y este siguiese hacia delante. Tras muchos abortos nací yo y, a pesar de que los médicos le dijeron a mi padre que debía conformarse conmigo porque otro embarazo sería la muerte para mi madre, siete años después vino Stefan con ese desastroso parto. Afortunadamente ahora la medicina ha evolucionado lo suficiente como para que yo no tema de que corras esa suerte.

-Oh, Damon. Deberías sacar todo ese rencor que llevas dentro, te haría mucho bien.

Damon iba a replicarla cuando salió la pareja que estaba en el interior de la consulta y la enfermera con una carpeta en la mano.

-¿Elena Gilbert? -Llamó la enfermera mirando fijamente a Damon, quien, sin prestarle atención alguna, se levantó y ayudó a Elena a levantarse y entraron a la consulta los dos cogidos de la mano.

                                                                          

* * *

 

 

-Me da igual lo que digas, abuela -le decía Anabella a su abuela mientras Stefan iba a averiguar a qué se debía tanto grito.

-¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó a su sobrina, pero tanto ella como la vampira lo ignoraron por completo.

-Sabes de sobra que tu padre no te va a dejar.

-Y por eso te pido a ti que lo firmes.

-Ni hablar, si Damon se llega a enterar, que lo hará, me mata. Así que no y no hay más que hablar.

-Sabes que lo haré igualmente, ¿verdad?

-Y sabes lo que va a decir tu padre. Tienes que obedecer, Ana, por favor. No le va a gustar ni un pelo.

-No me va a gustar ni un pelo el qué -preguntó Damon entrando en la sala con Elena de la mano-. ¿Anabella, qué has hecho?

-Apuntarme a clases para aprender a montar a caballo.

-Tiene razón tu abuela, no me gusta. Desapúntate.

-Pero, papá...

-Desapúntate y se acabó.

-Si me escuchases...

-No me interesa escucharte. No me hagas ir al instituto y obligar a todos a no dejarte tomar las clases.

-Eres un dictador. ¡Te odio! -Le gritó ella subiendo a su cuarto y dando un portazo.

-¿Sigues creyendo -le preguntó Damon a Elena- que va a ser buena idea tenerla de canguro para los críos?

-Sí, Damon. ¿No crees que te has pasado?

-No. Sube a descansar, anda. Enseguida te subo algo de comer, que ahora te tienes que alimentar por tres -le dijo él guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Por tres? -Preguntó Stefan cuando Elena hubo subido las escaleras.

-Sí, hermanito. Son gemelos -respondió su hermano todo orgulloso-. Unos hermosísimos y sanísimos niño y niña.

-Me alegro por ti, hermano -le felicitó Stefan antes de abrazarle sorprendiendo a Damon quien se tensó con los brazos estirados y pegados al cuerpo.

-Eh... Gracias -le contestó él incómodo-. ¿Sonaría muy mal si dijese que me está agobiando?

-Lo siento, hermano.

Stefan le soltó de inmediato. Sabía que a Damon no le gustaba que le tocasen sin su consentimiento e intuía que le había incomodado el abrazo que le había dado, había seguido el impulso de abrazarle al conocer las buenas noticias. No era bueno sorprenderle ni mucho menos abrazarle así. Suponía que eso se debía a todo el maltrato del que había sido víctima de niño. Es más, ahora que lo pensaba, sólo se dejaba tocar por Elena.

-Así que gemelos, ¿eh? -Comentó su madre sonriendo a Damon- Enhorabuena, hijo.

-Gracias, madre. Por cierto, contigo quería yo hablar. En privado.

Stefan captó la indirecta y se marchó a su habitación dejando que su hermano y su madre hablasen.

-Dime, Damon. ¿Qué quieres?

-Necesito que vayas a la casa de Florencia y cojas tu sortija. Está en el tercer cajón de la mesita de noche de mi cuarto. Dentro de una caja de caramelos.

-Vaya un sitio donde vas a guardar parte de tu herencia.

-Y, ¿dónde prefieres que la esconda? ¿En una caja de joyería y con una nota en la que diga que esa joya es del siglo XV? En una caja de caramelos está bien guardada. La coges y me la traes, por favor.

-¿Por qué la quieres ahora?

-Tú tráela, ya lo sabrás.

                                                                                     

* * *

 

 

Cuando Damon entró en el cuarto que compartía con Elena, la chica se estaba probando ropa de premamá delante del espejo y no se dio cuenta de que él estaba ahí hasta que él no dejó la bandeja en la mesita de noche y se acercó a ella cogiéndola por detrás.

-¡Ay, Damon! Qué susto me has dado.

-Nada más lejos de mi intención. Te he traído la comida que te he dicho.

-¿Te puedo -preguntó ella sentándose en la cama- preguntar algo?

-Claro, dime.

-¿Qué te pasa con los caballos?

Damon ladeó la cabeza ligeramente antes de contestarla:

-Mejor te lo muestro. Cierra los ojos y ábreme tu mente.

Elena hizo lo que le dijo el vampiro y enseguida pudo verse a si misma en un jardín enorme. Oyó a un niño hablar en italiano y a una mujer discutiendo con un hombre en inglés. Sin dudarlo se acercó a ellos y vio que el niño estaba en brazos del hombre retorciéndose mientras que la mujer le decía que le bajase al suelo.

-Ese niño -le dijo Damon junto a ella- soy yo con cuatro años. No hay que imaginar mucho para saber que ese es mi padre y, bueno, a mi madre ya la conoces.

-¿Por qué te tiene tu padre en brazos?

-Yo tenía pánico a los caballos y él se empeñó en subirme en uno para que aprendiese a montar. Por eso están discutiendo.

-Pero, si eras muy pequeño, cómo no te iban a dar miedo los caballos.

-Bájale -oyó que decía Mary Anne a su marido-, Giuseppe. Vas a conseguir que se mate.

-Es un Salvatore y no dejaré que crezca siendo un cobarde. _Andiamo, Damon. Sale sul cavallo._

- _No, papà_ -protestó el niño-. _Damon paura_.

-Me da igual que tengas miedo -dijo el adulto enfadado sentando a su hijo en el lomo del caballo a la fuerza-. Ahora ponte derecho y coge las riendas firmemente.

Pero el pequeño no escuchaba a su padre sólo lloraba e intentaba bajarse del caballo a toda costa. Mary Anne tenía una mano en el pecho y la cara rota por la angustia.

-Bájale, se va a caer.

-Si se estuviese quieto no se caería.

-Sólo tiene cuatro años, por Dios, espera a que crezca un poco más, o sino cómprale un poni, pero no vuelvas a subirle a tu caballo.

-¡Estate quieto! -Le riñó Giuseppe dándole una torta en la mejilla. Damon paró de retorcerse en el caballo y se quedó mirando a su madre con los bracitos abiertos hacia ella, mirándola con los ojos desbordados en lágrimas.

A Elena se le rompió el alma. ¿Cómo un padre podía ser tan cruel con su hijo? Mary Anne se acercó a su hijo y le bajó del caballo y le llevó en brazos al interior del _palazzo_.

-Por tu culpa crecerá siendo un cobarde -le dijo su marido-. Manchará el apellido de los Salvatore.

-Eso es lo único que te importa, ¿verdad? ¡Es tu hijo, por el amor de Dios!

-Le mimas demasiado y eso no es bueno. Si fuese una niña no me importaría que le criases así. Pero es un niño y como mi futuro heredero ha de aprender a ser un hombre.

-¡Sólo es un niño! -Exclamó ella antes de irse con el niño agarrado a su cuello y la carita enterrada en el cuello de su madre.

-Dios, mío, Damon -murmuró Elena abriendo los ojos y abrazando al muchacho-. Tu padre era un monstruo. Lo siento mucho, cariño.

-No tienes que sentir nada, mi vida. Tú no tienes la culpa, ni siquiera habías nacido.

-Eres la persona más valiente que conozco, Damon. Y la más noble. Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero, Elena.

Y dicho eso la tumbó en la cama y le demostró con ahínco lo que sentía por ella.


	11. Capítulo 10

Damon y Stefan se habían marchado juntos para cazar y por eso Elena estaba en su casa. Tía Judith le estaba preparando unos filetes rusos porque sabía que la carne picada era de las pocas cosas que el estómago de su sobrina aguantaba. Margaret estaba en el cole y Robert había ido a buscar una cuna para cuando naciesen los niños. Elena sabía muy bien que eso a Damon no le iba a sentar muy bien, la verdad. Pero tanto su tía como Robert habían insistido tanto que a la chica no le quedó otra que aceptar.

-Elena -le dijo Judith-, ¿hago salsa de tomate para los filetes?

-Sí, bastante, por favor.

-De acuerdo.

Tras esa breve conversación, Judith volvió a la cocina y Elena dejó de mirar por la ventana y se puso a escribir en su diario.

   
 _Querido diario._

_Ya estoy de 5 meses, hay que ver cómo se me está pasando el tiempo de rápido. Aunque ahora me queda lo peor; los tres últimos meses y EL PARTO. Dios sólo de pensarlo me tiembla todo el cuerpo. Aunque, por otra parte, tengo unas ganas de tener a mis pequeños en brazos..._

_Damon sigue igual de cariñoso conmigo como ha estado desde que regresó de la muerte. La verdad que es un amor. Es el chico perfecto: atento, cariñoso, padrazo, está bueno ;-) jeje, esto último es broma, aunque es cierto._

_El lunes se fue su madre a Italia no sé a qué, pues es un misterio para todos. Sólo sé que la mandó Damon ir a Florencia a por algo, pero el qué no lo sabemos nadie y mi novio no suelta prenda (novio... suena bien, ¿verdad?) Nunca me imaginé que sería así estar con Damon. Es tan atento, tan caballero. ( ~~La única pega que tiene es que él va a vivir para siempre y yo no~~. ) Pero prefiero no pensar en ello._

_Nada olvida eso, mejor lo tacho, conociendo a Damon leerá esto así que, borrado. Mejor así._

-¡Elena! -Oyó que Judith la llamaba- ¡La comida está lista!

Elena cerró el diario y lo puso debajo de la manta con la que se había estado tapando mientras estaba en el sofá recostada. Tenía la espalda baldada, aunque su tía se creía que era por los gemelos, era más bien por la nochecita que había pasado, ya que Damon apenas le había dejado dormir.

Para cuando llegó a la mesa ya tenía servida la comida.

-¿No esperamos a Robert?

-No. Que luego viene Damon y no te da tiempo a comer.

Justo en ese momento sonó el móvil de la rubia. Lo miró y vió que era un whatsapp de su novio.

**DS- Enseguida llego.**

**ELENA- OK. Estoy comiendo. Te toca esperar. ;-)**

**DS- No importa, por ti cualquier cosa.**

**ELENA- Pelotaaaaa. <3**

**DS- Y, ¿eso qué se supone que es?**

**ELENA- ¿Tú qué crees?**

**DS- Lo siento, pero creo que soy mayor para esto, no hablo el idioma whatsapp.**

**ELENA- Anda que tienes cada idea...**

**DS- ?**

**ELENA- Viejales! Jajajaja.**

**DS- Anoche no decías lo mismo.**

**A Elena se le cayó el móvil de las manos. Eso la pasaba por tomar el pelo a Damon Salvatore. Lo cogió y vio que le había vuelto a escribir. Ya se imaginaba que tendría su sonrisa de 250kw en la cara.**

**DS- ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?**

**ELENA- Mi tía me está mirando con mala cara.**

**DS- Y, ¿eso?**

**ELENA- Se me ha caído el móvil al suelo. Te dejo que al final no como. ¡Te quiero!**

**DS- Idem, princesa.**

 

* * *

 

-¿Cuánto tiempo -preguntó Stefan a su hermano mientras se dirigían a la casa de Elena- hacía que no hacíamos algo los dos juntos?

-Mucho, tanto que diría que han pasado siglos.

-Tú y las ironías. Te recuerdo que nos hemos estado llevando mal durante estos quinientos años porque tú me borraste los buenos recuerdos que tenía de ti.

-Bueno, sí, _mea culpa_. Pero si un brazo te va a hacer peligrar la vida lo cortas.

Stefan se quedó mirando a Damon intentando descifrar lo que acababa de decir. A veces no conseguía entender a Damon. Cuando comenzaba a creer que ya lo conocía a fondo, soltaba algo que lo sorprendía de tal forma que se convertía en un completo extraño a sus ojos.

-No estoy muy seguro de si lo que has dicho es bueno o no.

-Depende de qué concepto de bueno y malo tengas. No, en serio, hermanito, lo hice porque creía que así te protegería de mí. Fui capaz de matarte, así que decidí que eso era lo mejor para ti. ¿Fue una equivocación? Tal vez. Pero sigues vivo, así que igual no lo fue tanto, ¿no crees?

-Sé que lo hiciste con la mejor de las intenciones, aunque yo no crea que sea acertado. De todas formas gracias por estar ahí por y para mí.

-Sí, ya, bueno, me está subiendo el azúcar y no quiero que me dé un coma diabético así que dejemos este momento pastelón, por favor. No he venido a cazar contigo para compartir contigo a la madre de Bambi. Tengo algo que decirte y que conste que me está costando mucho soltártelo. Quería que fuese sorpresa para todos, pero dada la historia que tuviste con Elena no creo que eso sea lo más acertado.

-Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa, hermano. Confía en mí, por favor. Tal vez nuestra madre esté viva y con nosotros, pero para mí es una desconocida, así que, sólo te tengo a ti. Yo confío plenamente en ti, sé que no me harás nada que me perjudique, al menos adrede, así que, confía tú en mí, por favor.

-¡Por Dios, que alguien me traiga insulina!

-¡Damon!

-¿Qué?

-Nada, ¿qué me querías decir? -Le preguntó Stefan mientras le observaba atentamente. Damon agachó la cabeza y metió las manos en los bolsillos delanteros del vaquero. Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso. Sólo le había visto así una vez; cuando les dijo que se iba a casar con Bianca, que le había pedido su mano a su padre y luego a ella y que ambos habían consentido. Y entonces se dio cuenta. Su madre había ido a Italia a por algo que Damon tenía en su casa de Florencia. Y se había puesto nervioso al ir a decirle algo relacionado con Elena.- ¿Vas a pedirle que se case contigo?

-Vaya -replicó su hermano levantando la cabeza y mirándole fijamente a los ojos-, si resulta que sí que vas a tener algo debajo de ese pelazo.

-Me criaste tú, así que -contestó Stefan sabiendo que esa era la manera que tenía Damon de auto defenderse cuando se sentía acorralado.

-Mm, ya. Sí, voy a pedirla que se case conmigo. Quiero hacerlo bien. Quiero que esos niños tengan un hogar, que sepan lo que es tener una familia.

-Quieres que tengan lo que nosotros no tuvimos, es lógico.

-Sí, sé que aún la amas, Stef, pero supongo que entiendes que he de hacerlo.

-Por supuesto, hermano. Te mereces ser feliz por una vez en tu vida.

-Gracias - y Damon hizo algo que Stefan jamás se hubiese imaginado que haría. Sin previo aviso le abrazó de la misma forma que le abrazaba cuando eran niños y el menor tenía miedo o estaba asustado-. Y, ahora necesito que me ayudes.

-¿Cómo?

Damon miró a su hermano con su característica sonrisita en los labios antes de contestarle.

 

* * *

 

Elena se estaba cepillando los dientes cuando llamaron al timbre. Era Damon, estaba segura. Se aclaró y aprovechó para maquillarse un poquito y bajó a la sala donde el vampiro la esperaba sentado en el sofá junto a Judith, quienes callaron en cuanto ella llegó a la puerta.

-Buenas tardes -le saludó él-, princesa.

-Hola, Damon -contestó ella acercándose a él para darle un besito en los labios-. ¿Qué tal la mañana de hermanos?

-Bien, sin más. Ya sabes cómo son estas cosas. ¿Te apetece una tarde de cine?

-¿A ver cuál?

-Eso da igual, para lo que vamos a ver...

-¡Damon!

-¿Qué? Tu tía hace ya un rato que se ha ido. Y ya sabes que es cierto.

-Anda que...

-¿Qué?

-¿Vas a pagar las entradas para pegarte el lote conmigo?

-Créeme cuando te digo que he hecho cosas peores en un cine.

-Eh, vale. Prefiero no saberlo.

-¿Entonces una de cine?

-Venga va. Con tal de estar contigo...

- _Ti amo, bella mia_.

-Yo también te quiero, Dame.

-¿ _Dame_? -Preguntó el chico alzando una ceja incrédulamente.

-¿No te gusta? Es una forma cariñosa de decir tu nombre.

-Por ser tú te perdono.

-Eres de lo que no hay.

-Ya lo sé -replicó él con su sonrisa de 250 kilovatios mirándola fijamente a los ojos-. No hay nadie tan guapo como yo.

-Ah, vale -le contestó ella poniéndole morritos-. Pues gracias por lo que me toca.

Sin previo aviso, Damon la cogió en brazos y se la puso encima de manera que ella quedó a horcajadas sobre él.

-¿Crees que si no me parecieses hermosa estaría contigo? ¿Es que no notas lo mucho que me atraes?

-Damon aquí no. Mi tía...

-Al cuerno tu tía. ¿Crees que soy como Narciso?

-¿Quién? -Preguntó ella sin saber de qué hablaba el chico pero viendo que algo le había sentado muy mal a juzgar por cómo se estaba poniendo el cielo.

-¿No sabes quién era Narciso?

-No, lo siento.

-No lo sientas, tú no tienes la culpa de que la educación de hoy en día deje mucho que desear. Según la mitología griega, Narciso era un muchacho muy hermoso del que todas las féminas se enamoraban. Un día que salió a cazar ciervos al bosque, la ninfa Eco, a quien Hera había castigado a repetir las últimas palabras de todo lo que se dijese, quedó prendada de él y le siguió durante un buen trecho hasta que Narciso oyó sus pasos.

"¿Hay alguien aquí?" preguntó él. A lo que la pobre Eco sólo pudo decir "Aquí, aquí". Narciso entonces le dijo que se acercase y, tras ella repetirlo salió ante él. Pero Narciso la rechazó y ella huyó a esconderse en una cueva para siempre. Mientras tanto, Némesis, la diosa de la venganza, quiso darle un escarmiento: cuando encontrase el amor, moriría.

Así que cuando Narciso tuvo sed y se acercó a un río a beber de sus aguas, vio su reflejo y se enamoró de la imagen que veía. Cuando se agachó a darle a ese rostro un beso, se cayó al agua y al no saber nadar, se ahogó. En ese mismo lugar nació una hermosa flor la cual recibió su nombre.

-Madre mía -dijo Elena cuando él hubo acabado con la historia-, vaya historia más triste e irrealista.

-Pues con historias así nos acostaba de pequeños mi padre las pocas veces que estaba lo bastante sereno como para recordarlas.

-Pues que quede claro que no se las contarás a los gemelos.

-No -replicó Damon con una sonrisa cínica en los labios-, mejor les enseñamos los peligros que puede tener una chica si se fía de los demás, o que estar soñando con un mundo de fantasía siempre es bueno. O mejor, les enseñaremos que las chicas tienen que esperar a que llegue un príncipe azul a lomos de un corcel.

-Bueno, yo sí que encontré al mío... -Respondió ella con una sonrisa coqueta en los labios.

-Porque está tu tía, que si no no te librabas.

-Pues en el cine.

-Creía que si ibas al cine era para ver la película.

-A este paso no llegamos, Salvatore.

-Pues en marcha, señorita Gilbert.

 

* * *

 

Eran las ocho de la tarde cuando llegaron a la Casa de Huéspedes. A Elena le extrañó mucho no ver luces en las ventanas ni oír ruidos. Y más con Anabella andando por la casa.

-¿Por qué está todo tan callado?

-No lo sé -respondió él cogiéndola del brazo y arrastrándola hacia la puerta.

A Elena le pareció raro porque si pasase algo, Damon no la habría hecho entrar en la casa. Estaba perdida en esos pensamientos cuando oyó que le llegaba un mensaje a Damon, quien sacó el móvil para leerlo.

-No pasa nada, princesa. Tranquila, es sólo que no hay nadie en la casa.

-¿Ni siquiera Anabella o la señora Flowers?

-La señora Flowers está con tus amigos tomándose un café y Anabella está con su abuela en el teatro.

-¿Ya ha vuelto tu madre de Italia?

-Sip. Vamos dentro, no siempre tenemos toda la casa para nosotros solos.

Elena ante la idea de poder estar con él sin ninguna interrupción entró lo más rápido que pudo a la casa. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver en el salón una mesa preparada para dos. Se acercó y pudo ver que en uno de los platos descansaba una caja de joyería. No podía creérselo. Por eso había hecho la pantomima de llevarla al cine a ver aquel horror de película. Cogió la caja y se quedó mirándola antes de abrirla y quedarse boquiabierta justo cuando Damon se puso a su lado y se la quitó de las manos. Acto seguido se puso de rodillas y le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos y con la voz algo ronca por los nervios y la emoción del momento.

-No me voy a extender con palabras que no harían justicia alguna a lo que siento por ti, así que iré directo al grano, como decís en estos tiempos de locos; Elena Gilbert, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Elena se puso de rodillas enfrente de él y dándole un apasionado y amoroso beso le dijo que sí.


	12. Capítulo 11

Damon se despertó en mitad de la noche de repente. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía pesadillas como esas. Se giró hacia la derecha y contempló a Elena dormir. Le faltaba poco más de un  mes ya para que se pusiese de parto y probablemente por eso tuviese esas estúpidas pero bastante inquietantes pesadillas. Sabía que en parte era por los recuerdos que tenía del desastroso parto de su madre cuando ésta tuvo a su hermano. Pero, aún así no podía evitar tener ese sube y baja en el estómago.

Estaba perdido en esos escalofriantes pensamientos cuando oyó que Elena le llamaba en sueños mientras giraba la cara hacia él. Damon sonrió al verla con toda la boca abierta babeando por completo sobre la almohada. La verdad que estaba muy graciosa así, graciosa e increíblemente sexy. Aunque, si ella se viese así no pensaría lo mismo. Sin hacer ruido, cogió el móvil de la mesita de noche y le sacó una foto, lo que provocó que ella se despertase a cuenta del flash.

-¿Qué haces? -le preguntó ella somnolienta.

-Nada -respondió él rápidamente escondiendo el móvil.

-¿Cómo que nada? Dime que no me has sacado una foto dormida.

-Vale, no te he sacado una foto dormida.

-Qué gracioso, Damon.

-No te enfades, princesa. Estabas preciosa.

-Sí, preciosísima. Borra eso inmediatamente.

-Mmm... Me encanta cuando te pones en plan mandona.

-Déjate de tonterías y bórrala ahora mismo, Damon.

-Oblígame -susurró él mientras le besaba el cuello y le pasaba la mano por encima de las braguitas.

Elena enseguida se olvidó de la conversación y de la foto robada tal y como esperaba el vampiro al besarla. Los besos cada vez se estaban volviendo más fogosos cuando Elena sintió un dolor punzante que le quitó la respiración durante los segundos que este duró.

-Elena, ¿qué te pasa?

-No sé, me ha dado un dolor -entonces Damon se levantó y con rapidez vampírica encendió la luz y se volvió a acercar a la chica. Le tocó el abultado vientre a la par que miraba a la nada, escuchando atentamente-. ¿Qué haces?

-Creo que estás de parto -susurró mientras iba al armario a por el bolso que estaba ya preparado para cuando tuviesen que ir al hospital.

-Pero aún no es el momento.

-A mí no me extraña nada en absoluto que se adelanten. Debe ser algo común en mi familia. Tú espera ahí tumbada, voy a avisar a mi hermano y a preparar el coche.

-No pretenderás que vayamos en el Ferrari, ¿no?

Damon se la quedó mirando a los ojos con esa pícara sonrisita suya que hacía que a Elena le temblase todo el cuerpo. Se acercó a ella de nuevo con el bolso en la mano y, después de darle un casto y tierno besito en los labios le contestó:

-No te preocupes, _principessa_. Lo tenía ya todo pensado y preparado para este momento.

Elena le iba a preguntar lo que quería decir con eso, pero no le dio tiempo ya que, en cuanto el vampiro se levantó de la cama, desapareció a velocidad vampírica por la puerta del cuarto. Se apoyó en el respaldo de la cama a esperar a que Damon volviese para ayudarla a llegar hasta el coche.

 

* * *

 

Stefan estaba dormido cuando oyó la voz de su hermano tras la puerta de su habitación. Se levantó de la cama, se acercó a ésta y la abrió encontrándose a su hermano completamente vestido y con el bolso de los bebés en la mano.

-Damon -susurró él-, ¿qué pasa?

-Elena se ha puesto de parto. ¿Vienes con nosotros o te quedas en la retaguardia cuidando a Anabella?

-No, espera un momento. Me visto y voy con vosotros.

Tras esto cerró de nuevo la puerta y se dirigió al armario para vestirse poniéndose lo primero que pudo encontrar. Para cuando salió de la habitación, Damon ya estaba en el coche preparándolo todo para poder acomodar bien a Elena.

-¿Quieres que baje yo a Elena? -ante esa pregunta, Damon salió del coche y se giró hacia él con una extraña expresión en su rostro-. O, si quieres, voy poniendo en marcha el coche.

-Sí, mejor. -le contestó fríamente su hermano. Tenía la mandíbula ligeramente prieta, síntoma de que estaba muy nervioso. Así que eso era lo que le ocurría, estaba nervioso por el inminente parto de Elena.

-No te preocupes, hermano, la medicina ha avanzado muchísimo en estos siglos, Elena estará bien. Igual que los niños.

Damon se adentró en la casa sin decirle nada, ni siquiera le miró cuando Stefan intentó tranquilizarle. Sabía de sobra que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar el tema y poner en marcha el coche para cuando su hermano volviese con la chica, quien, a juzgar por sus quejas, debía de tener las contracciones cada poco tiempo ya. Se sentó en el asiento del conductor y se dispuso a esperar a su hermano y su futura cuñada. A la de poco apareció la pareja seguida por la madre de ambos vampiros y Anabella.

-Que te he dicho que te quedes aquí -decía el chico-. Cuando nazcan os llamo para que vayáis.

-Y yo te he dicho que soy tu madre y voy con vosotros. Por Dios, Damon, se trata de mis nietos.

-Mira, haz lo que te dé la gana, como siempre.

-A mí no me hables así, jovencito.

-Es entretenida la conversación que estáis teniendo, pero yo tengo una cabeza luchando por salir de mí y ya no aguanto las ganas de empujar. Si no queréis que nazcan aquí mismo, dejadlo ya -Damon acomodó a Elena en el asiento de atrás y se metió junto a ella mientras la chica decía su parrafada-. Bonito coche, Damie.

-Te he dicho que no me llames así.

-Pues lo siento, pero a mí me gus... ahhh -Elena cortó la frase que estaba diciendo al sentir otra contracción.

-Dios, Stefan, ¿quieres hacer el favor de arrancar de una maldita vez?

Y dicho y hecho, Stefan arrancó el coche y salió a todo correr en dirección al hospital.

 

* * *

 

**_Seis horas después._ **

Damon seguía dando vueltas por la sala de espera. Había estado con Elena durante todo el parto ya que no se fiaba de los médicos y quería asegurarse que tanto ella como los bebés estaban bien durante el alumbramiento. Una vez que ya habían nacido, le habían mandado esperar fuera, mientras subían a Elena a una habitación y preparaban a los niños.

-Damon, cielo -le dijo su madre sentada junto a Stefan y Anabella-, siéntate que me estás poniendo de los nervios.

-Pues te tomas una tila.

-Hermano, siéntate, por favor.

Damon ya iba a contestarle de malas maneras a su hermano cuando salió una enfermera y se acercó a él.

-¿Familiares de Elena Gilbert?

-Soy el padre -contestó Damon acercándose a ella-. ¿Dónde están?

-Hemos acomodado a la nueva mamá en la habitación 206, los bebés están con ella. Son preciosos, enhorabuena.

-Por supuesto que lo son -murmuró Damon mientras se dirigía al ascensor para subir a la habitación de Elena.

-Podrías se un poquito más agradable, papá.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero.

Para cuando llegaron a la habitación de Elena, ésta estaba tumbada y medio dormida con los bebés en una cunita a su lado. Damon se dirigió hacia ella nada más pasar por la puerta y, tras darle un besito en los labios, se acercó a sus hijos, acariciando sus caritas con una espléndida sonrisa en sus labios, reflejo de la felicidad que inundaba su corazón.

-Son preciosos, papá. Hola, enanos, soy vuestra hermana.

-¿Enanos? ¿En serio, Anabella?

-¿Qué? ¿Tienen nombre acaso?

-El niño Damien, a la niña te toca a ti nombrarla, _Damie_ -contestó Elena por él.

-¿Damien, segura?

-Sí, se parece a ti, así que...

-Natalia, ¿qué te parace?

-Sí, me encanta.

Stefan hizo una señal a su madre y sobrina para que saliesen con él de la habitación y así dejar a la pareja sola disfrutando de esos minutos con los recién nacidos.


	13. Capítulo 12

Stefan estaba regresando a la Casa de Huéspedes de la caza diaria cuando oyó los gritos. Eran su hermano y su madre discutiendo por algo. Desde que los niños habían nacido, Damon estaba muy irascible. Más que de costumbre.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora? -preguntó él nada más entrar por la puerta.

-Tu hermano, que no quiere despedida de soltero.

-Y, ¿por esa tontería estáis discutiendo?

-Sí, por esa tontería, hermanito. Porque al parecer soy el único que comprende que los niños son demasiado pequeños para dejarlos solos.

-Ay, Damon, cuando te pones cabezón no te gana nadie, hijo.

-Exacto. Elena sí que quiere, ve a organizarle la suya. A mí déjame tranquilo.

-Damon, que los niños no se van a quedar solos, estoy yo.

-Y, ¿quién cuidará a Elena?

-¿Es que acaso toda esta chaladura se debe a que tienes miedo a que Elena te cambie por el _stripper_?

-No digas gilipolleces.

-Y tú vigila tu lengua, que eres padre. Acuérdate de Anabella, que dijo antes _merda_ que _papa._

 _-_ Venga, hermano. Que es tu última noche como soltero. Ja, quién iba a decir que Damon Salvatore acabaría casándose.

-Pero es que...

-¿Esto va a seguir así mucho tiempo? -preguntó Elena desde la puerta- Porque al final los vais a  despertar y me ha costado mucho dormirlos.

-Están intentando convencerme de que vaya a mi despedida.

-Ya lo sé, Damon. Se os oye desde el cuarto. Deberías ir. Es una escusa de Stefan para pasar más tiempo con su hermano.

-Sí, ya verás como lo pasamos bien.

-Sí, va a ser la mejor fiesta de la historia de las despedidas de soltero. Tu, yo y yo mismo, va a ser genial.

-¿No va Matt?

-La comida no cuenta como invitado, Elena.

-¡Damon!

-¡Elena!

-Matt si va, es un amigo, así que...

-¿Amigo? ¿Mío? Stefan, no vuelvas a comer ardilla, nunca te sentaron bien los frutos secos.

-También -continuó Stefan sin hacer caso al comentario de su hermano- viene Sage. Venga, te vendrá bien desconectar de la familia un poco.

-Además -añadió Elena mientras se acercaba a su prometido- Damie y Nat estarán bien a manos de tu madre. Ya cuidó de Anabella, ¿no?

-Está bien -acabó aceptando Damon acercándose a la chica para darle un beso en los labios-. Pero sólo porque me lo pides tú.

-Mira que eres pelota. Por cierto, cielo. Esta noche duermo en mi casa, ¿vale?

-¿Eres supersticiosa? Vaya, eso es nuevo.

-No seas tonto. Es la tradición. Tú mejor que nadie deberías entenderlo, seguro que ya existía cuando eras mortal.

-Jajaja, muy graciosa, Elena.

-Tengo un buen maestro -replicó ella cogiéndole del cuello y tirando hacia ella.

-¿Sí? Pues hay muchas más cosas que quisiera enseñarte.

-Ya están -comentó Stefan antes de aclararse la garganta para llamar la atención de la pareja.

-¿Por qué no lo dejáis para mañana por la noche, chicos? Os tenéis que preparar para una fiesta.

-Tú sí que sabes cortar el rollo, _madre._

-Sí, lo sé. Es cosa de familia. Y ahora a preparase, venga.

                 

* * *

 

 

-Como se entere tu padre que te he dejado beber me la cargo -le dijo Elena a una bastante contentita Anabella.

-Y por eso no se lo diremos ninguna de las dos.

-Ay, madre mía. Deja ya el alcohol, por favor. Conociendo a Damon se carga la boda sólo para darnos el sermón a las dos.

-Tranquila, mañana me toca hacer de niñera así que ya no bebo otra cosa nada más que café. No quiero que mis hermanitos acaben con un pañal como sombrero.

-Eso está bien. Toma café hasta que se te pase la borrachera.

-Eres genial, tía. Vas a ser una madre postiza genial. Te quierooo.

-Sí, ya, yo también. Tómate café anda, muchos cafés. Y mejor te vienes conmigo a mi casa. No quiero que tu padre te vea así.

-Y, ¿qué le vas a decir para que no sospeche?

-Que mañana me haces falta para prepararme.

-Mi vestido está en mi habitación.

-Que te lo lleve tu abuela cuando lleve a los niños a mi casa.

         

* * *

 

 

-¿Te lo estás pasando bien, hermano?

-Sí, de fábula, ¿no lo ves? -respondió sarcásticamente Damon a su hermano señalando a los chicos que estaban bailando en la pista-. Tengo la sensación de que soy el único sobrio de aquí. Lo cual me avergüenza bastante, la verdad.

-Pues deja de preocuparte por los niños y ve a bailar, y por Dios, bebe algo, que mañana te casas, hombre.

-Creo que mejor me piro. Es más, debería ir a buscar a Anabella antes de que acabe con las existencias de alcohol y termine marcándose un bailecito en la barra de algún bar.

-No seas tonto, Elena la cuidará, estate tranquilo.

Damon iba a replicar a su hermano mientras cogía la cazadora de la silla en la que la había puesto cuando notó que el móvil le vibraba. Lo sacó y leyó un mensaje de Elena.

-Pues parece que sí tenía por qué preocuparme -le comentó a Stefan mientras dejaba la chupa de vuelta en la silla-. Elena dice que Anabella se queda con ella a dormir, que la necesita para ayudarla mañana a prepararse.

-Pero eso es bueno, estarán bien tranquilo.

-Conozco a Anabella demasiado bien como para saber que eso significa precisamente que no está bien.

-Anda, Damon, que es un día especial, no seas tan gruñón.

-¿Gruñón? O una de dos, o quieres que te de un puñetazo y me beba todo el bar o estás haciendo el rollo ese de psicología inversa. Pues que sepas que no te va a funcionar conmigo, hermanito.

-Anda, deja de protestar y vayamos a disfrutar de tu última noche como soltero. Hoy terminan tus días de juerga, hermano. Mañana a estas horas serás un hombre casado y de una sola mujer.

-Y Elena será mía por fin tal y como prometí hace dos años. Perdón, eso es lo que pasa cuando me atosigan. Mejor me tomo la última y me piro. Podéis seguir sin mí.

-Claro que sí, hermano. Seguiremos de despedida de soltero sin el que se casa mañana, será alucinante. Venga, tío, dejemos a los mortales solos si tanto te molestan y vayámonos tú y yo solos por ahí. Como en los viejos tiempos cuando me llevabas por las tabernas cuando éramos mortales.

-Vaya, sí que has recuperado la memoria, sí. Y, ¿qué pasa con Sage?

-Sage está demasiado entretenido como para cortarle el rollo. Les aviso que nos vamos y nos largamos a otro sitio.

-Está bien, ese me parece mucho mejor plan que estar aquí rodeados de tanto crío emborrachándose a mi costa. Si ninguno me soporta.

                 

* * *

 

 

**_Por la mañana..._ **

Elena se despertó con la luz del sol dándole en los ojos y los ronquidos de Anabella a su lado. Se estiró para mirar dentro de la cuna y ver si los niños se habían despertado. Aún estaban dormidos pero enseguida se despertarían exigiendo su desayuno. Se estaba levantando ya de la cama cuando entró la madre de Damon en su habitación.

-Buenos días, Elena. ¿Te he despertado?

-No, tranquila. Ya estaba despierta, con Anabella al lado es imposible dormir. Entre lo que se mueve y los ronquidos...

-Yo no ronco -protestó demasiado alto la aludida provocando que los bebés comenzasen a llorar-. Oh, mierda, tengo la cabeza como un bombo.

Elena se levantó y cogió a Natalia mientras su suegra hacía lo propio con Damien y Anabella se levantaba e iba al baño a ducharse.

-¿Quieres que vaya a por el sacaleches?

-No, tranquila. Fui precavida ayer y me saqué bastante leche como para que tengan para hoy.

-Pues en cuanto salga Anabella te metes en la ducha, yo voy a darles de comer, ¿vale? Cuando acabe subo a ayudaros a prepararos.

-Sí, tranquila. ¿Está mi tía levantada?

-Sí, está haciendo los desayunos. No sé a qué hora se habrá levantado, pero ya está preparada.

-¿Sabes algo de Damon?

-No debería decirte nada, pero que sepas que según Stefan ayer lo pasó fatal, al menos hasta que él y su hermano se fueron del pub en el que le hicieron la despedida.

-¿Quién iba a decir que Damon se iba a aburrir en una fiesta?

-Sí, y eso te lo debo a ti, joven Elena. Tú le has cambiado. Has sido un regalo del Cielo para mi hijo.

-Oh, por favor, me vas a sacar los colores.

-Voy a alimentar a estos pequeñuelos antes de que se vuelvan a poner a llorar. Me recuerdan a su padre cuando tenía su edad. Igual de tragones que él. Ah, hablando del rey de Roma, si te llama no le cojas, que no debéis hablar antes de la boda, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, Mary Anne, no te preocupes que no le llamaré.

-Mejor te confisco el móvil, conociendo a mi hijo como le conozco, te acabará llamando en cuanto le dejen solo.

Y, dicho eso, le cogió el móvil a su futura nuera y se fue con los niños.

                                                                           

* * *

 

 

Elena no había estado así de nerviosa en toda su vida, en cuanto entrase en esa iglesia, dejaría de ser Elena Gilbert para convertirse en Elena Salvatore. Por fin había llegado ese día, pero esa ilusión y felicidad que sentía no hacía que las mariposas que revoloteaban en su estómago dejasen de hacerlo.

Esperó a que Robert llegase hasta ella y la cogiese del brazo. Respiró profundamente antes de empezar a caminar hacia la puerta de la iglesia. En cuanto cruzaron el umbral empezó a sonar la música. Todo el mundo la observaba y murmuraba a su paso sobre la alfombra roja que reposaba sobre el suelo que iba hacia el altar. Pero eso a Elena le daba igual. Lo único que la importaba estaba delante de ella mirándola como si estuviese viendo la más hermosa visión del mundo. Y tal vez fuese así. Se había mirado al espejo antes de marchar de casa y había podido contemplar el buenísimo trabajo que habían hecho sus amigas, su tía, su suegra y Anabella.

Pero nada de ese trabajo  significaba nada en comparación a cómo se veía Damon. Siempre estaba guapo, sí. No importaba lo que se pusiera o lo que hiciera, él siempre estaba guapo. Pero es que hoy estaba indiscutiblemente guapo. No guapo no. No había palabra alguna que le hiciese justicia a cómo estaba ahí delante del altar. Bien podría tratarse de un ángel que hubiese bajado de su podio.

Cuando llegaron junto al vampiro, Robert colocó las manos de Elena sobre las de Damon en un eterno gesto de entrega. Entonces su tío se sentó junto a Judith y Damon se le acercó lo suficiente para susurrarle al oído:

-Dios ha debido de cerrar las puertas del Cielo porque tengo junto a mí a uno de sus ángeles.

Elena rió coqueta ante las palabras de quien sería en menos una hora su marido.

Ninguno de los dos estuvo atento a lo que decía el cura durante toda la ceremonia pues estaban completamente perdidos el uno en el otro. De vez en cuando algún que otro flash les sacaba de su ensimismamiento, pero enseguida volvían a perderse en su mundo. Sólo espabilaron del todo cuando tuvieron que decirse los votos y cuando la pequeña Margaret llevó las arras y se le cayeron al suelo. La pobrecilla pasó un mal rato, pues fue un pequeño accidente ya que el cojín de terciopelo rojo en el que estaban puestas se le volcó ligeramente al evitar pisar la cola del vestido de Elena. Stefan pudo salvar el momento encontrando todas las monedas de plata.

Luego llegó el momento de los anillos, los cuales guardaba Stefan y se los entregó al sacerdote quien los dispuso al alcance de la pareja.

-Lo que Dios ha unido -dijo finalmente el cura-, que no lo separe el Hombre. Yo os declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia.

Antes de que al hombre le diese tiempo de pronunciar la última frase, Damon ya había cogido a Elena por la cintura y la estaba besando. Beso que sólo cortó cuando oyó el leve llanto de uno de los bebés.

-Creo que alguien -le susurró el chico a Elena con una sonrisita traviesa en sus labios- tiene ganas de salir de aquí.

Se giraron hacia el público y enseguida todos empezaron a aplaudir y a sacar fotos. Mientras los invitados salían de la iglesia, el fotógrafo que había contratado Damon comenzó a hacerles las fotos del reportaje que luego continuarían en el bosque viejo.

                 

* * *

 

 

**_Por la noche..._ **

Damon metió a los niños en las sillitas del asiento de atrás de su Volvo mientras Elena se montaba en el asiento del copiloto. El chico se despidió de su hermano y madre y le advirtió a Anabella que se portase bien antes de sentarse al volante. Arrancó el coche y cuando salía a la carretera tocó el claxon a modo de saludo antes de perderse en la noche.

-¿Me vas a -le pregunto Elena mientras echaba un ojo a los bebés por el retrovisor, quienes dormían plácidamente en sus sillitas- decir ya a dónde vamos?

-Es una sorpresa. Ya que no nos podremos ir de Luna de Miel hasta que los críos sean un poco mayores, quería darte algo especial.

-Damon...

-No, antes de que me digas nada, es mi regalo de bodas.

-Pero yo no tengo nada que darte.

-Ya lo has hecho, princesa. Me has dado dos hijos preciosos y a ti. Para qué quiero más.

-Me refería a que no te he comprado nada. No sabía qué te podía comprar. Quiero decir, ¿qué le compras a alguien que tiene de todo y que se puede comprar de todo en cualquier momento?

-No te preocupes, Elena. Todo lo mío es tuyo, ¿recuerdas? Es más, abre la guantera y saca el sobre que hay dentro -Elena hizo lo que le dijo y se le quedó mirando sin saber qué quería-. Ábrelo.

-Pero, Damon es una cuenta bancaria a mi nombre.

-Lo sé. Y otras dos para Natalia y Damien. Para cuando tengan edad de ir a la universidad. Ah, la tuya incluye una tarjeta de crédito, pero esa aún no la tenemos. La enviarán por correo. Ya hemos llegado.

Elena miró por la ventana y se encontró con una preciosa casa de tres pisos con la fachada pintada de un azul cielo precioso que pero que apenas se podía distinguir con las luces del coche.

-Dios, Damon, ¿en serio me estás diciendo que has comprado una casa?

-Claro que la he comprado. No nos íbamos a quedar a vivir en la Casa de Huéspedes, ¿no crees? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que no te gusta?

-No es eso, Damon. La cuenta, la tarjeta y ahora la casa. ¿Tú cuánto dinero tienes?

-Jajajaja, perdí la cuenta en la Guerra de Secesión.

-¿Estuviste en la Guerra Civil?

-Sí, bueno. Llevaba un tiempo viviendo en Atlanta cuando estalló la guerra. Estar, lo que se dice estar, sólo estuve hasta que quemaron la ciudad. Dos semanas después volvía a estar en Florencia. Voy a meter a lo niños en sus cunas. Tú espérame aquí, enseguida bajo -se acercó a ella y tras darle un besito en los labios fue a la parte de atrás, abrió la puerta y sacó a los niños para luego meterse en la casa.

A Elena no le dio tiempo a aburrirse pues en cuestión de segundos volvía a tener a su marido a su lado, quien abrió la puerta del lado de la chica y, cogiéndola en brazos se dirigió a la casa cruzando el umbral de la puerta con ella alzada.

-Ahora está a mi nombre para que pudiese entrar a preparar todo, el lunes la pondré al tuyo. Espero que me dejéis entrar _signora_ Salvatore.

-No hace falta, cariño.

-Sí, sí que hace falta. Si es tuya será la casa más segura de la zona, para ti, para los gemelos e incluso para Anabella.

-No lo había pensado. Tienes razón. Pero dejémonos de royos. ¿Qué tal si me enseñas la habitación principal?

-Por supuesto  _bella mia_ , aunque mejor dejamos el momento inmobiliaria para mañana y pasamos directamente a ver lo resistente que es la cama, ¿no crees?

-Sí, ea buena idea.

Damon se la llevó en brazos hasta su habitación a velocidad vampírica provocando la risa a Elena. Una vez ahí la tumbó suavemente sobre el gran lecho y se dispusieron a estrenarla al igual que su nuevo estado civil.


	14. Capítulo 13

Sage acababa de llegar a la Dimensión Oscura cuando su padre lo abordó sin darle tiempo a reaccionar ni a apartarse de él antes de que éste le cogiese del cuello de la camisa y, señalándole con un dedo acusador le dijo:

-¿Qué parte de " _no le cuentes nada de la profecía a Damon_ " no has entendido?

-Yo no le he dicho nada, padre.

-No, se lo dijiste a su hermano y éste a él. Y no te molestes en mentirme que lo sé de muy buena fuente.

-Es mi amigo, tenía que ponerle sobre aviso. Damon odia ser humano.

-A ver si te enteras de una vez. Damon es el Elegido. Tiene que hacer para lo que ha nacido. No importa lo mucho que tú te niegues o que él no lo acepte. Lo hará porque es su Destino al igual que lo era encontrarse con Elena, enamorarse de ella y ella de él y formar una familia. Y ese amor que sientes por él, deberías olvidarlo. Como tu _amigo_ descubra que sientes algo más que amistad por él... Digamos que no volverá a contar contigo para nada.

-Damon no es así. Se enfadará y puede que esté un tiempo sin hablarme, pero nunca romperá su amistad conmigo.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-Sucedió eso cuando descubrió de quién era hijo yo.

-Puede que tengas razón, al fin y al cabo tú le conoces mejor que yo. Pero no te olvides que si algo sé de Damon Salvatore es que no le gusta la traición y nunca la perdona. Y, ocultarle tus verdaderos sentimientos y enmascararlos como amistad, para él podría ser una traición. Ahora vete a tu puesto. Cuando sea el momento apropiado, irás con él para guiarle por el camino adecuado. Y te advierto desde ahora que no toleraré ninguna rebeldía más por tu parte, ¿entendido?

-Sí, padre. Cristalino.

Su padre le miró fijamente a los ojos antes de evaporarse en el aire. Sage no sabía cómo lo haría para poder ayudar a Damon a no cumplir con la profecía, pero tendría que idear algo para conseguirlo sin que su padre se enterase. No quería que tomase represalias con él y mucho menos con el italiano.

                                                                 

* * *

 

 

**_Seis meses después_.**

Elena le estaba dando el pecho al pequeño Damien sentada en uno de los sofás de la gran sala de estar mientras aprovechaba que Natalia estaba echándose una siestecita. Lo malo de tener gemelos era la crianza. Ella quería darles el pecho todo el tiempo posible, pero al ser dos sabía de sobra que no podría hacerlo durante mucho tiempo. En momentos como este en los que uno de los dos bebés estaba dormido podía aprovechar para alimentarles con el pecho, pero lo malo era cuando los dos tenían hambre a la vez, entonces no quedaba otra que darle a uno el biberón y al otro el pecho. Menos mal que por lo menos contaba con la ayuda de Damon y, cuando ocurría esto, él se encargaba de darle el biberón al que no estuviese Elena dando el pecho.

-Creo que -le dijo Damon con una sonrisita pícara en sus labios mientras entraba por la puerta-Damien no tiene mucha hambre.

-La tenía, pero se ha vuelto a quedar dormido mientras comía.

Damon se acercó a ellos y se agachó para darle un casto beso a Elena en los labios. Para luego coger al niño y acostarlo en la cuna junto a su hermana, quien seguía dormida. Tras acariciarles ligeramente la carita a ambos bebés se sentó junto a Elena y, cogiéndola en brazos, la sentó en su regazo.

-¿Me has echado de menos? -le preguntó él besándola en el cuello tal y como sabía que a ella le gustaba y la volvía loca- Porque yo sí.

-Sí sólo has estado la mañana fuera.

-Y para mí ha sido toda una eternidad sin poder sentir tus labios sobre mi piel ni poder respirar tu olor.

-Dios, ¿de dónde sacas esas cosas?

-Sólo vocalizo las palabras que me susurra mi corazón, nada más.

Elena rió un poco antes de cogerle la cara con ambas manos y besarle apasionadamente.

-A todo esto -quiso saber ella tras cortar el beso-, ¿dónde has estado metido toda la mañana? 

-Verás, aprovechando que tenemos aquí a toda la familia y que los críos ya han crecido algo, he ido con Stefan a comprar los billetes para la Luna de Miel.

-¿Ya?

-Es el momento apropiado, hay que aprovechar que estamos en primavera, que viene el buen tiempo y...

-Como si para ti el tiempo fuese un problema.

-Cierto. La cosa es que, bueno, sé que siempre quisiste ver la ciudad que nos vio crecer a mí y a mi hermano y había pensado que...

-¡Oh, Dios mío! -exclamó Elena contenta y feliz por la sorpresa de su marido- ¡¿Nos vamos a Florencia de Luna de Miel!? 

-Bueno, más bien, una ruta turística por todo el país. Sé que siempre has querido ir a Italia y, bueno, pensé que tal vez...

-¡Me encanta, Damon! -aseguró Elena besándole de nuevo.

-Me alegro de que te guste la idea. Y ahora, ¿qué tal si subes a nuestro cuarto y preparas tu maleta? Yo me quedo con los niños.

-¿Preparar la maleta? ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

-Esta noche. El avión sale a las 11 de la noche.

-Un momento -dijo ella poniéndose seria de repente-. Y, ¿los niños?

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, princesa. Lo tengo todo pensado. Mi madre, Anabella, Stefan y tu tía se encargarán de cuidarlos mientras estemos fuera.

-Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo estaremos en Italia?

-Vaya, ¿aún no hemos cogido el avión y ya estás deseando volver?

-No es eso, Damie. Es que no quiero pasar mucho tiempo lejos de ellos. Y, ¿si se olvidan de nosotros?

-Sólo será un mes, cariño. Y si quieres, más adelante podríamos ir los cinco. Verás como apenas notan que nos hemos ido. Ademas, había pensado que podríamos hacer todos los días videollamadas. ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Que qué me parece? -preguntó ella poniéndose a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Damon mientras le cogía el cuello de la camisa y tiraba de él hacia ella- Que eres el mejor marido de la historia, señor Salvatore.

-Siempre es un -le respondió él mirándola fijamente a los ojos con su sonrisa de 200 kilovatios- placer poder serviros a vos, señora Salvatore.

-Te quiero, Damon.

-Y yo a ti, _bella mia_.

Y dicho esto se besaron apasionadamente hasta que ya no lo pudieron resistir más y se fueron quitando la ropa el uno al otro hasta estar completamente desnudos.

Estaban tan perdidos el uno en el otro que ninguno de los dos se dieron cuenta que ya no estaban solos.

-¡Santa Madre de Dios! ¿Para esto me das la llave de tu casa, hijo? Menos mal que al final no ha venido conmigo Anabella.

-Eso te pasa por entrar sin llamar, ¿y si no estuviesemos... presentables?

-No he llamado porque tú me has dado la llave y se supone que deberíais estar haciendo las maletas no pervirtiendo al sofá de seis mil euros que mandaste traer desde Italia.

-La llave te la he dado para cuando no estemos Elena y yo, no para que interrumpas nuestra intimidad.

-Ya basta, Damon -le susurró su mujer mientras se tapaba con la manta que había sobre el respaldo del sofá.

-Sí, _amore._ Te llevaré al cuarto. Enseguida estoy contigo, madre.

                   

* * *

 

 

-Y recuerda que Dame es el más tragón de los dos. Ah, y que a Nat le suele salir un sarpullido en la carita que...

-Que ya lo sé, Elena. Mis nietos no son los únicos bebés de los que he cuidado.

-Sí, lo sé. Lo siento.

-Vamos, princesa -le dijo Damon a la vez que la cogía del brazo suavemente-. Debemos embarcar ya.

-Sí. Adiós, Nat, Dame. Mamá os quiere.

-Adiós chicos -se despidió Mary Anne de la pareja con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Llamaremos cuando aterricemos en Florencia.

-Gracias, hijo. Y pasadlo bien.

Tras esta emotiva despedida, el joven matrimonio se dispuso a entrar por la puerta de embarque para iniciar su viaje de Luna de Miel atrasado porque los gemelos eran pequeños.

-¿Era necesario -le preguntó Elena a Damon- que cogieras billetes de primera clase?

-Pff. Yo siempre viajo en primera, Elena. Si no, no viajo.

-Pero es que te habrá costado un dineral...

-Cuando tienes quinientos años para guardar dinero, créeme que buscas cualquier escusa para poder gastarlo y este nunca se acaba.

-Algún día tendrás que decirme cuánto dinero tienes.

-Tú no te preocupes por nada, Elena. Yo siempre os cuidaré a ti y a los niños. Somos una familia.

-Sí, una familia feliz.

Tras decir esto, Damon la miró sonriendo antes de darle un casto beso en los labios y acomodarse bien en su asiento.


	15. Capítulo 14

**_Aeropuerto Amerigo Vespucci, Florencia, Italia._ **

Elena estaba dormida cuando llegaron a tierras italianas. Damon le dedicó una tierna sonrisita antes de despertarla suavemente.

- _Suscita_ _-_ le susurró en el oído mientras la zarandeaba un poco-, _mia sposa_ (despierta, esposa mía).

Elena abrió los ojos y se encontró con que su marido tenía la cara metida en su cuello y que le estaba dando suaves besos en él. Como aún tenía la mente en el sueño que había tenido hasta que Damon la despertó, dejó escapar un pequeño gemido antes de que sus mejillas se sonrojasen ligeramente debido al placer que sentía por las caricias del chico, hasta que se dio cuenta de dónde estaban, entonces le apartó avergonzada y miró por la ventanilla a la par que le preguntaba si habían llegado ya.

- _Si,_ _principessa_ -le contestó él con una sonrisa en sus labios y las pupilas dilatadas por el deseo-. _Vi siamo già arrivati_ (sí, princesa. Ya hemos llegado).

-Me encanta que me hables en italiano, pero no tengo ni idea de lo que me has dicho.

-Que hemos llegado. Vamos -le dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse del asiento-, tenemos que ir a por un taxi para llegar al hotel.

-Uf, cómo me duelen las piernas -se quejó ella mientras bajaban del avión-, madre mía.

-No te quejes que te has pasado las últimas ocho horas del vuelo dormida.

-Ya, pero eso no quita para que me duelan las piernas.

-Eso será porque no parabas quieta. A saber qué estabas soñando... -añadió él con su sonrisa de 250 kw.

-¡Ah, Damon Salvatore -exclamó ella dándole un ligero golpe en el brazo-, te has vuelto a meter en mis sueños!

-¿Qué? Me aburría. Además, ¿me vas a decir que no te ha gustado? -le contestó él medio riéndose.

Elena iba a responderle cuando vio que se les había acercado un hombre de unos cincuenta años y le habló en italiano a Damon a lo que este asintió ligeramente con la cabeza antes de indicarle a la chica que entrase en el taxi. Estaba tan entretenida con la conversación que estaban teniendo que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que ya habían llegado a la zona de los taxis.

-¿Está muy lejos el hotel? -quiso saber ella cuando Damon se sentó a su lado.

-No, como a media hora, más o menos. Depende del tráfico que haya y de las vueltas que nos haga dar el taxista.

- _Dove sono alloggiati, signore?_ (¿A dónde les llevo, señor?) -le preguntó el hombre a Damon mirándole por el espejo retrovisor cuando ya se había sentado en el asiento del conductor.

- _Portarci direttamente all'hotel Monna Lisa, per favore_ (Llévenos directamente al hotel Monna Lisa, por favor).

 _-D'accordo_ (de acuerdo) -añadió el taxista antes de poner en marcha el coche y tomar la dirección que el vampiro le había dado.

-Esto es mucho más -murmuró Elena mientras miraba por la ventanilla del taxi- bonito de lo que yo me había llegado a imaginar.

-Y eso que ahora no lo puedes ver bien. Espérate a verlo a la luz del día y sin el cristal de un coche de por medio.

-¿Cuándo empezará la guía turística?

-Mañana, hoy descansaremos. Tú te habrás dormido durante la mitad del viaje, pero yo no. Igual salgo a comer algo -dijo él más para sí mismo que para su mujer.

-Ah, yo pensé que...

-Por supuesto que haremos el amor, _mio caro_ (cariño mío).

Elena se puso colorada y se medio tumbó en el regazo del chico escuchando el rápido latir de su corazón.

-Te quiero, Damon.

- _Anch'io ti amo, tesoro_. ¿Te vas a dormir otra vez? (Yo también te quiero, cielo)

-No, tranquilo -le contestó ella sonriendo-. Quiero disfrutar de la compañía.

-Eso siempre, _bella mia_ -le respondió él dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

Tras recorrer muchas calles, por fin llegaron al hotel. Hotel que era precioso. Elena se quedó admirando el hermoso edificio que tenía ante ella mientras se les acercaba el botones para recibirles y llevarles a su habitación las maletas.

-¿Te gusta, princesa?

-Si por dentro es tan bonito como por fuera...

-Estuve mirando a ver cual de todos los hoteles era el mejor. Al final me ayudó Stefan. Siempre que he venido a Florencia he alquilado una casa, ya sabes, por la intimidad y esas cosas. Si estás en un hotel tienes quién te limpie la habitación y eso supone cierto peligro si tienes apetitos no humanos como es mi caso. Él es al que le gustan los hoteles.

-Pues has hecho bien haciéndole caso. Es precioso.

-Me alegro. Luego me acordé que ya había estado aquí. Así que, más o menos sé dónde pueden estar las cosas. Sólo lo han modernizado un poco, lo suficiente para que el hotel tenga calidad de cuatro estrellas sin perder la esencia florentina renacentista.

-Ah, ¿sí, estuviste aquí?

-Sí, de humano. Aquí vivía un amigo mío de la infancia, Lorenzo Bernini. Los Bernini eran amigos y socios de mi padre y Paola se quedó embarazada de Lorenzo a la par que mi madre de mí, con lo que crecimos juntos. Él era unos meses mayor que yo, éramos como hermanos. Y, cuando sus padres daban alguna fiesta, que era bastante a menudo, yo me quedaba a dormir aquí con el permiso de mi madre. Hasta que nació Stefan y ella murió. Luego mi padre no me lo permitió más, aunque seguí haciéndolo de vez en cuando, no soportaba estar en la misma casa que mi padre y aprovechaba cuando estaba tan borracho que caía inconsciente, para ir allí.

-¿Sí? Se me hace raro imaginarte como debías ser en tu época de adolescente rebelde.

-Ya, entonces te digo que siempre iba vestido con terciopelo azul o rojo como buen florentino que era. Sólo utilizabamos el negro cuando estábamos en Inglaterra, en la corte de Enrique VIII estaban muy anticuados en cuanto a moda se refería. Bueno y a todo lo demás.

-Te tenía que quedar bien el rojo y el azul. Con tu color de pelo y tu pálida piel...

-A mí todo me queda bien siempre, _amore._

-Eso me pasa por querer hacerte un cumplido -respondió ella haciendo pucheros.

-No te preocupes, _bella mia,_ hacemos muy buena pareja. _Andiamo_ (vamos) _-_ dijo él del brazo antes de acercarse a la recepción del hotel.

-Buonna noite -le saludó claramente sólo a Damon la recepcionista, quien no se cortaba ni un pelo a la hora de sonreír descaradamente al vampiro intentando hacerse notar y que él se fijaste en ella, gesto que molestó bastante a Elena-, _signore_ (Buenas noches, señor).

- _Ciao_ (hola) _-_ respondió él educadamente sin hacer caso de las miradas insinuantes que le lanzaba la descarada italiana-. Somos los señores Salvatore. Teníamos una reserva aquí a nombre de Damon Salvatore.

La recepcionista miró a Elena de arriba a abajo en cuanto él dijo lo de "señores Salvatore". A lo que Elena respondió jugando descaradamente con su alianza para que la mujer la viese. Después agachó la cabeza y comenzó a teclear en su ordenador.

-Sí, aquí está su reserva, _signore_. Es la suite nupcial. Marco les acompañará.

 _-Grazie_ (gracias) -contestó Damon siguiendo al botones que al parecer era el tal Marco.

-¿De qué narices iba esa tía? -protestó Elena visiblemente enfadada mientras subían por las escaleras de mármol- Si tiene edad suficiente como para ser tu madre, por Dios.

-No lo creo, princesa. Yo soy mucho más mayor que ella.

-Sí, pero eso ella no lo sabe.

-No te preocupes, _amore_ , ya sabes que sólo tengo ojos para ti.

-¿Siempre te pasa esto, allá adonde vas?

-Me temo que sí. Aunque no soy el único. Tendrías que ver lo que está pensando el imbécil del botones. Me parece que hoy ceno aquí.

-¡Damon!

-Ni Damon ni ostias. Me lleva tocando los huevos desde que te ha visto en la entrada.

-¿Ves? ¿A qué molesta? -le dijo ella mientras le miraba a los ojos con una sonrisita de autosuficiencia- Déjalo estar, Dame. Si tanta hambre tienes puedes tomar la mía.

Ante esas palabras, los ojos del vampiro se iluminaron con la esperanza de poder volver a beber de Elena.

- _Siamo arrivati_ -dijo el botones abriendo la puerta y dejando las maletas dentro de la habitación-, _signori. Vogliono possono andare giù alla sala da pranzo per la cena. E'aperto fino alle undici disera e si apre alle sette. Se non si vuole perdere, è possibile richiedere il servizio in camera._ (Hemos llegado, señores. Si quieren pueden bajar al comedor para cenar. Está abierto hasta las once de la noche y se abre a las siete de la mañana. Si no desean bajar, pueden solicitar el servicio de habitaciones.)

 _-_ _Conformemente_ -dijo de mal humor Damon acercándose al chico y mirándole fijamente a los ojos-. _Da questo momento tu non vedere mia moglie, è stato chiarito?_ (De acuerdo. A partir de ahora no mirarás a mi mujer, ¿ha quedado claro?)

 _-Si, signore_ -contestó el botones como en trance.

En cuanto este cerró la puerta, Elena le lanzó una mirada de reprimenda a Damon.

-¿Qué quieres -preguntó él sin darse por enterado- hacer? ¿Cenamos aquí o bajamos al restaurante?

-Mejor aquí. Sólo me apetece provar esa cama gigante que hay ahí. Es precioso, Damon. Me encanta.

-Me alegro. ¿Qué vas a querer para cenar?

-Me da igual. Escoge tú.

-¿Qué te parecen unas berengenas a la parmesana? No hay mejor sitio para comerlas que Florencia.

-Pues habrá que probarlas.

Damon se acercó a ella para darla un casto beso en los labios antes de ir a por el teléfono para pedir la cena. Mientras, ella fue a ducharse y a cambiarse para ponerse la lencería que le había regalado Meredith por su boda antes de irse para Italia.

         

* * *

 

 

Anabella estaba viendo su serie favorita cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Joder, no me lo puedo creer.

-Anabella -le reprendió su abuela-, esa lengua.

-Dean está a punto de hacer boom delante de Amara y justo llaman a la puerta. ¿Cómo quieres que no me enfade?

-Anda sigue viendo eso, ya voy yo a abrir.

-Eso está claro -murmuró la chica antes de subir el volumen del televisor mientras su abuela abría la puerta encontrándose con Sage.

-Madame -le saludó el francés-, ¿se encuentra _mon petit tyran_ en casa?

-No. Está en Italia con Elena de Luna de Miel. ¿Por qué, qué ocurre?

-De momento nada. Pero tengo noticias sobre la profecía esa.

-Pues dímelas a mí.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarán fuera del país?

-No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo será. Pero no creo que menos de un mes. Quiere llevarla por toda Italia.

-No te precupes, _mon cherî._ Puedo esperar a que vuelva. Yo seguiré investigando por la Dimensión Oscura a ver si logro averiguar algo más.

-Dime al menos qué es lo que sabes hasta ahora.

-Ah, _oui, madame._ He averiguado que la profecía debe llevarse a cabo durante el solsticio de Invierno. Pero aún no sé qué es lo que debe hacer ni dónde.

-Está bien. Cuando averigües más, nos lo cuentas, por favor. De momento no le diré nada a Damon. No quiero estropearles el viaje.

_-D'acorde, madame._

       

* * *

 

 

-Pedazo jacuzzi tenemos en el baño, Damon -le dijo Elena al vampiro desde el baño.

-Pues si quieres podemos tomarnos un momento de relax y probar a ver qué tal está el agua.

Elena sonrió al oírle decir eso mientras se miraba en el espejo y comprovaba que Meredith tenía muy buen gusto a la hora de escoger lencería sexy. Respiró profundamente antes de salir del baño.

-¿Cuánto crees que tardarán en subirnos la cena?

-No creo que... ¡Dios!

Elena sonrió coquetamente al ver el efecto que tenía vestida así delante de él. Al pobre hasta se le había caído el móvil al suelo.

-¿Te gusta?

-¿Que si me gusta? Ahora mismo sólo puedo pensar en echarte en esa cama y no dejarte levantar hasta mañana.

-Pero -contestó ella con inocencia fingida a la vez que jugaba con una de los tirantes del minúsculo camisón, obsequio de Bonnie, que se había puesto sobre la lencería-, ¿qué pasa con la cena?

-Al Diablo con la cena -dijo con la voz completamente ronca antes de acercarse a ella a velocidad vampírica para tumbarla en la cama echándose él encima.

-No me lo rompas, cielo.

-Te puedes comprar otro. Qué coño. Te llenaré el armario de estas prendas. Viendo cómo te quedan...

-Eres de lo que no hay -susurró ella antes de dejarse llevar por la impetuosidad de su marido.

Estaban tan perdidos el uno en el otro que no se dieron cuenta de que llamaban a la puerta hasta que no oyeron la voz de una chica dentro de la habitación.

- _Servizio in camera_ (servicio de habitaciones).

- _Merda_ -susurró Damon levantándose rápidamente-. Ahora vuelvo, princesa.

Salió de la habitación en la que se encontraba el lecho hacia la pequeña sala en la que se estaba la joven con la bandeja en las manos esperando. Al ver a Damon vistiendo sólo unos calzoncillos abrió los ojos como platos y se puso tan roja como la sangre que corría por sus venas y automáticanente comenzó a disculparse.

-Oh, _Dio mio. Mi scusi, mi dispiace._ (Oh, Dios mío. Discúlpeme, lo siento)

- _Cosa vuoi? -_ preguntó Damon de malas maneras. (¿Qué quieres?)

- _Io porto la cena hanno chiesto, ni dispiace, signore._ (Les traigo la cena que pidieron, lo siento, señor)

- _Lasciarto lì e andare._ (Déjala ahí y vete).

- _Si, signore._

La chica se fue toda avergonzada de la habitación antes de que Damon cerrase de un portazo declarando así que estaba de muy mal humor. Daba igual dónde estuviesen, siempre tenía que haber alguien que los interrumpiese. Cogió la tapa de la bandeja y olió la comida antes de posar los ojos en el bote de nata que había pedido. Bueno, por lo menos Stefan tenía razón y eran eficientes en ese hotel. Pensó, con una sonrisa picarona en sus labios, lo mucho que iban a disfrutar los dos con el postre que iban a tener. Dio un ligero bote al notar cómo los brazos de Elena le abrazaban por detrás y, dándose él la vuelta hacia ella, ésta le susurró.

-La próxima vez acuérdate de poner el cartel de _no molestar_ , y así no se nos fastidiará la excursión mañanera por la capital de la Toscana.

-¿Está lloviendo? -preguntó él mirando por encima de la cabeza de la chica hacia la ventana.

-No, tranquilo. Sólo se ha encapotado un poco -susurró ella pasándole las manos por detrás del cuello y acercando la cabeza del vampiro hacia ella-. Y, ahora, ¿qué tal si cenamos y después seguimos con lo que estábamos haciendo antes de que nos interrumpieran?

-Mmm -respondió él relamiéndose-. Buen plan.

-Y, ¿esa nata? -preguntó Elena cogiendo un plato y comenzó a comerse Su ración de berengena.

-Para postre -respondió él colocando los platos en la pequeña mesa.

-¿Qué postre? No lo veo, Damon. Se lo han debido de olvidar.

- _Caro_ (Cariño) -le respondió él riéndose y mirándola fijamente a los ojos con esa mirada suya que la desnudaba y la hacía derretirse cual bola de nieve al sol-, el postre eres tú.

Ante esa frase y la mirada que su marido tenía, a Elena se le cayó el tenedor de la mano haciendo algo de ruido al golpear en la porcelana de plato. Notó cómo se sonrojó al imaginarse lo que él había dicho implícitamente.

-Creo que se me han quitado las ganas de berenjena -susurró ella apartando el plato mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-Come al menos la mitad, Elena. Llevas muchas horas sin comer nada. La espera merecerá la pena, créeme.

Ante eso, a la chica no le quedó otra que hacer caso a su marido y comer. La verdad era que estaba hambrienta. Comieron entre risas y copas de vino, el cual a Elena le encantó y comentó que nunca había probado un vino tan delicioso para la diversión del chico, quien, con una orgullosa sonrisita en sus labios, le contestó que estaban en la cuna del vino.

Cuando finalizaron la cena, Damon cogió en brazos a su mujer y se la llevó así a la cama donde la dejó suavemente antes de comenzar a desnudarla de nuevo. Y, tras coger el spray de nata se dispuso a utilizarlo y así a comenzar la larga y placentera noche que tenía pensada. Ahora que estaban completamente solos y que no tendrían ningún tipo de interrupción.

             

* * *

 

 

 _Damon corría riendo mientras su madre iba detrás de él siguiéndole con la falda ligeramente levantada para no tropezar con ella. El niño recorrió todo el pasillo y bajó las escaleras sin mostrar ni una pizca de temor a pesar de que le costaba bastante bajar por ellas debido a su corta edad. Cuando terminó de bajarlas, provocando que su madre aguantarse brevemente la respiración ante el peligro que podía correr el pequeño, ya que el mármol de las escaleras era muy resbaladizo y más para la suela de los zapatitos del niño, llegó a la puerta que daba al jardín trasero del_ palazzo _y corrió hasta llegar a donde se encontraba su padre quien acababa de llegar del_ palazzo _de los Bernini._

-Papa - _gritó el niño saltando a los brazos de su padre, a quien a penas sí le dio tiempo a coger al pequeño al vuelo._

_-Damon, por Dios -le reprendió él visiblemente enfadado-. No vuelvas a hacer eso._

_-Tu hijo -dijo secamente Mary Anne a su esposo cuando se acercó a ellos- te recibe calurosamente y ¿tú lo reprendes?_

_-Cuando le reprendo por algo lo hago con un buen motivo. Y tú deberías ser más severa con él. Correteando por la casa los dos como si fueseis dos campesinos corriendo por el campo. Damon es el futuro señor de esto, debe aprender a comportarse como tal y tú deberías darle ejemplo._

_-Sabes que tiene tres años, ¿no?_

_-Ti,_ papa - _dijo contento el niño que aún estaba en los brazos de su padre mirándole fijamente con una jovial e inocente sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras alzaba su manita izquierda con tres deditos indicando así los años que tenía_ _-Dame tene tes._

- _Es verdad_ - _se excusó Giussepe al recordar de dónde venía y lo que tenía planeado para esa tarde-_. _Lo siento mucho, Damon, me has asustado al verte venir así_.

- _Dame sente abe atutao a_ papa. _No queia_.

- _No pasa nada, pero que no se repita. Ahora ve a jugar mientras hablo con tu madre_.

 _-Ti_ _-contestó el niño antes de salir corriendo hacia la fuente de Venus y Cupido que había justo en medio del jardín donde se encontraba su niñera._

_-Ese niño -dijo molesto Giussepe- es igual de incorregible que su madre._

_-Gracias a Dios que es idéntico a mí -respondí ella dolida por el comentario de su esposo._

_-No pretendía ofenderte, querida._

_-Ya, tú nunca pretendes nada de lo que haces. ¿Has encargado lo que te dije?_

_-Sí, vengo de la casa de los Bernini. He hablado con_ _Francesco y me ha asegurado que su cocinera vendrá aquí para hacer el pastel que has dicho. Aunque sigo sin entender por qué no vale la nuestra._

_-Ya te he dicho que Bartola no sabe hacer ese tipo de pastel. Y Damon lo notaría, sabes de sobra el paladar tan especial que tiene._

_-Estás malcriando a ese niño y luego, cuando sea más mayor va a ser imposible de enderezarle._

_-Giussepe, deja de decir tonterías, por favor. Se trata sólo de un pastel de cumpleaños. Estás diciendo siempre que quieres que el niño tenga lo mejor, que es un Salvatore. Pues bien, esa cocinera hace el mejor pastel de toda Florencia._

_-Si eso es cierto, tal vez deberíamos cambiar de cocinera, ¿no?_

_Mary Anne iba a replicarle cuando ambos oyeron los llantos del pequeño y cómo Benigna intentaba calmarle sin conseguirlo._

_-¿Qué -preguntó la madre agachándose junto a su hijo- ha pasado, Dame?_

_Pero el niño no contestaba, seguía llorando desconsoladamente._

_-Benigna -cuestionó esta vez Giussepe con voz autoritaria y mirando preocupado a su hijo-, ¿qué es lo que ha ocurrido? ¿Se ha caído?_

- _No_ , signore _-contestó temerosa la sirvienta-_. _Simplemente le he contado lo que le pasó a Vittorio_ _._

_-¿Quién es Vittorio?_

_-Increíble -murmuró su esposa abrazando a su hijo mientras le susurraba palabras de consuelo en inglés-. Luego dices que te preocupas por tu hijo. Es el gatito que le trajo mi padre de Inglaterra la última vez que vino de visita._

_-Oh -recordó el hombre-, el que se cayó a la fuente._

_Ante eso el niño lloró más fuerte aún, lo que hizo que Mary Anne mirarse de malas manera a su marido antes de coger al niño en brazos y meterse dentro del_ palazzo.

_Giussepe los siguió y cuando llegó junto a su mujer, le arrancó a su hijo de su regazo sin cuidado alguno y, tras dejarlo en el suelo, cogió a Mary Anne del brazo y, arrastrándola, la llevó hasta sus aposentos donde la propinó una pequeña paliza que el pequeño Damon no vio pero sí pudo oír haciéndole olvidar el motivo por el que lloraba y sustituyéndolo por el sentimiento de culpa al oír los gemidos de dolor que quédamente dejaba escapar su madre._

             

* * *

 

 

-Damon -le llamó suavemente Elena mientras le zarandeaba un poco para despertarle-, cariño, despierta.

Damon abrió los ojos y miró asustado a su alrededor como buscando un peligro. Al darse cuenta dónde y con quién estaba se calmó y abrazó a la chica quién le susurró palabras de consuelo.

A la de un rato se levantó y en un abrumador silencio se fue al baño. Elena se levantó, se puso un camisón y fue tras él.

-¿Quieres probar el jacuzzi? -le pregunto Damon cuando ella llegó junto él.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, tranquila. Sólo ha sido una pesadilla, nada sin importancia.

-Estabas llamando a tu madre y diciendo que lo sentías.

-Siento haberte despertado, _principessa_.

-Tranquilo, lo importante es que estés bien.

-Con una muestra de amor y cariño se me pasará -le respondió él sonriéndola pícaramente mientras acercaba sus labios a los de ella para besarla-. Prefería el otro camisón.

-Y yo, te dije que no lo rompieras.

-Cierto -afirmó él-. Y ahora, ¿qué te parece si probamos el jacuzzi?

Como respuesta, Elena saltó a los brazos de su marido y le besó profundamente a la par que él la metía en el caliente y burbujeante agua antes de hacer él lo mismo y comenzar a descender sus labios por el cuello de la chica.

-Está vez no lo rompas -murmuró ella echando la cabeza para atrás y así darle mejor acceso a su cuello.

-Shhh, deja la mente en blanco y disfruta.

-Puedes hacerlo si quieres -le dio permiso ella cuando el vampiro posó sus labios sobre el caliente pulso de su yugular.

-¿Estás segura?

-Al final antes no has bebido y estás hambriento, lo sé. Hazlo, cielo. Sé que no me harás daño.

Ante eso Damon ya no pudo resistirse más y la mordió lo más suavemente que pudo y comenzó a beber el elixir que era su sangre. Aunque ya no tuviese poder alguno seguía siendo especial para él, porque la amaba e inexplicablemente ella le amaba a él de la misma forma. Y cuando el amor está de por medio la sangre fluye de distinta forma haciéndola un manjar exquisito para cualquier vampiro que se precie.

Poco después dejó de beber de ella para volver a cubrirla de besos por todas partes, bajando por su clavícula hasta llegar a sus pecho, saboreando uno mientras jugaba con el otro con una mano y con la otra bajaba hasta su intimidad y comprobaba con sus largos y expertos dedos lo preparada para él que estaba por lo que Elena le clavó las uñas sin ningún cuidado en la espalda.

-Mmm -ronroneó él al comprobarlo y sentir sus uñas atravesando sin miramientos la piel de su espalda-, Dios, eres tan apasionada, princesa.

-Oh -protestó ella deseosa de que la tomase ya-, Damon, por favor.

-Por favor, ¿qué? -la picó él mientras seguía jugando con su cuerpo.

-No te hagas el tonto. Sabes de sobra a lo que me refiero.

-Pídemelo y lo haré encantado.

-Hazme tuya, Damon.

-Vuestros deseos son órdenes para mí, _signora_ Salvatore.

Y, segundos después entró suavemente en ella haciéndoles a ambos soltar un ligero gemido. Elena le clavó más aún las uñas en la espalda.

-Joder, Elena -se quejó él-. Menos mal que me curo con rapidez, nena.

Elena como toda respuesta le besó apasionadamente mientras movía la cadera provocando que Damon aumentase la velocidad de sus acometidas hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo aguantar ya más alcanzando ambos a la vez al clímax. Ella explotó arañándole la espalda desde el homoplato hasta la altura de la cintura. Él derramó su semilla en el interior de ella mordiéndole el labio inferior haciéndola dos pequeñas incisiones antes de dejarse caer sobre ella aprovechando la poca gravedad que tenían en la burbujeante bañera.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó minutos después Damon a Elena separándose de ella para dejarla recuperarse.

-Sí, me molesta algo el labio, pero estoy bien.

-Eso tiene fácil solución -aseguró él inclinándose sobre ella para besarla invadiendo la boca de Elena con su lengua vertiendo un poco de su sangre en ella curando así las dos heriditas y los moratones que le había provocado en un momento de loca pasión. Cuando finalizó el beso la cogió en brazos y salió con ella del jacuzzi. La dejó con suavidad de pie sobre la alfombra que había en el suelo y la secó con una de las blancas y esponjosas toallas que había en una balada junto a la ducha. Luego se secó él, volvió a cogerla en brazos, salió del baño apagando la luz con su mente y la metió en la cama haciendo él lo mismo después. Elena se abrazó a él y así se quedaron dormidos.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**_Mercado de esclavos._ _Dimensión Oscura._ **

Sage estaba intentando conseguir más información sobre la profecía pero parecía que los habitantes de la Dimensión Oscura tenían demasiado miedo a su padre como para atreverse a traicionarle contándole lo que sabían a su hijo. Estaba pensado en volver a la Tierra cuando una mano se posó en su brazo impidiendo así su rápido avance por la abarrotada plaza. Se giró para ver quién era el que había osado agarrarle del brazo y se encontró con un hermosa muchacha rubia y con los ojos azules que le recordaba bastante a la bella Elena.

- _Signore_ -le susurró ella mirándole con ojos tímidos y suplicantes.

-¿Te conozco?

-No, _signore_. Pero tengo entendido que conocéis a Damon Salvatore.

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó él mosqueado.

-Mi nombre es Bianca Bernini. No sé si él os habrá hablado de mí. Hace mucho tiempo fui su prometida, mas un hombre me asesinó antes de poder ser su esposa.

-¿Qué quieres de él? Siento mucho decírtelo, pero él ahora ha encontrado la felicidad con otra mujer. Y tiene familia.

-Lo sé, _signore_. Supe que le perdí en cuanto fui asesinada. Pero no es por eso por lo que quiero hablar con vos. He oído que deseáis saber sobre una profecía. Sé algo que os puede venir bien.

-¿Sí? -cuestionó él entusiasmado porque por fin pudiese lograr saber algo más.

-Sí, _signore._ Pero no debemos hablar aquí. Debemos hacerlo en privado.

-¿Cómo sé que puedo fiarme de ti?

-Por favor, signore. Sólo quiero proteger a Damon. Puede que él se haya olvidado de mí, pero yo no he podido. Crecimos juntos, él era el mejor amigo de mi hermano mayor y cuando yo cumplí los dieciséis años coincidimos en la fiesta de Carnaval de los Médici y ahí comprendimos que lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro no era simple amistad. Comenzamos a vernos a escondidas de nuestros padres, Damon siempre me respetó, fue todo un caballero conmigo. No hizo pública nuestra relación hasta que no le pidió mi mano a mi padre y ahí empezó a cortejarme públicamente y luego anunciamos nuestro compromiso a su padre. Recuerdo que él estaba muy nervioso esa noche y yo me sentía la mujer más afortunada del mundo por ser sabedora de poseer el corazón del indomable Damon Salvatore. Sé que vos no me conocéis y yo a vos tampoco, pero esa felicidad que me fue arrebatada ha evolucionado a lo largo de los siglos a un sentimiento de venganza hacia el ser que me mató.

-Lo siento mucho, joven Bianca. Estoy seguro que tu muerte es una de las heridas que pueblan el corazón de Damon. ¿Sabes quién fue tu asesino?

-Quien quiere que esa profecía se cumpla. Vuestro padre. Yo era un lastre para sus planes para con Damon y por eso me quitó de en medio y me ha tenido encerrada aquí hasta que Damon y sus amigas me soltaron y liberaron junto a otras esclavas. Pero Damon no me reconoció al ver, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que él ya me había olvidado. Supongo que quinientos años son muchos.

-Lo siento. Yo te protegeré de mi padre, pero debes contarme todo lo que sepas. Iremos a la Tierra, te dejaré con Stefan Salvatore y él te esconderá hasta que todo esto pase.

-No quiero ser un lastre, _signore._

-No lo serás. Evitarás que Damon se convierta en algo que no quiere ser.

- _Grazie mile, signore_ -le respondió ella visiblemente emocionada.

                                                                                  

* * *

 

 

A Elena le despertó el sol dándole en la cara. Se estiró perezosamente antes de girarse y ver que a su lado no había nadie. Se levantó y cogió de la maleta otro camisón, ya que el que se tenía que haber puesto la noche anterior estaba empapado aún después de que su marido la hubiese metido en el _jacuzzi_ con él vestida. Se puso colorada al recordar todos los momentos vividos en esa pequeña piscina. Aún estaba perdida en esos apasionantes recuerdos cuando la puerta se abrió y Damon entró con una bolsa de papel en una mano mientras que en la otra tenía dos vasos de café.

-Buenos días, princesa -le dijo él sonriente cerrando la puerta de una patada y se acercaba a ella para darle un beso en los labios-. Pensé que te ibas a pasar todo el día en la cama.

-Es que anoche tuve una noche movidita -respondió ella con una pícara sonrisa jugando con el cuello de la camiseta que llevaba el chico.

-Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado, entonces.

-Mucho, señor Salvatore.

-Me alegro, señora Salvatore. Me encantaría volver a repetirlo, pero tendrás que esperar a esta noche, princesa. Quiero enseñarte algo. Vístete y desayunaremos. Hace calor, así que ponte fresca.

Elena sonrió al notar que estaba nervioso a pesar de que lo intentaba ocultar con su típica máscara chulesca _made in_ Damon Salvatore. Le dio un corto beso en los labios, cogió unos shorts vaqueros y una camiseta de manga corta antes de irse hacia el baño para ducharse y vestirse. Cuando hubo acabado, Damon había sacado de la bolsa lo que había comprado y estaba sentado esperándola.

-Qué buena pinta tiene eso -comentó ella acercándose a él y sentándose en su regazo-. Nunca había visto unos pasteles así, ¿de qué son?

-Se llama _zuccotto_ y es un pastel que me encantaba de pequeño y sólo había una cocinera capaz de poder hacerlo bien en toda Florencia. En resumen, es un bizcocho relleno de nata o trufa, he cogido para ti uno de cada porque no sabía cuál te iba a gustar más.

-¿Cuál te gusta más a ti?

-En mi época sólo había de nata. Pero el de chocolate es más rico.

-¿Cómo podíais vivir sin chocolate?

-Muy fácil: no sabíamos que existía, así que...

-Cierto. Probaré el de chocolate.

Cogió uno y se lo llevó a la boca y le dio tal mordisco que el relleno se desparramó fuera del pastel manchándole la nariz, los labios y la barbilla. Fue a limpiarse con una servilleta, pero, Damon, que la estaba observando sabedor de lo que iba a ocurrir conociendo el vicio de la chica por los dulces, se lo impidió y le limpió él con su pulgar la nariz para luego llevarse el dedo a la boca y chupar la trufa. Elena dejó el resto del paste en la mesa sin muchos miramientos y se lanzó a sus labios.

-Vaya -susurró él cuando finalizaron el beso-, eso ha sido... inesperado.

-La culpa la has tenido tú por hacer el numerito del chico de Martini.

-¿El chico de qué?

-No me digas que nunca has visto el anuncio del Martini.

-No me suelo fijar en la publicidad. Pero estoy seguro que si le preguntas a Anabella ella te responderá hasta de qué color era la camiseta del que pasase por el fondo.

-Mira que eres exagerado. Voy a limpiarme que me has puesto perdida.

-Oye, que has sido tú la que me ha besado a mí toda llena de relleno de trufa.

-La culpa ha sido tuya por dos motivos: no haberme avisado de que tenía tanta crema y por haberte limpiado así el dedo.

-Yo te he dicho que eran bizcochos rellenos de nata y trufa. No tengo la culpa de qué el chocolate te pierda y lo hayas mordido así.

-Vale, lo que tú digas -replicó ella levantándose de su regazo para lavarse la cara -. Por cierto, ¿a dónde vamos a ir?

-Es una sorpresa.

-Ya sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas, Dame.

-Y a mí que me llames así. Venga, lávate la cara para que nos podamos ir.

-Estás muy mandón hoy.

Damon por toda respuesta se agachó y le dio un beso el los labios antes de empujarla suavemente hacia el baño. Elena se metió dentro y se lavó la cara, se la secó y salió encontrándose con que su marido estaba ya esperándola con el bolso de ella en la mano.

-¿No llevas la cazadora?

-Ya te he dicho que hacía calor. Tengo bastante con tener que aguantar los rayos del sol como para añadirles el calor del cuero.

-Cierto, lo siento. Creo que está es la primera vez que te veo si ella.

-No es cierto -le contestó él dándole el bolso y cogiéndola de la mano antes de salir con ella por la puerta.

-Pues no me acuerdo.

-Está la fiesta de Halloween, la vez que me acusaste de matar a mi hermano y alguna más habrá.

-La vez que te llevé la bandeja.

-Aquél día me viste sin nada de ropa, así que esa no cuenta -le respondió él con una pícara sonrisa en los labios.

-Eso me pasa por seguirte el juego -murmuró Elena enrojeciendo.

-No tienes de qué avergonzarte, princesa -dijo él pasándole un brazo por los hombros y acercándola a él antes de darle un cariñoso besito en la coronilla-. Siento ser tan directo pero supongo que preferirás que no te mienta, ¿no?

Elena por toda respuesta alzó la cabeza y le dio un largo beso en los labios.

Al salir del hotel, Elena vio que Damon tenía razón y hacía mucho calor. Menos mal que le había hecho caso y se había puesto unos shorts. El chico tiró ligeramente de ella para guiarla por el camino que debían salir. Estuvieron andando como un cuarto de hora cuando llegaron a un edificio precioso con un amplio jardín. A la izquierda tenía diversos arbustos dándole la forma a un laberinto que según parecía desembocaba en un pequeño lago artificial. Pero a la derecha había un caminito de losetas antiguas que llevaban al centro del jardín en el que se encontraba una preciosa estatua de una mujer semi desnuda y un angelito a su lado, probablemente fuesen Venus y Cupido. El edificio no tenía nada que envidiar al jardín. Por lo que recordaba de sus clases de Historia Europea, era típico _palazzo_ renacentista.

-Estás muy callada.

-Estaba admirando el paisaje. ¿Qué sitio es este?

-Primero veamos su interior y luego te digo dónde estamos.

-Jo, Damon, no seas malo. El suspense me está matando.

-Es que no quiero que te veas influenciada a la hora de verlo. Ven, vamos a por las entradas -dijo él dando por acabada la conversación mientras se dirigían hacia la entrada del _palazzo_.

En recepción había una chica que sería poco mayor que Elena y les saludó a ambos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

' _Bueno_ ' pensó Elena, ' _al menos esta se corta algo a la hora de mirar a Damon_ '.

- _Buongiorno, signori. Benvenuti al museo Sal..._

 _-_ Quería dos entradas, por favor -la cortó Damon antes de que terminase de decir el nombre del museo.

-¿Americanos? -preguntó ella.

-Yo -contestó Elena-, él es italiano.

-Bienvenida a nuestra hermosa tierra, ¿qué le está pareciendo Florencia, señora?

-Pues de momento sólo he visto el aeropuerto y el hotel, pero bueno.

-Ah, le gustará este museo. Aquí vivía una de las familias más pudientes y poderosas de Florencia.

-Si habéis -dijo él visiblemente nervioso y a consecuencia de ello, borde-, terminado con la charla, ¿podríamos entrar ya, cariño?

-Sí -murmuró Elena cortada por las malas formas con las que había hablado él-, vamos dentro.

-Disfruten de la visita -se despidió la chica antes de que ellos cruzasen la puerta principal.

-¿Por qué has sido tan borde con ella?

-Porque ha estado a punto de meter la pata y decir dónde estamos. Lo siento, princesa -se disculpó él agachándose a su altura para darle un beso en los labios.

Detrás de la puerta principal había un chico que iba recogiendo las entradas y contándoles un trocito antes de devolverlas a los visitantes. Llegaron a una sala inmensa con unos ventanales que llegaban desde media altura hasta el techo y que estaban cubiertas por unas enormes cortinas de terciopelo rojo. En el techo había representadas varias escenas míticas de las que no se acordaba y a la izquierda había una amplia escalera que llegaba hasta el piso de arriba y se dividía en dos para recorrer las dos manos del piso. Tanto el suelo que ahora estaban pisando como las escaleras y suponía también el piso de arriba era todo de mármol blanco.

-Empecemos por arriba, ¿vale? -dijo Damon dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

-Parece que sabes a dónde vas. ¿También estuviste aquí?

Damon no la contestó pero la miró a los ojos conteniendo una sonrisa.

-Enseguida sabrás dónde estamos -respondió él misteriosamente.

Cuando llegaron al piso superior, Elena miró hacia la izquierda y luego a la derecha. Era un sitio precioso.

-Quien vivió aquí tenía muy buen gusto, además de dinero -comentó ella mirando asombrada las paredes cubiertas de grandes cuadros y bustos.

-Ven, te enseñaré la mejor habitación del _palazzo_.

Pasaron de largo tres habitaciones hasta llegar a una con las paredes blancas, unos cortinones de terciopelo rojo y una impresionante cama con dosel justo delante de una puerta con unos grabados preciosos.

-Guau, Damon, es precioso.

-Te lo he dicho -dijo él con orgullo.

Elena avanzó por la habitación admirando las pinturas del techo, las cuales estaban separadas por blancos rosetones. Se giró para preguntarle a su marido otra vez quiénes habían vivido ahí cuando se fijó en uno de los cuadro que había en la pared. No lo había visto antes porque estaba colgado en la pared donde estaba la puerta. Se acercó a la antigua pintura y sin apartar los ojos de ésta, le dijo al chico:

-Este eres tú.

-Sí, antes de ir a la Universidad. Tendría dieciséis o diecisiete años.

-Esta era tu casa. Madre mía, ¿cuánto dinero teníais?

-Mi padre era el Conde, ¿recuerdas? Sólo había otra familia más poderosa y rica que los Salvatore: los Médici.

Elena siguió cotilleándolo todo y fue hasta la puerta pero estaba cerrada. En una amplia mesa de mármol blanco con las patas de madera negra con elaborados grabados había unas pequeñas pinturas. Cogió una y vio a un niño de no más de cinco años posando alegremente con una mujer: Damon y su madre. En otra estaba Damon algo más mayor que en la otra con otro niño en brazos que suponía que era Stefan y un hombre agarrando por los hombros al mayor de los niños.

-Creo -le contó Damon detrás suyo- recordar que teníamos diez y tres años respectivamente. El cara amargada es mi padre. Estamos tan serios todos porque recuerdo que mientras pintaban esta... bueno, digamos que fue cuando descubrí como se hacen los niños.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó ella mirándole a los ojos.

-Le pillé con su amante en la cama.

-Oh, bueno, estate tranquilo. Es evidente que habéis salido a vuestra madre.

-Gracias, supongo. Ven, te enseñaré el resto del _palazzo_ y luego iremos a comer.

Salieron de la antigua habitación de Damon y recorrieron todas las demás. Luego bajaron a la primera planta y allí vieron el estudio de Giussepe, la enorme biblioteca, el comedor, la cocina y el precioso patio trastero. Luego salieron al jardín y se metieron por el laberinto, como el chico se había criado ahí lo conocía como la palma de su mano y no tuvieron ningún problema a la hora de salir de ahí.

Para las doce y media salieron del antiguo hogar de Damon y se dirigieron a la _Via dei Panzani_ y Elena pudo leer en el cartel el nombre de la pizzería: _La Dantesca._

-¿Vamos a comer una pizza?

-No puedes venir a Italia y no probar la pizza. Es como ir a Bilbao y no probar bacalao al pilpil o pastel de arroz. En este sitio tienen las mejores pizzas de toda Florencia. Y de postre helado. Los hacen aquí también.

Entraron dentro y se sentaron en una de las mesas del fondo para tener algo de intimidad. Una vez sentados, cogieron la carta para elegir la pizza.

-Vale -dijo Elena suspirando-, no me entero de nada. Tendrás que escogerla tú.

-¿De qué te apetece?

-¿Hay alguna con carne?

-Mmm. Siete. No, seis.

-Da igual, elígela tú.

Cuando un camarero se acercó a coger su pedido, Damon se lo dio enteramente en italiano. El hombre lo anotó todo y se fue. A la de poco les llevó unos refrescos y se volvió a marchar.

-¿Tardará mucho en estar hecha?

-No, aquí son muy rápidos. He pedido también el postre, helado de chocolate, ya que aquí no podemos tener el de anoche.

Elena, que estaba bebiendo un trago de su coca-cola, al oír la última frase que había dicho Damon, se atragantó y comenzó a toser estruendosamente. El vampiro se levantó de su silla y se acercó a ella para darle suavemente unos golpes en la espalda.

-¿Estás -le preguntó asustado cuando se le hubo pasado- bien?

-Sí, ya se me ha pasado.

-Joder, Elena, no me des esos sustos -comentó él volviéndose a sentar en su sitio.

-La culpa la has tenido tú por hacer ese tipo de comentarios y en público encima.

Damon iba a contestarla cuando el camarero volvió a aparecer a su lado.

 _-Sei la signora bene ? (_ ¿Se encuentra bien la señora?)

 _-Sì , già è successo, grazie.(_ Sí, ya se le ha pasado, gracias. _)_

 _-Se hanno bisogno di più non esitate a chiamare (_ Si necesitan algo más no duden en llamarme. _)_

 _-Stiamo bene , grazie (_ Estamos bien, gracias. _)_

-¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Sólo preguntaba si estabas bien.

-Cariño -le dijo ella mirándole a los ojos-, llevo prácticamente toda la mañana queriéndote preguntar algo.

-Pregunta sin miedo que no como. Al menos no en público -añadió con su sonrisa marca Damon Salvatore.

-¿Cómo es que tu antigua casa es un museo sobre tu familia?

-Bueno, verás. Cuando me vi sólo con una cría recién nacida pensé que necesitaría todo el dinero posible para poder criarla bien y también para poder empezar de cero varias veces. Anabella crecía sí, pero yo no cambiaba así que no nos quedaba otra que mudarnos con frecuencia.

Elena iba a responderle cuando llegó el camarero con una bandeja con una enorme pizza encima y dos platos y cubiertos. Lo colocó todo en la mesa y, tras decir algo en italiano que Elena no entendió, por supuesto, se marchó por donde había llegado.

-Pero -le preguntó ella aceptando el plato con la porción de pizza que le dio su marido-, ¿cuánto dinero te dieron por el palacio?

-La verdad es que no me acuerdo. Pero aún tengo dinero de su venta. Y en cuanto al tema de por qué es un museo referente a mi familia, bueno, eso fue idea de tu suegra. Creyó que sería divertido y emocionante para Anabella cuando fuese mayor ver cómo había vivido y crecido su padre cuando era mortal. Yo preferiría que no hubiese tantas pinturas nuestras expuestas, pero supongo que con influir a la gente que haga demasiadas preguntas bastará.

Iba a añadir algo más, pero al ver cómo Elena dejaba de comer de repente para jugar con un trozo de pizza en su plato, calló y se la quedó mirando fijamente. Eso hizo que la chica enrojeciese súbitamente.

-¿Qué pasa, Elena?

-Yo, es que... Bueno, tal vez he hecho algo que no está bien, pero es que no tengo ninguna foto tuya de pequeño ni posibilidad de tenerla y yo...

-Elena, dime que no has robado una pintura del _palazzo_ -la chica por toda respuesta se puso más roja si cabe pero no levantó la cabeza tal y como hace una niña pequeña cuando la pillan robando una galleta, agachó la cabeza, hasta que oyó a Damon reírse-. Esta sí que es buena. Y, ¿cuándo lo has hecho que no te he visto?

-Antes de irnos de tu antiguo dormitorio. En vez de dejarla donde estaba la he metido en el bolso.

-Ahora ya sé por qué estabas tan nerviosa durante el resto de la visita.

-¿No te importa?

-No, _amore_. Pero hazme un favor y la próxima vez que vayamos a un museo y veas el retrato de alguien no te lo lleves. Que está vez no pasa nada porque es mío pero si te da por llevarte el _Nacimiento de Venus_ te cazan fijo -dijo él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Ja, ja, ja, qué gracioso, Damon.

-Lo sé. ¿Puedo ver por lo menos cuál has cogido?

Elena asintió con la cabeza y sacó del bolso el pequeño retrato de un niño que posaba mirando al espectador.

-¿De todas las que había tenías que llevarte precisamente esa?

-¿Por qué? Estabas precioso aquí, el que te pintó era muy bueno.

-Fue uno de los mejores pintores del _cuattrocento_ y para mí el mejor.

-¿Quién fue?

-Sandro Botticelli.

-¡¿Botticelli te pintó a ti?! -exclamó sorprendida Elena.

-Joder, Elena. Dilo más alto que el cocinero del hotel no te ha oído.

-Lo siento -se disculpó ella bajando el tono de voz-. Es que conociste a Botticelli.

-He conocido a mucha gente famosa. Bueno, por lo menos veo que tienes buen gusto en cuanto a arte se refiere.

-Sí, Botticelli era genial. ¿Cuántos años tenías cuando te pintó aquí?

-Siete, fue poco después del funeral de mi madre. Giussepe mandó llamar a Botticelli para que nos pintase a todos. ¿Recuerdas el retrato familiar del comedor? Pues fue cuando pintó este, mi abuelo estaba aquí cuando eso y le pidió al pintor que me hiciese uno a mí para llevárselo a su castillo en Inglaterra. Cuando Stefan y yo morimos, mi padre se lo pidió a mi abuelo para ponerlo en mi tumba, era la costumbre en esa época. Supongo que se lo traería, dado que está aquí.

-Por eso tienes esa carita tan triste, pobre.

-Y por eso habría preferido que te hubieses llevado otro.

-Viéndote aquí veo mejor que Damie es idéntico a ti. Nat no tanto, pero él es un calco tuyo.

-Eso es porque es chico, cuando crezcan ya hablaremos -le respondió él con una sonrisita en los labios antes de levantar la mano para llamar la atención del camarero y que este se llevase los restos de la comida y les trajese el postre.

Cuando le hubo llevado los helados, Damon, cuyo helado era de fresa y nata, cogió su cuchara y la hundió en el de chocolate y nata de la chica antes de llevársela a la boca y chupar la cucharilla sensualmente sin apartar la vista de su mujer. Cuando ella fue a hacer lo mismo, Damon se levantó de su silla y, cogiéndole la mano, guió la cuchara hacia su propia boca. Tras comerse el helado le dio un casto beso en los labios y le susurró en el oído:

-¿Qué te parece si esta noche sustituímos la nata por helado?

-Muy buena idea -contestó ella visiblemente excitada.

-O -continuó él metiendo la cara en el cuello de la chica- también podríamos pedir la cuenta, ir para el hotel y no salir hasta mañana.

-Esa me parece mejor idea.

Damon no se lo pensó dos veces y, en cuanto se acabaron los helados, pidieron la cuenta, pagaron y se fueron directamente para el hotel.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_Carnaval 1507_. Palazzo _Bernini, Florencia._**

Damon y Stefan acababan de entrar por la puerta vestidos con unas túnicas blancas y cubiertos por unas capas rojas de terciopelo, ocultando sus rostros con unas máscaras a cuál más intrigante, cuando su padre salió de la nada y cogió al mayor del brazo y, acercándose a su oído, le dijo algo que el más joven no pudo oír, pero que, por la cara que tenía su hermano, se podía imaginar qué le habría dicho. Tras decirle a Stefan que no se separase de su hermano, se marchó a donde le esperaba Francesco Bernini dejándolos solos por primera vez en una fiesta. Aunque bien pensado, era la primera vez que Giussepe dejaba ir a sus hijos a una fiesta, sin contar las que habían organizado en su propio _palazzo_ , claro.

La fiesta la habían organizado los Bernini en su _palazzo_ y era una fiesta de disfraces. A Damon le había parecido una idea espléndida, y Stefan estaba seguro que era así sólo porque estaban en cuaresma y de alguna forma con la fiesta llevaba la contraria a su padre. Pero al joven Stefan eso le traía sin cuidado. Sólo le importaba pasar más tiempo con su hermano ya que, en breve, éste se iría a la Universidad de Padua y no le vería en mucho tiempo. Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Lorenzo Bernini se había acercado a ellos hasta que no le oyó hablarles.

-Vaya -comentó Lorenzo a modo de saludo-, ¿qué tenemos aquí? Un emperador del Antiguo Imperio Romano y a su joven hermano.

-No -contestó Stefan antes de que su hermano tuviese alguna oportunidad de hacerlo-, somos Marte y Mercurio.

-La idea fue suya -aclaró Damon ante la mirada sorprendida de su amigo.

-Bueno -respondió Lorenzo-, pues que sean bienvenidas estas deidades a mi humilde hogar y calmen su sed y hambre con nuestro vino y nuestra comida.

-Déjate -replicó Damon de malas formas antes de irse al salón donde había mucha gente bebiendo y comiendo todo lo que estaba servido en las mesas- de tonterías, Lorenzo.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu hermano?

-Se ha enfadado porque quería molestar a padre al venir a la fiesta y éste ha venido también. Y le ha dicho algo al oído en cuanto nos ha visto entrar por la puerta.

-Entonces será mejor que vayamos con él antes de que arme alguna y abochorne a nuestros padres.

Se adentraron a la sala en la que Damon se había metido pero no le encontraron por ningún lado ni nadie le había visto.

                                                                             

* * *

 

 

Damon estaba intentando escuchar la conversación que tenía su padre con Francesco cuando notó que alguien le daba unos golpecitos en la espalda. Se giró para ver quién le había pillado cuando se encontró con una muchacha rubia y con los ojos azules, que cubría su rostro con una máscara con plumas negras como la noche, a juego del negro y sumamente escotado vestido.

-¿No os han dicho que es de muy mala educación escuchar tras las puertas?

-Claro que lo sé. Pero el tema me interesa bastante cuando es de mí de quien se habla -contestó él de malas maneras antes de fijarse bien en la muchacha que tenía ante él y comprobar lo hermosa que era-. Disculpadme si con mis malos modales os he ofendido, señorita.

-Hay algunas cosas que me pueden llegar a ofender, la sinceridad no es una de ellas. ¿De qué deidad antigua vais disfrazado, señor?

-Marte, dios de la guerra. Y, ¿vos?

-De Erix.

-Que apropiado, ¿no?

La muchacha se acercó más a él antes de susurrarle al oído:

-Tal vez haya sido cosa del Destino, a lo mejor estamos predestinados.

El chico iba a contestarle cuando la puerta se abrió de repente apareciendo Francesco y Giussepe, ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente a los muchachos quienes seguían demasiado cerca para estar solos. Damon se echó un poco para atrás haciendo que la mano de la muchacha, la cual estaba sobre su hombro, cayese sobre su pecho. Giussepe fue el primero en hablar.

-Damon -le dijo secamente sin apartar sus ojos de los de su hijo-, ¿yo no te había dicho que no te separases de tu hermano? Y, ¿se puede saber qué estabas haciendo?

-Sólo estábamos hablando, padre -respondió él sabiendo de sobra lo que se avecinaba.

-¿Damon Salvatore? -le pregunto la muchacha sorprendida a lo que él respondió con una sonrisa ladeada y una leve reverencia.

Ella iba a añadir algo más, pero Francesco no le dio tiempo al cogerla del brazo y tirar de ella hacia su estudio.

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que pasa ahora? Ya te he dicho que sólo estábamos hablando.

-En verdad no tienes ni idea de quién era esa muchacha, ¿verdad?

-No, pero apuesto lo que sea a que tú me lo vas a decir.

-No seas insolente, Damon. Ya he tenido que aguantar bastantes tonterías por tu parte hoy. Esa muchacha era Bianca Bernini -Damon entonces se tornó más pálido aún de lo que ya solía estar. ¿Esa muchacha tan bella era la pequeñaja de Bianca? No se lo podía creer, ¿cómo era posible?- Por tu cara veo que no sabías que era ella. Creo que no necesito decirte que no hagas lo que haces siempre y la dejes en paz. No ensucies su nombre y nos pongas a nosotros en entredicho, ¿ha quedado claro?

-Sí, padre.

-Ahora vete de mi vista, busca a tu hermano y no te separes de él.

Damon no esperó a que se lo dijese dos veces, bajó a la planta baja y se dispuso a buscar a su hermano. Enseguida le vio junto a Lorenzo hablando sabía Dios de qué. Se acercó a ellos y le dio una colleja a su hermano.

-Au -se quejó el niño-, ¿a qué viene eso?

-Por hacerme venir aquí vestido de esta manera.

-¿Qué -le preguntó Lorenzo- ha pasado?

-Y tú no me habías dicho que tú hermana había vuelto.

-Y, ¿cuándo te lo iba a decir si te has largado en cuanto me he acercado a vosotros? Te la has encontrado, ¿verdad?

-Stefan, vete a por una copa de vino, anda -el niño iba a protestar pero se lo pensó dos veces al ver la mirada que le echaba su hermano-. Sí, me la he encontrado cuando estaba intentando escuchar lo que mi padre estaba hablando con el tuyo.

-Dime que no has hecho nada.

-Y dale vueltas a la rueda, molinero. No, no hemos hecho nada. Sólo hablábamos. Ella se ha acercado a mí para susurrarme al oído y justo han salido del estudio nuestros padres.

-Mira, no debería decirte nada, pero como te conozco y sé cómo te las gastas cuando traman algo a tus espaldas te lo diré. Bianca está aquí porque mis padres quieren casarla. Creen que ya está preparada.

-¿Casarla? Pero si es una cría.

-Tú la has visto, ¿te ha parecido una cría? Conociéndote habrás estado coqueteando con ella, y no me mientas que nos conocemos desde niños.

-Vale, sí. He estado coqueteando con ella, sí. Pero te juro por la tumba de mi madre que no tenía ni idea de que era tu hermana.

-Tranquilo, te creo.

-Y, ¿con quién la van a casar?

-Y esto -murmuró Lorenzo apartando la mirada de su amigo- es justo lo que no deberías saber.

-Espera, ¡¿qué?! ¡¿De eso estaban hablando ahí encerrados?!

-Baja el tono, Damon, nos están mirando todos.

-Pues que miren mientras puedan.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Stefan al llegar con dos copas de vino en la mano y ver cómo estaba su hermano de alterado.

-No pasa nada que te pueda interesar a ti -le contestó él cogiendo una copa y bebiéndosela de un sólo trago antes de coger la otra y hacer lo mismo-. Por eso tenía tanto interés en venir sobrio a la fiesta.

-Tranquilízate, amigo. No le des motivos a tu padre para castigarte.

-¿Desde cuándo lo han estado planeando?

-¿El qué? -volvió a preguntar Stefan.

-No debería...

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde que Bianca cumplió los catorce.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Se acabó -oyó decir a Giussepe a sus espaldas-, vente conmigo arriba para hablar. Lorenzo, ¿podrías cuidar a Stefan mientras soluciono esto con mi hijo, por favor?

-Sí, señor -respondió él viendo como el conde de Florencia se llevaba a su amigo medio a rastras escaleras arriba.

                                                                         

* * *

 

 

**_Casa de Huéspedes, Fell's Church, 2016._ **

Sage y Bianca llevaban un buen rato ya hablando con Stefan y Mary Anne, recordando el pasado antes de ponerse a decir todo lo que ella sabía.

-Pero -preguntó Stefan- lo que no entiendo, es por qué tenía el padre de Sage tanto interés en matarte a ti.

-Todo era un plan, Stefan. Que Damon fuese provocado para meterse en peleas y así ser expulsado de la universidad todas las veces que lo fue y de todas las universidades que le expulsaron, que Katherine apareciese en tu casa justo en la época en la que tu hermano tenía vacaciones e incluso que ambos os enamoraseis de ella. Teníais que ser vampiros para que Damon llegase a estos tiempos y llevase a cabo la profecía. Por eso yo debía desaparecer de en medio, para que Damon fuese libre y se fijase en la vampira. Pero eso no es lo importante. Lo que necesitáis saber, lo que Damon necesita saber, y más si ahora está desposado, es que el Demonio está planeando llevar a cabo su plan en breve. Le oí decir a otro demonio que Damon no aceptaría por las buenas hacer lo que según él tiene que hacer. Pero que en dos años lo haría por salvar a su amada.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Elena está en peligro?

-Sólo sé eso, Stefan. No dijeron nada más porque se dieron cuenta de que estaba yo delante.

-Tengo que avisarle.

-Espera, Stefan. Primero debemos esperar a qué Sage traiga más información. No podemos decírselo a tu hermano porque cogerá a su familia y la esconderá. Sabes cómo es y cómo reacciona cuando se ve acorralado. Sé que no te gusta esta situación, a mí tampoco, pero necesitamos saber cuál es el peligro antes de hacérselo saber a tu hermano.

-Está bien, de acuerdo. Pero en cuanto lo sepamos se lo diré.

-Sí, tranquilo.

                                                                                 

* * *

 

 

**_Hotel Venetia Palace, Roma._ **

Damon estaba dormido aún cuando notó a Elena levantarse a todo correr e ir al baño antes de vomitar. Se levantó y fue a donde estaba ella, quien se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo con los brazos apoyados en el retrete y la cabeza sobre éstos. Se acercó a ella y se agachó a su lado apartándole el cabello para que no se le manchase.

-Vete, Damon. No quiero que me veas así.

-Para lo bueno y lo malo, ¿recuerdas? ¿Te sentó mal la cena?

-Eso parece -contestó ella levantándose del suelo antes de lavarse la boca.

-Te dije que no comieras tantos raviolis.

-Estaban muy ricos y tenía hambre.

-Da igual. Mañana nos íbamos a ir para Venecia, pero si estás enferma, quizás sea mejor esperar a que te recuperes.

-Estoy bien, tranquilo. Esto se me pasa con una manzanilla.

-Pues bajo a la cafetería a por una.

-Gracias -le contestó ella acercándose a él para darle un besito en los labios-. Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero, princesa. Enseguida vuelvo.

En cuanto Damon desapareció por la puerta, Elena se fue rápidamente a por su móvil a mirar la aplicación que tenía para llevar su ciclo. Desbloqueó la pantalla y abrió la aplicación. Enseguida pudo ver que tenía un retraso de dos semanas, para ella eso era mucho. Y si lo sumaba a sus cambios de humor, el hambre y el sueño continuo que tenía más esos vómitos matutinos, estaba claro qué era lo que le pasaba. Estaba embarazada otra vez. Pero, ¿cómo era eso posible? Damon era un vampiro ahora y no como cuando hicieron a los gemelos. Pero claro, ahí estaba Anabella. Tenía que decírselo a Damon, pero antes tenía que asegurarse. No sabía cómo, pero tendría que conseguir una prueba de embarazo. Se salió de la aplicación y se metió en contactos, buscó a Damon y le llamó. A la de dos tonos le oyó descolgar y mucho barullo de fondo.

- _¿Estás bien?_

-Sí, tranquilo. ¿Te falta mucho?

- _Iba a pedir ahora, ¿por qué?_

-Para que me esperes y me acompañes a una farmacia.

- _¿Una farmacia? ¿Para qué quieres una farmacia_ _? ¿No decías que estabas bien?_

-Porque tengo que comprar unas sales de fruta.

- _Está bien. Te espero en la entrada del hotel. No tardes, princesa._

En cuanto cortó la llamada cogió lo primero que encontró y se vistió a toda prisa. Cogió el bolso, unos euros, el móvil y la llave de la habitación y lo metió todo en el bolso y se fue por la puerta. Cuando hubo llegado a la entrada del hotel, vio a su marido esperándola junto a la puerta.

-Hola -le saludó ella llegando hasta él y dándole un beso antes de cogerle de la mano y caminar juntos por las calles. Enseguida encontraron una farmacia y ella le dijo que la esperase fuera.

-Venga, ya está bien. Qué es lo que está pasando. Primero quieres una manzanilla, para luego no quererla y después me sales con que quieres ir a una farmacia supuestamente para comprar sales de fruta, las cuales nunca has querido tomar porque no te gustan y, ¿ahora quieres que me quede fuera a esperar?

-Por favor, Damon. No tardaré nada.

-Y cómo pretendes pedir si no sabes italiano.

-Si tardo más de cinco minutos entras, ¿vale?

A Damon no le hizo ninguna gracia, pero acabó aceptando. Elena entró en la tienda haciendo que unas campanillas sonasen al dar en ellas la puerta. Dentro había una chica de unos veinte años que la miró sonriendo mientras la americana se acercaba al mostrador. Elena sacó el móvil y se metió en la aplicación traductora que se había bajado. Metió lo que quería decir, le dio al ok y leyó en voz alta la traducción.

- _Buongiorno, voleva un test di gravidanza, per favore. (_ Buenos días, quería una prueba de embarazo, por favor.)

 _-Naturalmente -_ le respindió la farmacéutica con una sonrisa en los labios-, _una volta lo porto.(_ claro, enseguida se lo traigo) -se metió dentro y a la de unos segundos salió con una cajita en las manos y lo pasó por el lector de códigos-. _Ecco. Sono 12'5 euro._ (Aquí tiene. Son 12'5 euros).

- _Grazie_ -le contestó Elena al cogerlo y pagarle. Justo cuando se guardaba la prueba y las vueltas en el bolso apareció Damon en la puerta.

-¿Te falta mucho, princesa?

-Ya está. ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a desayunar por ahí?

-¿Eso significa que ya estás mejor?

-Sí, cariño. Estoy bien, de verdad. Y en cuanto me meta un café y un bollo en el estómago estaré mil veces mejor.

Al oírle decir eso, Damon no pudo evitar sonreír. Se dirigieron a una cafetería que tenía muy buena fama, según Damon y en la que ya habían estado. Pidieron y mientras esperaban a que el camarero les llevase su pedido, Elena se levantó y se fue para el baño.

Una vez dentro, cerró el pestillo y se dispuso a hacer todo lo más deprisa que pudo para no tardar demasiado y que Damon se preocupase y fuese a buscarla. Cuando ya acabó, salió a la zona de los lavabos y esperó a que pasase el minuto que debía pasar. Transcurrido el tiempo, cogió el aparatito del lavabo en el que lo había dejado mientras esperaba y le dio un vuelco en el estómago al ver que había dos rayitas. Ahora sí que no tenía ninguna duda; estaba embarazada otra vez. Guardó la prueba en el bolso y salió del baño para ir hasta la mesa en la que le esperaba su marido sentado con el desayuno que habían pedido en la mesa y con cara rara.

-¿Qué te pasa? -le preguntó ella sentándose frente a él.

-¿Sabes? Tiene gracia que me hagas esa pregunta porque es exactamente lo que te llevo preguntando yo desde esta mañana cuando has vomitado.

-Damon, no creo que sea ni el momento ni el lugar para tener esta conversación.

-Vaya, ahora sí que me dejas tranquilo. ¿Qué diablos te pasa, Elena? Y deja de mentirme ya, por favor.

-Es que prefiero decírtelo en el hotel, cariño.

-Así que sí te pasa algo. Dímelo, por favor. Tal vez te pueda ayudar.

-No lo creo.

-Elena, no me hagas obligarte a decírmelo.

-Está bien -le dijo ella dándose por vencida-. Estoy embarazada.

Como ella lo dijo mirando el café que tenía ante ella, no supo qué pensar del silencio que se hizo de repente entre ellos y alzó la cabeza para mirar a su marido. Se sorprendió al verle tan sumamente pálido. Le hizo acordarse de la vez que éste se murió en sus brazos en la Dimensión Oscura.

-Damon -le llamó ella cogiéndole de la mano-, ¿estás bien?

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

-Tenía la sospecha pero pensé que era imposible. Por eso quería ir a una farmacia -aclaró ella sacando la prueba del bolso para enseñarsela a él-, me la he hecho en el baño y como puedes ver ha dado positivo.

- _Merda_ -dijo él cogiendo su móvil y llamando por él.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó ella empezando a asustarse, pero él siguió hablando en italiano y alzó una mano indicándole que esperase. Cuando terminó y colgó, se tomó el café de golpe y levantó el brazo pidiendo la cuenta.

-Termínate el desayuno que nos marchamos.

-Pero, ¿por qué vamos ahora al hotel? Estoy bien, de verdad.

-Nos vamos de Italia. Lo siento, princesa. No pensé que podría ocurrirme esto contigo.

-No entiendo nada, Damon.

-¿Te acuerdas de lo que te conté sobre el nacimiento de Anabella? Pues no quiero que te pase lo mismo. Nos vamos a casa, allí entre mi madre y yo pensaremos algo para adelantarte el parto, hacerte una cesárea o algo para que no te pase como a su madre.

-Estaré bien -le intentó tranquilizar ella cogiéndole de la mano-, cariño. Ahora sabes a que atenerte, no es como cuando nació Anabella. Ya verás como todo sale bien, mi vida.

-No te puedo perder, Elena. No ahora que por fin eres mía.

-No me perderás y dentro de nueve meses, cuando recordemos esta conversación, ambos nos reiremos, verás cómo sí.

-Eso espero, porque sólo de pensar en que pueda perderte me vuelvo loco. Voy a llamar a mi hermano para decirle que volvemos ya y que nos vaya a buscar al aeropuerto.

-¿Estás seguro de que te quieres volver, aún no hemos estado en Venecia.

-Ya te llevaré a Venecia. Te lo prometo. Terminaremos con la Luna de Miel cuando todo esto pase.

-Está bien. Pero que sepas que me lo has prometido.

-Lo sé, princesa. Ahora vámonos. Nuestro avión sale en hora y media.

                                                                             

* * *

 

 

Mientras Elena se preparaba, Damon cogió el móvil y llamó a su hermano quién descolgó el teléfono al primer tono.

- _Damon_ -le saludó Stefan-, _¿qué tal por Roma? ¿Cuándo salís para Venecia?_

-No vamos ya a Venecia. Por eso te llamaba. Volvemos a Estados Unidos, el avión sale de aquí a las 12:30 así que llegaremos a Virginia sobre las doce de la noche.

- _¿Por qué os volvéis? ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Estáis bien?_

-Sí que ha pasado, hermano. No sé ni cómo no lo pensé antes.

- _¿El qué?_

-Elena está embarazada, Stefan. Y eso significa que el bebé es como Anabella, por lo que, si no consigo hacer algo, el bebé matará a Elena al nacer.

- _Oh Dios mío. A eso se refería el padre de Sage con lo de que te pasaría algo que no te quedaría otra que cumplir con la profecía._

-¿De qué coño estás hablando ahora?

- _Cuando volváis os lo contamos. Sage ha conseguido algo más de información sobre la profecía_.

-Y, ¿a qué esperabas para decírmelo?

- _Fue madre quien quiso averiguar más antes de decirte lo que sabemos._

-Bueno, da igual. Ahora mismo me importa todo un pimiento, sólo quiero llegar allí y poder poner a salvo a Elena. ¿Irás a recogernos a la hora que te he dicho?

- _Sí, estate tranquilo. Que allí estaré. Por cierto, hermano. Hay algo que te tengo que decir, no quiero que te pille de sorpresa. Sage estuvo investigando sobre la profecía por la Dimensión Oscura y se encontró con alguien de nuestro pasado. Más tuyo que mío._

-¿En serio crees que eso me puede llegar a importar ahora?

- _Te importa, Damon. Se trata de Bianca Bernini. Al parecer, el padre de Sage ya sabía que eras tú el de la profecía y la mató. La ha tenido todos estos siglos encerrada allí hasta que Elena, Mederith, Bonnie y tú la liberasteis junto a otras esclavas humanas._

-¿Bianca? Pero...

-Damon, ya estoy lista -le oyó a Elena decirle.

-Tengo que colgar, Stefan. No te olvides de estar ahí a la hora. Adiós.

- _Adiós, hermano._

-¿Con quién hablabas?

-Con Stefan. Irá a recogernos al aeropuerto. ¿Estás lista?

-Sí -le respondió ella abrazándole antes de besarle apasionadamente-. Deja de preocuparte, amor mío. Estoy bien y saldremos de esta, ya lo verás. Siempre lo hacemos.

Damon no dijo nada y la abrazó antes de cogerla de la mano y salir de la habitación con las maletas en la otra. Vaya viajecito que le esperaba. Su actual mujer embarazada y corriendo un gran peligro por ello y su antigua y muerta prometida esperándole en Fell's Church.

 


	16. Capítulo 15

_Elena estaba corriendo por el oscuro bosque, sorteando casi sin pensar los altos y centenarios árboles que se encontraba a su paso. Corría lo más deprisa que el pequeño bulto que llevaba en brazos contra sí misma le permitía. No sabía de qué estaba huyendo, tampoco sabía hacia dónde iba o por dónde estaba corriendo. Sólo sabía que si no lo seguía haciendo, que si se permitía  el lujo de descansar aunque fuese sólo unos segundos, su perseguidor, aquello de lo que huía con tanto ahínco la alcanzaría en cuestión de milésimas de segundo y le arrebataría lo que tanto quería proteger._

_"He de salir de aquí", pensó mientras apretaba el paso sin soltar el agarre del bulto que llevaba. "No importa lo que me cueste, tengo que salir de aquí y llegar a casa"._

_Levantó la mirada del suelo sólo un segundo y pudo ver como la constante marea de árboles terminaba. Aceleró un poco más sin importarle el dolor que sentía en sus piernas y logró salir del bosque. Justo enfrente de ella estaba su casa, ahí estarían a salvo, ella y... Elena miró hacia la mantita azul que portaba, la retiró un poco y vio que era un precioso bebé de poco tiempo, tal vez no tuviese ni una semana. Tenía un cabello negro como las plumas de un cuervo y la tez pálida como la nieve. Dio un besito en la frente del pequeño y este abrió sus ojitos descubriendo así ante ella que eran del color del lapislázuli. Ese bebé era la perfecta mezcla de Damon y ella. Estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta de la casa cuando notó que alguien la cogía sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo por sus hombros y se la acercaba a él. Elena apretó más contra sí misma al bebé para protegerlo de su agresor._

_-Dame al niño, Elena -le dijo él con voz ronca-, y podrás volver sana y salva con tu familia._

_-Jamás será tuyo -susurró ella intentando soltarse de su agarre._

_-Tú lo has querido._

_Y, dicho esto, puso sus dos manos alrededor de su cuello y, tirando bruscamente hacia un lado, se lo rompió._

Elena se despertó dando un grito y, mirando alrededor suyo para cerciorarse que no estaba en el bosque sino en el avión de vuelta a Estados Unidos, de vuelta a casa.

-¿Se puede saber qué te ha pasado? -preguntó Damon mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Yo... -contestó ella metiendo la cara en el pecho de su marido al darse cuenta que la gente que les rodeaba les estaba mirando con caras raras- he tenido una pesadilla. Perdón por asustarte.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, princesa. ¿Estás bien?

-Ahora que estoy despierta y contigo, sí.

-Si quieres puedes contármelo. Quizás te ayude a olvidarla antes de que te vuelvas a dormir.

-¿Queda mucho para llegar?

-Estamos sobrevolando España, así que me temo que sí, cariño.

Elena iba a contestar cuando una azafata se les acercó y les preguntó algo en italiano. Damon le contestó en el mismo idioma y la azafata le asintió antes de marcharse.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Me ha preguntado si estábamos bien. Le he dicho que sí y que te trajese un batido de chocolate. Necesitas azúcar. ¿Qué has soñado?

-Estaba corriendo por un bosque y alguien me perseguía.

-¿Por un bosque? ¿Sabes dónde?

-No tengo ni idea. Sólo sé que huía de alguien y llevaba un bebé en brazos.

-¿Uno de los gemelos?

-No. Tenía tu pelo y palidez, pero sus ojos eran míos. Y era muy pequeño. Igual era el que está por nacer -aventuró ella mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. Damon torció el gesto pero no dijo nada, por lo que ella volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre el pecho de él y prosiguió relatándole su pesadilla-. La cosa es que, cuando estaba a punto de ponernos a salvo, el que me perseguía me alcanzó y me mató al negarme a darle al bebé.

-¿Le conoces, sabes quién era?

-No, ni idea. Pero tampoco le pude ver la cara. Me atacó por detrás.

-¿Era un vampiro?

-No lo creo. Era muy fuerte sí, pero no poseía vuestra velocidad. Si no me habría alcanzado enseguida.

-Bueno -le susurró él al oído mientras la abrazaba fuertemente-, estate tranquila que sólo ha sido un mal sueño. Yo nunca dejaría que algo malo te ocurriese. Bueno, algo más.

-Tener un bebé no es malo, Dame.

-Lo es cuando tu vida está en peligro a consecuencia de ello.

-Mira, será mejor dejarlo porque si no acabaremos discutiendo.

-Sabes que tengo razón, Elena.

-No, lo que tienes es miedo a que me pase algo malo a cuenta del embarazo. Pero sólo es eso, miedo.

-Tienes razón, será mejor no seguir antes de que discutamos en un avión lleno de mortales ansiosos de que les libremos de su tedioso aburrimiento.

-Eres de lo que no hay -dijo ella segundos antes de que la azafata llegase con un batido de chocolate.

Elena lo cogió y se lo bebió casi todo de un sólo trago ante la atenta y divertida mirada de su marido, quien la observaba con una sonrisa ladeada y una ceja levemente alzada. Iba a preguntarle si quería probarlo cuando notó que le subía el batido. Se levantó a todo correr y sin decir nada, pasó por delante del vampiro y se metió en el baño. Llegó justo a tiempo de vomitar en la taza del baño. Se agachó como pudo y, mientras ella echaba lo poco que tenía en el estómago, notó cómo alguien le apartaba el pelo para que no se le ensuciase. No necesitó girarse para saber que se trataba de Damon. Su olor le delataba. Su olor y esa manera que tenía de consolarla qué la hacía creer que nada en el mundo podría llegar a dañarla.

-¿Estás mejor, princesa? -le preguntó en voz baja cuando ella paró de vomitar, mientras le acariciaba la espalda con una mano y con la otra le sujetaba la melena.

-Creo que sí. Me da que con este no tolero ni los raviolis ni el batido de chocolate.

-¿Necesitas algo? -susurró quedamente él cuando ella se hubo levantado.

-Estoy bien, tranquilo. Y cuando me lave los dientes estaré mejor. Ya te he dicho que no es necesario que estés mientras yo echo hasta la primera papilla que me dio mi madre, cielo. Es asqueroso ver devolver a alguien.

-Sólo intento mejorar una mala situación.

-Lo sé, y me encanta que lo hagas, en serio. Es algo encantador y tranquilizador sentir tus caricias y oír tus palabras de consuelo, pero, no sé, ¿no te da asco oler el vómito? No quiero ni imaginarme cómo será para ti con tus sentidos vampíricos, amor.

-No te preocupes por mí, vida mía. Al fin y al cabo estás así otra vez por culpa mía.

-No es culpa de nadie, Damon.

-Sí que lo es. Y es únicamente mía por no haber sido precavido.

-Entonces es de los dos. Creo que fue en la noche del jacuzzi en Florencia. Cuando tuviste aquella pesadilla. Y fui yo quien te engatusó, así que...

-Dos no pelean si uno no quiere. Podría haberme resistido.

-¿Seguro? ¿Después de verme con los regalos de Bonnie y Meredith? -comentó ella mientras jugaba con el cuello de la camisa de él- Lo dudo.

-Tenías que sacar a relucir ese camisón, ¿verdad?

Elena por toda respuesta, se puso de puntillas y le besó como si su vida dependiense de ello. Como si estuviese muerta de sed y los labios del chico fuesen el agua que necesitaba. Damon no se lo pensó dos veces y, aupándola y apoyándola contra la pared, comenzó a subirle la falda para poder llegar a su ropa interior. Elena enroscó las piernas alrededor de su marido y echó hacia atrás la cabeza para facilitarle el acceso y que éste siguiese un camino con sus labios desde el cuello hasta sus pechos. En un visto y no visto, y sin darse cuenta ella en qué momento le había roto las braguitas, Damon entró en ella provocando que ambos gimiesen al sentirse el uno al otro.

Damon la empotró sin miramientos contra la pared con sus embestidas a lo que ella respondió clavándole las uñas en el cuello y la espalda. Acababan de fundirse el uno en el otro cuando alguien tocó a la puerta.

- _Mi scusi, va tutto bene lì dentro_? (Disculpe, ¿va todo bien ahí dentro?)

- _Si, molto bene_  (Sí, muy bien)-respondió Damon antes de echarse a reír igual que un adolescente que le pillan haciendo alguna trastada-. Creo que es mejor que volvamos al asiento, princesa.

-Qué vergüenza. ¿Nos habrán oído?

-Tranquila, estamos en primera clase. Como mucho sólo nos habrá oído la azafata al pasar junto a la puerta.

-Madre mía. Con qué cara voy a salir de aquí yo ahora.

-No pasa nada, princesa. Si quieres le hago olvidar lo que ha oído.

-No, es igual. Vamos a sentarnos, estoy cansada.

-¿Otra vez te vas a dormir? Que sepas que eres una compañera de viaje malísima.

Elena le sacó la lengua riéndose antes de abrir la puerta y salir al pasillo del avión para sentarse en su asiento y quedarse dormida de nuevo sin miedo a volver a tener esa horrible y angustiosa pesadilla al haberla olvidado gracias a su marido.

                                                                           

* * *

 

 

Damon cogió en brazos a Elena sin despertarla para bajarse del avión. Cuando llegó a donde estaban sus maletas notó que su hermano estaba detrás de él.

-Hola, hermano -le saludó él antes de girarse hacia Stefan-. Hazme un favor, anda. Coge tú las maletas.

-Está bien.

-Sólo está durmiendo. De momento sólo está con los síntomas normales en un embarazo, vómitos, cambios drásticos de humor y esas cosas.

-No te preocupes, Damon. Verás como lo solucionamos. Siempre lo hacemos.

-Tanto positivismo me está dando ganas de vomitar.

Stefan no le contestó, sabía de sobra que su hermano estaba siendo borde con él porque siempre reaccionaba así cuando estaba metido en una situación que no podía controlar.

Salieron  del aeropuerto sin decir absolutamente nada ninguno de los dos y llegaron al coche de Stefan. Mientras el mayor metía a Elena en los asientos traseros del Porsche y la tumbaba con delicadeza en ellos, el más joven hacía lo propio con las maletas en el maletero, antes de meterse el primero en el asiento del copiloto y el segundo en el del conductor.

Llegaron a la casa de Damon y Elena en completo silencio, salvo por los leves ronquidos de la chica y el suave ronroneo del motor del coche. Cuando Stefan aparcó cerca de la puerta principal, se bajaron al mismo tiempo que salían de la casa Anabella y Mary Anne, ambas con cara de preocupación, pero contentas por tenerlos con ellas de nuevo.

Elena se despertó justo cuando Damon la colocó en uno de los sofás que había en el salón.

-Buenas noches, princesa -le saludó su marido.

-¿Ya hemos llegado? -preguntó ella mirando a su alrededor.

-Sí, llevas dormida unas diez horas.

-Joder -comentó Anabella con una sonrisita en los labios-, Elena, estás hecha una marmota.

-Anabella -la reprendió su padre-, tengamos la fiesta en paz, ¿de acuerdo?

-Lo siento, papá. Se me ha escapado.

-Bueno, pues que no se te escape ninguna tontería más, ¿vale?

-Está bien, perdona, Elena.

-Tranquila, estoy acostumbrada ya a ese tipo de comentarios. Estoy casada con tu padre.

-Oye, que estoy aquí -se quejó el aludido fingiéndose herido antes de que la rubia se estirarse y le diese un tierno besito en los labios.

Luego se puso serio y se giró hacia su madre y hermano y les pidió que le contasen todo lo que sabían hasta ese momento sobre la profecía.

Unas horas después, cuando ya les habían puesto a ambos al corriente, la pareja subió a su habitación a descansar antes de ir a la Casa de Huéspedes para hablar con Bianca Bernini. Damon no sabía qué esperar de tal encuentro, ni lo que llegaría a pensar Elena de tener a su ex muerta delante de ella. Tampoco sabía aún cómo iba a hacer para evitar que el parto de Elena tuviese el mismo resultado que el de la madre de Anabella. Con pensamientos tan negros y críticos se quedó dormido con la cabeza de su esposa apoyada en su pecho y él abrazándola cariñosamente.

 


	17. Capítulo 16

_Elena estaba en el bosque, en sus brazos llevaba envuelto en su mantita el hermoso bebé de ojos azules y negros cabellos, piel como la porcelana. Lo acercó a su pecho para poder protegerlo de su perseguidor. Apenas podía ver en la oscuridad pero sabía que si seguía hacia delante se encontraría con su casa y allí estarían los dos a salvo._

_Echó a correr rápidamente, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, hacia su salvación. Mas, cuando apenas había logrado avanzar unos pocos metros, unos fuertes brazos la cogieron por detrás y la acercaron aún fuerte cuerpo._

_-Dame el niño, Elena -le susurró amenazadoramente en su oído-, y te dejaré marchar._

_-Jamás te lo daré -respondió ella intentando zafarse de sus fuertes brazos._

_-No tienes escapatoria, Elena. O me das el niño por las buenas o te lo quitaré de tu cuerpo inerte. Tú decides._

_-Es mi hijo, nunca lo tendrás. Mátame si quieres. Cuando Damon se entere, que lo hará, te matará lenta y dolorosamente._

_-¿No sabes que yo soy la inmortalidad en persona? -le contestó él al oído._ _A Elena no le dio tiempo ni a reaccionar. En un segundo estaba luchando por su libertad y la vida de su hijo y la suya propia, y al siguiente estaba muerta tirada en el verde y húmedo suelo del bosque cual muñeca de trapo olvidada._

 

* * *

 

Elena se despertó en su cama toda llena de sudor. A su lado, su marido, se acababa de despertar y, tras encender la pequeña lámpara de la mesita de noche, la miró con preocupación.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó apartándole cariñosamente un mechón de pelo de la cara.

-Sí, sólo ha sido una pesadilla. No te preocupes, Damon. Estoy bien.

-¿Me la quieres contar?

-Ha sido igual que la que tuve en el avión. ¿Crees que significará algo?

-No lo creo, princesa -le respondió él apagando de nuevo la luz y volviéndose a tumbar en la cama de frente a ella-. Y ahora, ¿qué tal si echamos otra cabezadita antes de que los gemelos se despierten pidiendo su desayuno?

-No creo que pueda dormirme de nuevo.

Damon la abrazó hacia sí y apoyó la cabeza sobre la coronilla de la chica.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa de verdad, Elena?

-Quisiera saber por qué tengo estos sueños tan espantosos. ¿Por qué ahora?

-Las pesadillas no tienen sentido, _amore._ No tienes por qué buscarle tres pies al gato.

-Pero, ¿por qué ese ser quiere al bebé que llevo en brazos? ¿Por qué ahora que estoy embarazada otra vez?

-¿Habías tenido un sueño como éste antes?

-No. Nunca había soñado esto, y ahora se me repite casi lo mismo. Esta vez no corría por el bosque, si no que estaba al final de éste y estaba a punto de llegar a la casa. No la podía ver porque estaba muy oscuro, pero sabía que estaba ahí. Abracé al pequeño y eché a correr hacia donde creía que estaba la casa y, antes de que pudiese llegar, él me cogió, me exigió que le diese al bebé y, al negarme, me mató y se llevó al niño.

-No soy psicólogo ni estudioso de los sueños, _principessa_ pero creo que las pesadillas pueden ser un reflejo a tus miedos por el embarazo.

-Yo no tengo miedo...

-¿Segura? ¿Sabiendo como sabes que ese niño que llevas en el vientre no es humano del todo y que la única híbrida que conoces mató a su madre al nacer? Creo que es evidente que tu subconsciente te está jugando una mala pasada cuando duermes.

-¿Tú crees que sólo es eso? ¿Mi subconsciente?

-¿Qué podría ser si no?

-No lo sé. Tal vez tengas razón.

-¿Tal vez? -preguntó él levantando la cabeza y alzando una ceja mientras una sonrisa ladeada se formaba en sus labios- Lo siento, nena, pero yo siempre tengo razón, es el orden natural de las cosas, pregúntaselo a cualquiera.

-¿Siempre? ¿Nunca te equivocas?

-Nunca. Dije que serías mía, y mía eres, ¿o no?

-Sólo si tú eres mío -respondió ella aguantándose la risa.

-Por supuesto que soy tuyo, princesa -antes eso Elena ya no pudo aguantar más la risa y se le escapó una pequeña carcajada-. ¿Os hace gracia, _signora_ Salvatore? -susurró él atrapándola las manos con las suyas a ambos lados de la cabeza de la chica y poniéndose sobre ella antes de _atacarle_ el cuello a besos.

-Por supuesto que no, mi señor. Vos sois mi amo y señor -nada más decir eso notó que al chico no le había hecho gracia eso al notarle tenso de repente y al haber parado sus caricias en el cuello de su mujer-. ¿Qué pasa, Damon?

-No vuelvas a decir eso, Elena. Nunca, por favor.

-Está bien, lo siento. Sólo quería seguir tu juego, perdona.

Elena iba a seguir con su disculpa sin entender muy bien por qué le habría sentado tan mal el haberle dicho eso, ya que Damon la besó en los labios hasta que ya casi ninguno de los dos podía casi respirar. Él bajó sus labios por el cuello de ella hasta llegar a su pecho y ahí paró para alzar un poco la mirada. Elena sabía de sobra que él, con su vista de vampiro la podía ver, no al cien por cien, porque la habitación estaba demasiado oscura, pero sí lo bastante como para que esa sonrisita presuntuosa suya apareciese en sus labios al saber que ya la tenía justo en el punto que él quería. Sin más distracciones, le bajó despacio (demasiado, quizás, para una Elena completamente excitada ya) los tirantes del camisón que llevaba puesto. Siguió un camino de besos hasta el lugar en el que crecía su hijo y ahí se paró levemente para susurrarle algo que ella no pudo lograr entender, debido al grado de excitación que tenía ya y a que él lo había dicho demasiado bajo. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuándo él se había desvestido, ni si lo había hecho a velocidad vampírica o humana. Elena sólo sabía que él ya estaba dentro de ella y que, sin casi percatarse de ello, le había vuelto a clavar las uñas en la espalda, provocando un leve quejido por parte de Damon, antes de acelerar su ritmo hasta llevarlos a ambos a la cúspide de su placer.

 

* * *

 

Damon aún estaba dormido cuando el timbre le despertó, se quitó de encima con suavidad el brazo de su mujer, se puso el primer pantalón que encontró  y, a velocidad vampírica, bajó a abrir a quien fuese el que estuviese tocando el timbre a esas horas. Cuando llegó al piso de abajo y abrió la puerta, se encontró con su hermano y sus amigos.

-¿En serio, Stefan? -le dijo él visiblemente enfadado- ¿No podías esperar a que fuésemos nosotros a la Casa de Huéspedes? ¿Tenías que venir aquí y traerte a la pandilla de Scooby Doo?

-Lo siento, hermano. Pero hay temas muy importantes que tratar. Como el presente embarazo híbrido de Elena, la profecía y el interés del Demonio en vosotros.

Damon iba a añadir algo más cuando ambos vampiros pudieron oír a la rubia ir al cuarto de baño en el piso de arriba a vomitar.

-Bueno -contestó Damon mirando al techo-, supongo que eso puede esperar ahora, ¿no? Pasad a la sala y esperadnos ahí sentados. En un rato estamos con vosotros.

Y, dicho eso subió las escaleras a velocidad vampírica dejando a sus inesperados invitados solos. Cuando llegó al baño y hubo entrado en él, se acercó a su mujer y se agachó junto a ella sujetándole el pelo mientras expulsaba lo poco que le quedaba en el estómago de la noche anterior.

-¿Ya estás mejor, princesa?

-Cada vez que vomito siento que voy a echar por la boca el estómago, así que no, no estoy mejor -al decir eso sintió como Damon se tensó a su lado y se maldijo en silencio por meter la pata de esa forma.

"Muy bien, Elena" pensó, "¿por qué no le dices también que es culpa suya que estés así?"

-Lo siento, Damon -se disculpó dándose la vuelta y cogiéndole la cara con ambas manos para, así, mirarle a los ojos.

-No pasa nada, Elena. Me lo merezco.

-No digas eso. Nunca me has forzado, ¿vale? Si estoy embarazada es porque los dos quisimos tener sexo -Elena iba a añadir algo más, pero un ruido procedente del piso de abajo la distrajo-. ¿Ha venido tu madre o Anabella?

-Eso tenía que comentarte. Ha venido Stefan y los aspirantes a la patruya X.

Ese comentario hizo sonreír a Elena, quien le dio un leve golpecito en el brazo antes de levantarse y lavarse la boca.

-¿Se han despertado los peques?

-No, siguen durmiendo. El haberles despertado para traerlos a casa les ha pasado factura a los pobrecillos. Ven, prepararé un desayuno para todos a ver si hay suerte y se mantienen dormidos hasta que se marchen.

-Lo dudo -murmuró ella saliendo del baño en compañía de su marido.

Para cuando llegaron abajo, se encontraron con que Stefan y sus amigos estaban en la cocina y que el vampiro estaba haciendo tortitas en la vitrocerámica.

-¿Se puede saber -dijo Damon mosqueado- qué demonios estás haciendo, Stefan?

-¿A ti qué te parece? -respondió su hermano sin llegar a girarse dando la vuelta a la tortita que tenía a en la sartén.

-¿A parte de ensuciar toda la cocina, de dejarnos casi sin vajilla y de destrozar una docena de huevos?

Stefan le iba a replicar, cuando a Elena le dieron arcadas. Aunque no llegó a vomitar nada, pues no le quedaba ya nada de comida en el estómago.

-¿Estás bien, Elena? -le preguntó su cuñado con la espátula en una mano y la sartén en la otra.

-Sí. Sólo que hay algo que has echado que me revuelve el estómago.

-Pues sólo he añadido unas gotas de esencia de vainilla.

-Vale. Pues me temo que al bebé no le va a gustar la vainilla.

-Ya que estás en la cocina, hermano, ¿puedes hacer unas normales para Elena?

-Sí, tranquilo. Vosotros sentaos en la mesa con el resto.

-Haré café -comentó Damon mientras sacaba la cafetera y se disponía a preparar la negra bebida.

Cuando todo estuvo listo ya, y todos estaban comiendo sus tortitas y bebiendo sus cafés (todos menos Elena, quien estaba bebiendo un cacao), Damon rompió el silencio preguntando el motivo por el que se encontraban todos ahí.

-Hasta que ayer me llamaste no supimos a qué se refería Bianca con lo que le había oído hablar a un demonio con el Diablo. Les oyó decir que con lo que le iba a ocurrir a Elena, no te quedaría otra que aceptar tu papel en la profecía y cumplir con lo que deberías, según él, hacer. Ahora ya sabemos a qué se refería.

-A ver si lo he entendido -dijo Damon muy seriamente-. ¿Estás diciéndome que Lucifer tenía planeado que yo dejase embarazada a Elena ahora, siendo vampiro, para que así a mí no me quedase otra que acabar con el vampirismo para así poder salvar a mi esposa?

-Sí. Y no sólo eso, hay más.

-Cojonudo. A ver, sorpréndeme.

-Sé que te vas a enfadar, y créeme, estás en tu derecho, pero intenta suavizarlo, ¿sí?

-Stefan, me estás asustando.

-Todo lo que te ha pasado hasta ahora ha sido para que llegases a este siglo, a Fell's Church y cumplieses con la profecía.

-Y, con todo te refieres a...

-A todo. Desde la muerte de Bianca hasta morir en la Dimensión Oscura.

-De puta madre. Me parece que ha llegado la hora de mantener unas palabras con el Demonio.


	18. Capítulo 17

_**Bosque de Broceliande, Bretaña francesa, 1684.** _

Damon estaba admirando las vistas desde la copa de un árbol. Hacía ya tres horas que el sol se había ocultado ya dando paso a la luna llena que brillaba desde lo alto del cielo, pareciendo así, que quería competir con su hermano astral el sol, dándole un aspecto más fantasmagórico si cabe al frondoso bosque en el que se encontraba. El muchacho había escogido esta parte de Francia porque, desde que su madre le contó por primera vez la leyenda del rey Arturo, quiso ir a ver la tumba del famoso mago Merlín, ver con sus propios ojos si era cierta la historia o si sólo era un cuento creado por una imaginativa mente con el único fin de entretener a las inquietas mentes infantiles de la época.

Cuando había llegado a Saint-Nolff, en la pequeña pero medianamente limpia (aunque no tanto como a él le habría gustado) posada, le dijeron que tuviese cuidado, pues había un _démon buveur de sang,_ cosa que a Damon le hizo una gracia tremenda. Se habría reído del posadero, pero no le pareció ni oportuno ni educado. Por otra parte, si había otro vampiro ahí, implicaba que la tierra en la que se encontraba era el territorio de caza de ese ser, y a Damon no le gustaba eso, siempre intentaba evitar situaciones así, pues, a pesar de que una buena pelea venía bien para el ánimo, podría ser que fuese Viejo y podría ganarle, y eso a Damon no le hacía ninguna gracia. Mas lo que le hizo menos gracia, fue enterarse por el mismo hombre que había unos cazadores en el pueblo buscando al vampiro en cuestión. Y por eso estaba él ahí, subido a uno de los árboles de ese milenario y frondoso bosque, para ver si podía hallar a los cazadores antes de que éstos le encontrasen a él.

Fue entonces que empezó a oír voces y disparos (Damon odiaba esas condenadas armas, ¿dónde había quedado el arte de la esgrima?) desde el mismo corazón del bosque. La única luz que recibía era la de la luna en lo alto del cielo, apenas era suficiente, un humano no habría visto absolutamente nada, pero el muchacho contaba con la visión y Poder de un vampiro de casi ya doscientos años. Forzó algo más el oído y la vista para poder captar dónde estaban los humanos cuando lo captó; los cazadores estaban haciendo su trabajo y cazando al vampiro que vivía en la zona. Damon no se lo pensó dos veces y bajó del árbol de un limpio a la par que elegante salto y se dirigió sigilosa y rápidamente hacía dónde se encontraban los humanos y el vampiro. Contaba con bastante ventaja, pues él era rápido y mortal (en los pocos años que precedieron a su conversión ya se había ganado una buena fama entre los suyos, quienes le respetaban a la vez que temían), y los mortales no le verían llegar hasta que fuese demasiado tarde para ellos.

En cuestión de segundos llegó a un pequeño claro en medio del bosque y rápidamente calculó mentalmente cuántos enemigos eran, lo que tardaría en despacharlos y el orden exacto en el que lo haría. No le gustaba matar, ni siquiera, cuando era humano y le habían obligado a ir a cacerías debido a su rango de nobleza, le había gustado. Pero, si no lo hacía ahora, sería él el siguiente en la lista de los cazadores y eso no le hacía ninguna gracia. Así que salió al claro y a la vista de los mortales, quienes creyeron en un principio que era sólo un joven al que había alcanzado la noche durante su paseo extraviádolo en las profundidades del bosque.

-Muchacho -dijo uno de los seis cazadores que allí se encontraban intentando esconder de la vista del italiano al vampiro que se encontraba en el suelo medio muerto-, no es sitio para que alguien tan joven como tú se encuentre de noche vagando por estos bosques.

Damon no contestó y, torciendo ligeramente hacia un lado la cabeza, sonrió a la vez que comenzaba a andar hacia sus enemigos a pasos cuidadosos y peligrosos, el maltratado vampiro del suelo pensó que parecía una pantera asediando a su presa antes de atacarla, esos estúpidos mortales no sabían lo que era y el joven aprovechó ese descuido y atacó sin que ninguno de ellos pudiese llegar a saber nunca qué es lo que les había ocurrido. Acabado el trabajo, Damon se acercó al vampiro y, poniéndose de cuclillas a su lado, le dijo en un perfecto francés con un ligero acento que el no supo de dónde sería:

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, en cuanto me alimente estaré mejor. ¿Quién eres para que te haya resultado tan fácil algo que yo no he podido lograr?

-Alguien al que le debes una -contestó el joven mirándolo a los ojos fijamente.

-¿Puedo saber entonces el nombre del vampiro con el que tengo una deuda de tal envergadura?

-Damon Salvatore.

-Vaya -respondió el otro sonriendo-, tus actos para conmigo hacen honor a tu apellido.

-No es oro todo lo que reluce -contestó Damon.

-He oído hablar mucho de ti. Muchos te temen, _mon ami_. Y, a juzgar por lo que he visto aquí está noche, todo lo que he oído sobre tu persona es cierto.

-Vaya mi fama cruza fronteras...

_-Oui, mon petit tyran._

Damon se le quedó mirando con cara rara pero no dijo nada más y comenzó a caminar despacio sin mirar para atrás. No lo necesitaba hacer para saber que el vampiro francés que acababa de conocer y salvar le seguía. El italiano aún no lo sabía ni se lo podía imaginar, pero en esa noche comenzaría una amistad entre ambos jóvenes que duraría siglos.

 

* * *

 

_**Fell's Church, 2015** _

Damon estaba que trinaba, dando vueltas por el salón como un león enjaulado. Estaba de muy mal humor, el cielo era buena prueba de ello, a pesar de que el pobre estaba intentando controlarse.

-Damon, por favor -le dijo su hermano-, cálmate

-¿Que me calme? ¿Cómo coño quieres que me calme?

-Te prepararé una tila -le comentó Mary Anne yendo hacia la cocina.

-¿La tila funciona con los vampiros? -preguntó Matt recibiendo un codazo por parte de Meredith. Afortunadamente, Damon decidió ignorarlo.

-Mira -le dijo de repente Damon a Sage-, ¿sabes qué? Dile al cabrón de tu padre que si tiene cojones, que venga y que deje de tocarme los huevos y de poderme la vida.

-No quieres que le diga eso.

-Quiero que le digas exactamente lo que te he dicho, palabra por palabra.

-Damon, conozco a mi padre y sé que no es buena idea buscarle así la boca.

-Y lo que me ha hecho él a mí, ¿qué? ¿Eso sí es buena idea?

-Yo no he dicho...

-Parad -cortó la discusión Elena antes de que fuese a más, Damon estaba fuera de sí- los dos ya. Sage, ve a hablar con tu padre. Quizás, si le distraemos lo suficiente, podamos hacer un plan.

-Eso no servirá de nada porque dentro de ocho meses, el bebé que llevas dentro te matará para salir.

-Bien -dijo Mary Anne entrando por la puerta con una taza en la mano-, basta todos. Sage, ve a hablar con tu padre. Stefan, vuelve con tus amigos a la Casa de Huéspedes y esperad ahí a que las aguas se calmen. Elena, sube a vuestra habitación  y descansa un poco. Y Anabella, ¿por qué no llevas a tus hermanos al parque a dar una vuelta? Tengo que hablar contigo, Damon.

Mientras todos se iban a hacer lo que la vampira les había dicho, el mayor de los Salvatore, se dejó caer sobre el sofá sintiéndose completamente derrotado. Ya no sabía qué hacer para salvar a su esposa.

-No te sigas atormentado, hijo -le consoló su madre sentándose junto a él-. Cuando llegue el momento del parto, le haremos una cesárea y ambos se salvarán, te lo prometo.

-No sé qué hacer, madre. No dejo de pensar que debo ser egoísta para salvarla. Si hago lo que me pide Lucifer que haga, no sólo yo seré humano para el resto de mi vida, si no que todos los vampiros del mundo lo serán también. Daría cualquier cosa, mi inmortalidad, mi vida, daría lo que fuese por salvarla. Porque ella es mi vida y no concibo una existencia sin ella. Pero, ¿quién soy yo para decidir sobre la vida de millones de seres, para quitarles su inmortalidad por salvar a mi mujer? Además, ¿cómo demonios voy a proteger a mi familia siendo un simple mortal?

-Acabas de darme una solución, Damon.

-¿Cuál?

-Puede que no te guste, pero creo que podría funcionar.

-Soy todo oídos.

-¿Y si le das un poco de tu sangre cada día? Cuando llegue la hora del parto, tendrá tu sangre en su organismo y eso hará que cualquier herida que tenga, se cure.

-No sé si...

-Hazlo -ambos vampiros se giraron hacia las escaleras de donde había hablado Elena, quien estaba bajando las escaleras y se sentó sobre las piernas de su marido en cuanto llegó al sofá-. Tu madre tiene razón, es una buena solución. Me ponéis la anestesia y ya está. No sacrificas a tu raza y yo me salvo.

-¿Estás completamente segura? Si algo sale mal, acabarás siendo una vampira.

-Y, ¿vivir una eternidad contigo? ¿Dónde firmo?

-Te quiero -fue lo único que le dijo el chico antes de lanzarse a sus labios.

Mary Anne se marchó al parque para acompañar a sus nietos y dejando así a solas a la joven pareja.


	19. Capítulo 18

Sage estaba esperando a que a su padre le diese la gana de recibirle. Aún no sabía qué le iba a decir exactamente para que aceptase hablar, a poder ser, pacíficamente con Damon. Por supuesto que no le iba a decir lo que el joven y apuesto vampiro le había exigido que le comunicase. Conocía muy bien a su padre y sabía que iría a por los seres queridos del muchacho. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de cuándo había llegado su padre junto a él.

-Sage -oyó que le llamó su progenitor-, ¿qué querías?

-Es Damon, padre. Quiere verte y hablar contigo.

-Por fin ha comprendido que no puede salvar a Elena sin mi ayuda.

-No es eso. Está enfadado contigo, es más, en los casi cuatro siglos que le conozco, nunca le había visto con un enfado de tal magnitud. No sé a ciencia cierta lo quiere decirte exactamente, pero te pido, por favor, que no le hagas nada malo a su familia.

-Así que sigue en plan rebelde, ¿eh? Supongo que de raza le viene al galgo. Y, por muy orgulloso que esté de él, no puedo permitir este comportamiento. Ese muchacho es tan descarado como yo cuando era joven.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno, me imagino que te acabarás enterando, así que no creo que merezca la pena seguir ocultándolo por más tiempo -Sage se quedó mirando fijamente a su padre sin tener ni idea de lo que éste quería decir con sus palabras-. Te contaré una historia que ocurrió hace medio milenio.

 

* * *

 

_**Florencia, octubre de 1486.** _

Mary Anne ya no podía soportarlo más. Hacía unas semanas que había perdido otro bebé. Tenía roto el corazón en mil pedazos. Ella sólo deseaba un bebé, un niño que, con sus risas y correteos por el _palazzo_ alegrasen sus vidas, tal vez así, Giussepe cambiase. Pero, parecía que Dios no quería que ella cumpliese su ansiado sueño de ser madre. Por eso había decidido hacer ese hechizo, sabía que era peligroso, ya que, con este tipo de hechizos nunca se sabía quién podría pasar por la puerta que la invocación abría, pero estaba desesperada. Encendió el gran cirio blanco que había colocado previamente sobre el pequeño altar y comenzó a murmurar las palabras latinas que tenía escritas en el antiguo libro de hechizos herencia de su madre. Al principio no ocurrió nada y la mujer creyó que había cometido algún error a la hora de pronunciar el hechizo. Mas la vela se apagó de repente y una figura alta apareció ante ella.

-Vaya -comentó el ser-, ¿si no es otra la que me invoca que la bella y angustiada Mary Anne.

-¿Quién sois?

-Aquél que fue condenado por su Padre a vivir en las sombras. Y, ahora, dime, ¿qué es lo que tu mortal corazón anhela tanto como para llegar a invocarme?

-Sólo deseo lo que toda mujer tiene por derecho propio y que a mí la naturaleza se niega a concederme: un hijo.

-¿Romperías tus sagrados votos matrimoniales por tener un hijo?

-Fui desposada con mi esposo para tener un heredero para las tierras de mi padre y las de mi esposo. Si no soy madre pronto, me veré rebajada a la humillación de tener que soportar a la posible amante de mi esposo y a su posible hijo bastardo o aún peor, la anulación matrimonial. Por favor, os lo ruego. Os daré lo que deseéis, pero, por favor, hacedme madre.

Él se la quedó mirando fijamente antes de acercarse a ella y hablarle:

-Sólo hay algo que tengas que darme.

-Lo que sea, estoy dispuesta a daros todo menos mi alma.

-Tranquila -contestó él riéndose un poco-, quédate con tu alma, no es lo que deseo de ti.

-¿Pues qué deseáis entonces?

-Tu cuerpo. Una noche contigo y que así se forme mi hijo en tu seno.

-De acuerdo -aceptó ella sin pensárselo dos veces ni preguntarse el motivo que tendría él para pedir eso a cambio y que el niño fuese suyo.

 

* * *

 

_**Fell's** _ _**Church** _ **, 2015**

-¿Dónde está -preguntó Mary Anne entrando en la Casa de Huéspedes sin saludar ni siquiera a la señora Flowers, quién había abierto la puerta tras la insistencia de la vampira al tocar al timbre- Damon, que no me coge el teléfono?

-Estará con Elena -contestó Stefan.

-Si fuese así, no estaría aquí, ¿no crees?

-Pues no lo sé, madre. Estará haciendo algo.

-Sí, como hablar con Lucifer -murmuró ella volviendo a llamarle a su primogénito al móvil. Pero seguía enviándola directamente al buzón de voz.

-Pero, ¿qué pasa, madre?

-Tu hermano no debería ir a hablar personalmente con Lucifer.

-Pero, es que no entiendo el por qué. Si hablase con él, todo terminaría ya.

-¿Es que no conoces a tu hermano? Se ha marchado de casa dejándole una nota en la almohada a Elena diciendo que iba a hablar con él para dejarle las cosas claras. Va a hacerle enfadar con ese carácter suyo que no para de meterle en problemas y de los cuales no aprende ni aprenderá nunca. Y no puedo permitirle hacerlo. No me arriesgaré a que le cuente la verdad.

-¿La verdad? ¿Qué verdad?

-Es algo que tu hermano no puede saber, por nada del mundo. Debes jurarme que me guardarás el secreto, Stefan.

-Por supuesto, tienes mi palabra.

-Verás, antes de quedarme embarazada de tu hermano, había perdido tantos hijos no natos como nacidos. Tienes que comprender que ya no podía soportar esa situación por más tiempo y por eso decidí pedir ayuda a alguien que fuese capaz de ayudarme a conseguir mi ansiado deseo de ser madre. Entre las cosas que me había llevado de mi madre, había un libro de conjuros del que saqué uno de invocación. Lo hice y acudió un ser que me concedió el deseo de poder concebir un hijo pidiéndome algo a cambio: acostarme con él, por lo que ese niño sería fruto de esa unión. En ese momento no lo pensé, ni me di cuenta de lo que pretendía, del por qué había accedido tan pronto a concedérmelo. Te juro que no sabía de sus intenciones para con tu hermano, que él sabía que ese niño que me ayudó a concebir sería el de la profecía.

-¿Estás diciéndome que mi hermano es el producto de una infidelidad?

-No me acuses de mantener mi lecho caliente con otro hombre cuando tu padre lo hacía de continuo con muchachas que podrían haber sido hijas suyas o incluso nietas.

-Y, ¿quién era ese ser que respondió a tu llamada?

-El único interesado en que esa maldita profecía se cumpla.

-¡¿El Diáblo?!

-Dilo un poco más alto que los habitantes de Japón aún no te han oído.

-Dios mío. Cuando Damon se entere... Esto no te lo perdona en la vida. ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así? Y con él mismísimo Demonio.

-Alégrate de que lo hiciese. De otra forma ni tú ni tu hermano estaríais aquí y ahora.

-¿Yo soy...?

-Tú eres hijo de Giussepe, si eso es lo que te preocupa. Y, por lo que a Damon respecta, él también lo es.

-¿Padre lo sabía?

-No. Siempre creyó que era suyo. Tu padre siempre fue así; una persona horrible incapaz de sentir ni dar amor a los demás. Trataba a tu hermano como lo hacía porque éste no podía callarse la boca nunca, al igual que yo, y eso era algo que Giuseppe no soportaba.

-Entonces, Damon y Sage...

-Son hermanos, sí. Ni siquiera Sage lo sabe, ni debe saberlo nunca, ¿estamos?

-Pobre Sage, no sólo ama a alguien por el que jamás será correspondido, si no que encima es su hermano.

-Eso es lo de menos. Lo importante es impedir que tu hermano hable con Lucifer. Lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que el Ángel Caído intentará imponer su voluntad sobre Damon y eso terminará muy mal.

-Pero, si no te coge el teléfono, ¿cómo vamos a saber dónde está?

-Habrá que hacer un hechizo...

-Ahora ya sé yo por qué Damon siempre ha sido tan poderoso.

-Sí, al fin y al cabo es medio brujo y medio ángel. Ven, hagamos el hechizo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

 

* * *

 

-¿Cómo? -dijo Sage más para sí mismo que para su padre- _il n'est pas possible_. (No puede ser.)

-¿El qué no puede ser?

Tanto el ángel como el vampiro se giraron al oír la enfadada e inconfundible voz de Damon Salvatore. Lucifer con una sonrisa presuntuosa y orgullosa en sus labios y Sage con la sorpresa, el miedo y la incredulidad en sus ojos reflejados.

-Vaya, por fin el hijo pródigo regresa a casa...

Damon se quedó mirando al Diablo, sin saber a qué se refería éste, antes de contestarle con una pregunta.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

 


	20. Capítulo 19

**_Florencia, 24 de mayo de 1487._ **

Mary Anne estaba en la biblioteca leyendo un libro cuando notó un intenso dolor en su vientre. Sabía qué era lo que pasaba; se había puesto de parto. En cuanto se le pasó la contracción, dejó el libro en la mesa que tenía junto a ella y se levantó para ir en busca de ayuda. Estaba llegando a sus aposentos cuando se topó con su marido, quién, al ver la cara que traía su mujer, se paró ante ella cogiéndola por las manos.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Mary Anne?

-Manda llamar al médico y avisa a las criadas. Viene el bebé -y, como si hubiese querido confirmarlo, el bebé volvió a empujar provocando a su madre una contracción más.

Giussepe la ayudó a llegar a sus aposentos y la tumbó suavemente sobre el lecho justo en el momento en el que ésta volvía a tener una contracción más y rompía aguas. Ella se quedó tumbada ahí tal y como el italiano la había dejado, mientras él iba en busca de Rafaella para que ayudase al médico a traer a su hijo al mundo. La vieja criada estaba en la cocina junto a Benigna preparando el almuerzo cuando su señor llegó ante ellas.

-Rafaella, mi esposa va a dar a luz, necesito que vengas. Y, tú, Benigna, ve a casa de Francesco Bernini y dile que venga rápidamente a atender a mi esposa en el alumbramiento.

-Sí, _signore_ -contestaron ambas sirvientas antes de hacer una leve reverencia e ir cada una a donde se le había ordenado.

Poco tardó el médico en llegar al _palazzo_ de los Salvatore, y, mientras Giussepe recorría la biblioteca cuán león enjaulado, un precioso niño bendecía a su familia con su presencia.

Cuando el conde de Florencia recibió el permiso para poder entrar en sus aposentos y conocer a su hijo, entró cual vendaval, sin importarle lo más mínimo el haber tropezado a Rafaella y que por ello se le cayese a ésta el pequeño barreño que portaba en sus manos, derramando así, el agua sucia tras haber lavado al bebé con ella, por todo el suelo y la cara alfombra.

Nada se acordaba ya de su trato hecho hacía siete meses al igual que nada sospechaba el italiano de que el hermoso bebé con los cabellos negros como las alas de un cuervo no era hijo suyo.

 

* * *

 

_**Fell's Church, 2015.** _

Mary Anne acababa de llegar a la casa de su hijo y su nuera junto a Stefan cuando Damon entró hecho una furia; abriendo la puerta y cerrándola después tras él, de tal manera que las paredes retumbaron, su hermano creyó que sacaría la puerta de sus goznes y los gemelos despertaron de su siesta con tal susto que la pobre Elena no era capaz de calmar sus llantos.

-¡Damon! -exclamó su madre- ¿Es que quieres tirar la casa abajo?

Fue en ese momento en el que Stefan se dio cuenta de libro muy enfadado que estaba su hermano, al ver esa sonrisa que ponía los pelos de punta al hombre (o vampiro en este caso) más valiente del mundo, aparecer en los labios del muchacho y ese extraño y peligroso brillo en sus negros ojos. Algo muy grave le había ocurrido para que estuviese así. Afuera el cielo estaba tan oscuro como una noche de diciembre, a pesar de encontrarse ya en septiembre... Sí, definitivamente Damon debía de estar muy enfadado.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decirme la verdad? He estado comiéndome la cabeza desde que supe que Anabella estaba en camino y ahora con el o la que crece dentro de Elena y no has tenido los ovarios de decirme la verdad. No has sido capaz de decirme que esto es posible porque soy un nefilim.

-Lo sabes.

-Sí, lo sé. Fui a hablar con Lucifer tal y como dije y cuál fue mi sorpresa al oír de sus labios una historia la mar de interesante.

-Damon, por favor...

-¡Ni por favor ni ostias! Si me lo hubieses dicho ahora no estaría en la situación en la que me encuentro.

-Dame -le llamó Elena desde las escaleras-, ¿qué te ha pasado?

Damon cambió la cara por completo y caminó hacia ella. Cuando pasó junto a su madre la miró a los ojos antes de decirle secamente:

-No hemos terminado esta conversación, _madre._

-Lo siento, hijo, sólo quería protegerte -contestó la mujer obteniendo como respuesta una seca y aterradora mirada por parte de su primogénito antes de que él la pasase de largo para llegar junto a su esposa.

-No me pasa nada, princesa -le respondió él dándole un beso en los labios.

-¿Dónde has estado metido? -le reprendió su mujer mientras se baño a su cuarto- Te hemos estado llamando al móvil y no hacías caso. Me tenías muy preocupada, Dame. No vuelvas a hacerlo.

-Te dejé una nota de lo que iba a hacer.

-Y, ¿crees que eso lo hace más fácil?

-Lo siento, pero qué otra cosa podía hacer. Si tienes una solución para evitar que mueras cuando el bebé que crece en tu seno quiera nacer, soy todo oídos.

-Pues en realidad sí que tengo una idea.

-¿Cuál?

-Tu sangre cura, ¿verdad?

-Ya sabes que sí. ¿Quieres que te dé mi sangre cuando te pongas de parto? Pero, ¿y si algo sale mal y te mueres?

-Pues que me haría vampira y viviría una eternidad junto al perfecto, cascarrabias y manducón de mi marido.

-¿Estás segura, princesa? Luego no hay marcha atrás.

-Te quiero, Damon Salvatore. A ti y a nuestros hijos. Y no concibo una vida sin ninguno de vosotros.

-Está bien -contestó él con una pícara sonrisita en sus carnosos labios-, me habéis convencido, _signora_ Salvatore.


	21. Capítulo 20

Elena y Damon estaban en la consulta del tocólogo esperando a que les llamase la enfermera. Aún era pronto, según opinaba Elena, para hacerse una ecografía, pero Damon quería ver que todo iba bien, dentro de lo que cabía.

Damon estaba dando nerviosos golpecitos en el suelo con el pie mientras ella intentaba leer una revista de cotilleos, pero le era completamente imposible concentrarse con el constante ruido que hacía su marido con la suela de la bota.

-Damon, cielo -le dijo cuando ya no pudo más-. ¿Puedes parar ya, por favor?

-No, no puedo. Lo siento, princesa. Estoy muy nervioso.

-Ya lo veo, ya -Elena iba a añadir algo más, pero no lo dijo al salir la enfermera.

-¿Elena Salvatore? -preguntó la mujer mirándola sonriéndola para luego fijarse en Damon y cambiar por completo la mirada al poner sus ojos sobre el chico- Pasa, cielo, el doctor Williams te está esperando. ¿El papá va a pasar?

Damon entró tras su mujer antes de darle tiempo a Elena de contestar siquiera a la enfermera. Dentro les esperaba un médico desconocido para ella, no le hacía ninguna gracia que le viese un médico que no conocía de nada, pero ya era tarde para negarse y, además, Damon no la dejaría echarse para atrás.

-Buenos días, Elena. Y compañía -le saludó el joven médico antes de mirar al vampiro que estaba junto a ella y que, a juzgar por cómo le había pasado la mano por la cintura, (el médico debía de haber pensado algo que al chico le había sentado mal) parecía que quería dejar claro que Elena era suya. No le gustaba nada cuando se ponía en plan macho alfa, pero perro viejo nunca cambia-. Túmbate en la camilla y súbete la camisa un poco, por favor.

Elena soltó el fuerte agarre de su marido y se tumbó en la camilla antes de destaparse toda la tripa y bajarse un poco el pantalón que llevaba para dejar margen al médico para que puediese hacerle bien la ecografía. Damon se quedó a su lado justo en frente de la pantalla en la que saldría su hijo.

-Bien -comentó el doctor Williams sentándose en su silla junto a Elena. Cogió un frasco con un gel y, antes de echárselo en su vientre la avisó-, estará un poco frío. Pero bueno, eso ya lo sabes, ¿verdad? He leído tu historial y he visto que no hace ni un año que estuviste aquí por última vez.

-Sí me atendió el doctor Peterson. Al pedir la cita no me dijeron que no estaba.

-Ya, está de vacaciones. Yo soy su sobrino.

-Es una conversación muy interesante -cortó mordazmente Damon-, pero, ¿qué tal si empieza a hacer su trabajo, doctor?

Elena le miró mal aunque el médico no dijo nada, esparció el gel por el vientre de la chica y comenzó a pasar por él el transductor. Enseguida apareció la imagen interna de su vientre en la pantalla.

-Mmm -murmuró el medico mientras observaba el pequeño bebé que se veía en la pantalla.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Damon preocupado- ¿Está todo bien?

-Sí, tranquilos. Está todo perfecto. Lo único que según le dijiste a Lucy, estás de ocho semanas. 

-Sí, más o menos. ¿Por qué?

-¿Estás completamente segura? Porque, según el feto que veo en la pantalla, estás de unas catorce o quince semanas.

-¿Está seguro? -preguntó Damon mirando fijamente al médico a los ojos.

-Sí. No hay duda alguna, estás embarazada de algo más de tres meses, casi cuatro diría yo, a juzgar por el avanzado crecimiento del feto.

Ante las palabras del médico, Damon y Elena se miraron el uno al otro en una mirada que significaba todo para ellos pero nada para el doctor y la enfermera. Elena se quedó muda por la revelación de que el bebé crecía más rápido de lo normal y, como siempre, fue Damon el que salvó la situación.

-Nada, princesa, que en el altar no fuimos dos sino tres. ¿Es posible saber el sexo del bebé, doctor?

-Sí -respondió el joven médico-, si así también lo quiere la mamá...

-Sí -murmuró Elena cogiendo la mano de su marido para intentar calmarle, pues le conocía muy bien y sabía que la calma que mostraba sólo era una máscara que escondía cómo se sentía en verdad-, por favor, díganoslo.

-De acuerdo -aceptó el tocólogo, y tras mirar la pantalla moviendo el transductor por la tripa de Elena, les dijo sonriendo-. Es un niño, y está muy sano.

A Damon se le escapó una sonrisita orgullosa, pero a Elena le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda, pues al oír que era un niño lo que crecía en su interior se acordó sin remedio alguno del sueño que tenía todas las noches y de la que ya no le decía nada a su marido para no preocuparle más de lo que el pobre ya estaba.

 

* * *

 

-¿Qué os ha dicho el médico, hijo? -le preguntó Mary Anne a Damon en cuanto cruzaron él y Elena la puerta de la entrada-  ¿Está todo bien?

-Sí, madre -contestó él de malas maneras-. Todo está genial. El niño tiene dos meses y el tamaño de uno de cuatro, pero todo está bien.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo...?

-¿Que cómo es eso posible? No lo sé. A lo mejor tiene algo que ver mis genes angelicales.

-Damon -le reprendió Elena.

-Déjalo, Elena. Que se desahogue y lo suelte todo ya de una vez.

-No creo que sea buena idea -susurró su nuera-, hoy no está de buen humor.

-Te he oído, Elena.

-Ahora no la tomes conmigo.

-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, princesa -contestó él acercándose a ella y dándole un tierno besito en los labios-. ¿Por qué no subes al cuarto y te acuestas un poco?

-¿Para que tú puedas chillar a tu madre sin que yo esté de por medio para frenarte? No, gracias. Tuvimos bastante con un diluvio universal.

-Como quieras.

-¿Anabella se desarrolló a este ritmo?

-No. Fue un embarazo normal y corriente. A los casi nueve meses, su madre se puso de parto. Pero, esto... Esto no es normal. Si en dos meses tiene el tamaño de un feto de cuatro, significa que tenemos poco tiempo para hacer lo que dijiste.

-Un momento, Damon -le interrumpió su madre-. ¿No dijiste, Elena, que cuando estuviste en la Otra Dimensión, hablaste con una Guardiana?

-Sí, fue cuando Sage nos  llevó a Stefan, a Bonnie y a mí ante las Guardianas para pedirles que trajeran de vuelta a Damon. Pero no quisieron.

-Y, ¿qué te dijeron sobre las Alas que tenías?

-Que eran un regalo suyo y que formaban parte de mi ser, pero, ¿a qué viene eso?

-Espera -dijo Damon de repente con cara sorprendida-, ¿estás insinuando lo que yo creo que estás insinuando?

-¿El qué? -quiso saber una confundida Elena.

-Creo -le respondió su suegra-, no, estoy segura de que tú también eres una nefilim. Eso explicaría por qué éste bebé crece a semejante rapidez.

-Sí, la teoría está muy bien, madre. Pero, si es así, ¿qué pasa con los gemelos? Ellos se gustaron normal y crecen lentamente.

-No lo sé, Damon. Puede que la sangre vampira haya alterado algo en el adn del feto.

-Vaya ahora mi hijo resulta ser un engendro.

-Yo no he dicho eso, Damon. Pero Lucifer sabía que esto iba a pasar, así que puede que ésta teoría no sea tan loca.

-Eso ya da lo mismo. Vamos a temer que prepararlo todo, vigilar el crecimiento del bebé y cuando ya esté desarrollado por completo, hacerte una cesárea para que no te pase nada.

-Pero, ¿y lo que hablamos?

-Una cosa no quita a la otra, Elena. Quiero ir sobre seguro. Cuantas más oportunidades de salir inmune de ésta, mejor.

-Sé -respondió ella acercándose a él y acariciándole seductoramente el pecho por encima de la camisa mientras le hablaba mirándole a los ojos fijamente- que contigo a mi lado nunca me pasará nada, tú nunca lo permitirías, por eso sé que puedo estar tranquila.

-No sé qué haría si ti, princesa. Si algo te llegase a...

-Shhh -le silenció ella poniéndole un dedo sobre sus labios-. Nada malo va a pasar. Y, ahora, ¿qué te parece si nos echamos una siestecita los dos juntos?

-Suena bastante bien.


	22. Capítulo 21

Damon acababa de regresar a su casa con su hermano, cuando ambos pudieron oír a Elena y a Anabella discutir en voz bastante alta. Ambos vampiros se miraron antes de que el mayor suspirase con hastío y comenzara a subir las escaleras.

-Hazme un favor, anda -le dijo a Stefan mientras subía los peldaños-. Ve a mirar cómo están los gemelos.

-Tranquilo.

Las chicas estaban tan entretenidas en la discusión que estaban teniendo, que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que el vampiro había entrado en el cuarto. Elena tenía ambas manos apoyadas en su abultado vientre y Anabella sostenía un papel en la mano.

-Por mucho -comentó él alzando la voz para hacerse oír entre tanto grito- que me gusten las peleas de gatas, deberíais parar ya, ¿no creéis?

-Damon, ¿cuándo habéis venido?

-Hace nada. ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que pasa ahora?

-Genial, a tomar por culo.

-Anabella, vigila esa lengua, ¿quieres? ¿Qué ha pasado, princesa?

-La clase de Anabella se va de excursión a Nueva York una semana entera y...

-Por favor, papá...

-Cállate. No vas a ir. ¿En serio, una semana? ¿Con lo que está pasando? O una de dos; o estás loca o me quieres oír.

-El problema no es que quiera ir, Dame.

-No, Elena -suplicó Anabella- por favor...

-Lo siento, Ana, lo tiene que saber. Y si no, no haberlo hecho.

-Me estás asustando, Elena. ¿Qué ha hecho?

-Como sabía que no la ibas a dejar ir, no se le ha ocurrido otra cosa que falsificar tu firma. La profesora se ha dado cuenta y ha llamado antes para decírtelo, pero como no estabas me lo ha dicho a mí.

-Bien -dijo él demasiado tranquilo, algo que ambas sabían que no era nada bueno-, estás castigada, irás de casa al instituto y del instituto a casa. Te ocuparás de tus hermanos el tiempo que no estés estudiando. Nada de televisión, radio, libros, CDs ni nada que suene medianamente divertido. Y tienes el móvil confiscado hasta nueva orden. Y no pienses ni por un momento que te vas a poder escaquear del castigo al salir de clase. Si no te llevo o te voy a buscar yo, lo hará tu tío o tu abuela. ¿Ha quedado lo suficientemente claro?

-Sí, papá.

-Si me entero de que te intentas escaquear, que sabes que lo haré, te juro por lo más sagrado que te meto en un internado. Y ten por seguro que buscaré el más estricto. ¿Estamos?

-Sí, lo siento.

-No mientas. Sólo sientes que te hayan pillado. ¿No crees que ya tengo bastante con lo que tengo encima como para preocuparme también de las locuras que puedas llegar a cometer? Ve a tu cuarto, enseguida iré a desconectarte todo.

Anabella apenas había cruzado la puerta cuando oyó a Elena contener un gemido. Se giró y vio cómo debajo de donde se encontraba su madrastra había un charco. Su padre ya la tenía cogida en brazos.

-Llama a tu abuela, dile que Elena se ha puesto de parto y que me la llevo al hospital. Corre.

Damon bajó las escaleras con su mujer en brazos y se la llevaba al coche cuándo su hermano le abordó por el camino.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Necesito que te quedes en casa cuidando del fuerte, Elena se ha puesto de parto.

-Sí, por supuesto, hermano. Descuida. Llama cuando sepas algo, por favor.

 

* * *

 

Para cuando Damon llegó al hospital con Elena, su madre ya estaba allí con un quirófano preparado para ellos, un médico y una enfermera con la mente manipulada de tal forma, que, viesen lo que viesen en aquél habitáculo, nunca recordarían nada.

-Venid por aquí -les dijo Mary Anne guiándolos al quirófano.

-Dame, tengo ganas de empujar.

-Aguanta un poco, _cara mia_. Ya casi estamos.

En cuanto llegaron al paritorio, Damon tumbó a su mujer en la camilla y el médico cogió el bisturí preparado para hacerle el corte que sacaría a su bebé y salvaría la vida de su amada Elena.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que es cortito el capítulo pero tenía que poner un capítulo de relleno antes de colgar el último, ¿no?  
> Sí, esté es el penúltimo. Me da pena terminar la historia pero qué se le va a hacer... En esta vida todo tiene un principio y un final, ¿o no?  
> Sin más que añadir, besos desde STZ!


	23. Capítulo 22

**_Florencia, primavera de 1488._ **

Mary Anne estaba intentando que su bebé durmiese, pero era imposible. El pobre llevaba varios días sin dormir y llorando sin parar todo el día y noche. Estaba muy preocupada ya, temiéndose lo peor ya. Tal vez Dios la castigaba de esa forma por el trato que había hecho, tal vez su pequeño iba a sufrir un dolor insoportable para un cuerpo tan pequeño, para al final irse como el resto de sus esperanzas.

-¿Sigue sin parar de llorar? -le oyó decir a Guiseppe a sus espaldas.

-No, creo que está peor, Giuseppe, y tiene la temperatura demasiado alta.

-Quizás deba mandar llamar a Francesco.

-Creo que será lo mejor, no creo que esto sea nada bueno.

-Tranquila, Damon es fuerte. Resistirá. Los niños se ponen enfermos, saldrá adelante, verás como al final no es nada y se recupera.

-Eso espero. He oído que hay una extra enfermedad que se lleva a los más jóvenes.

-Eso no son más que habladurías, mujer. Si fuese así, nos habríamos marchado. Con lo que nos ha costado que la familia crezca no la iba a poner en peligro, ¿no crees? Mandaré llamar a Francesco.

Y, tras darle un casto beso en la coronilla a su mujer y hacerle un tierno gesto a su hijo en la naricita, marchó para ir a ver a su amigo y médico. No le había dicho nada a Mary Anne para no preocuparla más de lo que ya estaba, pero lo cierto era que el estado de salud de su hijo le tenía muy preocupado. A Dios le pedía que no se lo arrebatase como había hecho con los otros.

 

* * *

 

-Buenas tardes, Mary Anne -saludó Francesco al entrar en la habitación del pequeño-. Vuestro esposo me ha dicho que el futuro Conde de Florencia no se encuentra bien.

-Buenas tardes, Francesco. La verdad es que no sé qué le ocurre, y eso me tiene muy preocupada. No duerme, no come ni siquiera juega. Sólo llora y llora y yo ya no sé qué hacer para que deje de llorar. Temo por su vida, Francesco.

-Bueno -contestó él acercándose al niño-, examinemos a este pequeñín.

Estuvo un tiempo palpándole la tripita, a lo que el niño lloraba con más ímpetu si cabe. El doctor Bernini cogió en brazos al infante y, poniéndolo boca abajo consiguió que Damon dejase de llorar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no hace aguas mayores?

-Varios días, pero yo lo achacaba a que lleva varios días sin querer comer.  
-A este niño lo único que le ocurre es que necesita defecar, expulsar todo lo que tiene en su interior. Llora porque le duele mucho la tripa. ¿Qué suele comer? ¿Sigue con la crianza?

-Hace unas semanas comencé a darle comida, sopas y cosas por el estilo.

-Pues algo de lo que ha comido le ha producido estreñimiento. Os daré unas hierbas que mi esposa suele utilizar con Lorenzo. Que le hagan un té con ellas, es probable que no lo quiera, dádselo con la leche vuestra, eso disimulará su fuerte sabor.

-Y -habló por primera vez Giuseppe desde que llegó con el médico-, ¿estas hierbas le curarán.

-Así es, _signore_. Mi esposa se las da a Lorenzo en cuanto nota los primeros síntomas y a la de poco el niño hace de vientre.

-Muchas gracias -respondió Mary Anne con el niño en brazos y sintiendo que el gran peso que aprisionaba a su corazón se disipaba liberándolo así de su presión. Con el frasquito de las hierbas que le había dado el señor Bernini y su hijo en brazos, bajó a la cocina para que le hiciese el té y así poder curar a su pequeño y querido hijo.

 

* * *

 

Giuseppe entró en el cuarto de su hijo y se encontró con que, no sólo Damon había dejado los llantos por fin, si no que estaba dormido mientras su madre le acariciaba el negro pelo que cubría su cabecita y le cantaba una canción de su tierra. Ella levantó la mirada y, llevándose el dedo índice de su mano libre a sus labios le indicó que no hiciese ruido. Por fin Damon se había curado y había caído rendido tras expulsar todo lo que su pequeño cuerpecito había estado acumulando durante esos días en que el niño había estado extrenido.

Giuseppe se iba a marchar a su estudio cuando oyó mucho jaleo en el jardín delantero de su _palazzo_. Fue hasta uno de los ventanales y se asomó por él. Allí vio como una anciana intentaba llegar hasta la puerta principal, mientras que los guardias la impedían el paso. La anciana alzó la cabeza y, al verle gritó:

-¡Es el hijo del diablo! ¡Traerá la desgracia a vuestra familia!

Mary Anne se tensó y miró asustada a su esposo. Este le hizo un gesto para que se quedase con el niño, quien se había despertado con el griterío y lloraba asustado.

-No llores, mi cielo -le intentó calmar cogiéndole en brazos-. Mamá está aquí y no dejará que nadie te lastime.

Sin que nadie pudiese evitarlo, ni se diesen cuenta de cómo sucedió, la anciana apareció ante Mary Anne y su hijo.

-Ese niño trae consigo una profecía. Vuestro hijo es la semilla del mal. Vivirá por y para la sangre.

Damon dejó de llorar y miró a la anciana a los ojos fijamente. Esta se arrodilló ante ellos y, con lágrimas en los ojos le suplico al niño.

-Por favor, mi señor, tened piedad de esta pobre servidora vuestra y de vuestro padre.

Justo cuando ella se acercaba al niño para tocar su manita, llegó Giuseppe y la clavó un puñal por la espalda sin ningún tipo de remordimientos, sacó la hoja del cuerpo moribundo de la mujer y lo limpió con un pañuelo de encaje manchando así su blanco puro con el carmesí de la sangre de la mujer.

-¿Estáis bien? -le preguntó a su esposa acercándose a su familia- ¿Os ha llegado a hacer algo?

-No, estamos bien. ¿Qué es lo que quería?

-No lo sé, querida, pero ya no hay nada de lo que preocuparse. Mandaré que investiguen quién es y a qué familia se ha de entregar el cadáver, así sabremos si era locura o un atentado contra nuestra familia.

Mary Anne asintió distraídamente mientras besaba la coronilla de su hijo. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la mancha roja que tenía el bebé en una de sus mejillas.

-Oh, Dios santo -susurró antes de limpiársela asustada, con su mente aún en lo que la anciana había dicho y el trato que ella había dicho hacía poco más de año y medio.

 

* * *

 

Damon se acababa de sentar cuando apareció por la esquina su hermano con los niños y Anabella.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

-No te creerías que nos íbamos a quedar en casa sin saber nada hasta que tú llamases, ¿no, papá?

-¿Sabes algo, hermano?

-Le han hecho una cesárea pero no me dejan estar dentro.

-Y, ¿la abuela?

-Ha bajado a por una tila. Al parecer estoy demasiado nervioso como para permanecer en el quirófano mientras le rajando el vientre a mi mujer y le sacan a mi hijo.

-¡Damon! -exclamó escandalizada Mary Anne al llegar a la sala de espera y oír a su hijo decir eso.

-¡Ahora qué!

-Que no hables así. Tómate esto a ver si así te relajas un poco.

-Tómatelo tú si quieres, yo estoy muy bien aquí sin hacer nada mientras mi mujer puede que se desangra en la mesa de operaciones del quirófano del hospital de un pueblucho de mala muerte.

-Vale, se acabó -dijo tajantemente su madre cogiéndole de la barbilla y alzándole la cabeza para así poderle mirar a los ojos-. O te tomas tú la infusión de buena gana o te la meto yo a la fuerza.

-¿Tienes idea de lo mal que ha sonado eso? 

-Vaya, qué estampa tan... bonita.

Todos se giraron hacia el hombre que había hablado y se quedaron mudos. Unos por no saber quién era y otros por la sorpresa de verle ahí. Sólo Damon fue capaz de racionar, lo cual no era ninguna sorpresa para ninguno de los presentes, y, casi gritando, le dijo:

-¡Tú! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?

-Bueno, soy de la familia también, ¿no? Y me he enterado de que voy a ser abuelo -se calló y miró a Anabella y a los gemelo quienes estaban en la silla doble que llevaba Stefan-... otra vez.

-Por lo que a mí respecta tú no eres nada mío, y aquí no pintas nada, así que ya te estás pirando.

-Damon...

-Ni Damon ni ostias. Me ha jodido toda mi existencia y el hecho de que mi mujer esté ahí dentro con una raja en el vientre es por su culpa.

-Más bien es tuya original no poder frenar tus más bajos instintos.

Ante eso Damon ya no se pudo frenar y, tan rápido como una pantera se lanza hacia su presa, se lanzó hacia el Ángel Caído y, antes de que Stefan y  su madre pudiesen evitarlo, le propinó fuertes puñetazos, patadas y mordiscos.

Justo en ese momento salió la enfermera que ayudaba al médico que estaba atendiendo a Elena y se quedó muy sorprendida de lo que vio. Stefan y Mary Anne pudieron separar al joven del ángel antes de que la cosa fuese a más. El muchacho alzó la cabeza y se encontró con la asustada enfermera. Se acercó a ella con esa mirada que hacía que el corazón de cualquier fémina se derritiese por él y le dijo con voz seductora:

-No te preocupes, Jessica, no es nada más que una pequeña diferencia de opiniones. Tú no has visto ni oído nada, ¿entendido?

-Yo no he visto ni oído nada -habló hipnotizada la enfermera.

-Bien, y ahora a lo importante. ¿Mi mujer y mi hijo?

-Sí, su mujer está fuera de peligro y el niño está sano y es precioso.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Me temo que no, señor. Van a subirla a planta, pero si quiere puede subir usted a su hijo.

-Por supuesto, ¿a qué habitación?

-E240 -respondió ella antes de meterse en el quirófano de nuevo para salir segundos después con un bebé con los cabellos de oro, la piel pálida como la nieve y unos lapislázulis por ojos en brazos y entregárselo a Damon.

-Oh, hijo mío -murmuró Mary Anne contemplando a su nieto-. Es precioso. Se parece mucho a ti

-Sí, en lo que tiene entre las piernas, no te jode.

-¡Damon!

-Déjame en paz -murmuró mientras se dirigía al ascensor para ir a la habitación en la que habían llevado a su mujer.

-No me cabe la menor duda de que ese muchacho es hijo mío -dijo Lucifer con una orgullosa sonrisa en sus labios.

-No te emociones, si te crees que te vas a ir de rositas y conseguir tus objetivos es que no conoces nada en absoluto a mi hermano. Te la tiene jurada y tarde o temprano te la hará pagar. Y, créeme cuando te digo que cuando quiere puede llegar a ser muy cruel...

Ante las palabras de Stefan, Samael se quedó callado. Ya entraría en razón. Sólo debía de pulsar el botón apropiado para domar a su hijo. Él sabía muy bien lo que dolía perder a lo que más se amaba.

 

* * *

 

**_Dos semanas después..._ **

El pequeño Tommy, que era así como llamaban sus padres a Thomas Stefano Salvatore, crecía a un ritmo que asustaba tanto a sus padres como al resto de su familia. Hacía dos semanas que había nacido y parecía un bebé de dos o tres meses.

Pero lo que más le asustaba a Damon era no tener noticias de Samuel después del altercado que había dado lugar en el hospital. No sabía qué estaría planeando y por eso estaba de bastante mal humor. Y por eso, Stefan se lo había llevado de caza para que dejase de preocuparse tanto y se relajase un poco.

Eran las diez de la noche ya cuando volvieron a casa del mayor y enseguida pudieron percibir algo extraño. Damon salió corriendo hacia la casa a velocidad vampírica y su hermano le siguió de cerca. Pero ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para encontrarse con lo que se encontraron. Samael sostenía del cuello contra él a Elena quien apretaba contra sí a Tommy.

-Suéltala -dijo aparentemente con valor y sin temor alguno Damon, aunque Stefan sabía muy bien que en realidad estaba muerto de miedo -. Déjalos ir, por favor. Ellos no te han hecho nada.

-La soltaré si tú cumples con la profecía.

-Estás loco si crees que voy a hacer algo de lo que tú me digas asquerosa sanguijuela.

-Es curioque un vampiro me llame eso. ¿No quieres hacer el papel para el cual naciste? Bien. Si no lo haces por las buenas, habrá que presionarte un poco hasta que lo hagas. Primero será perder lo que más quieres.

Y, dicho esto, y ante la incrédula mirada de Damon, Samael le partió el cuello a Elena quien cayó muerta en el acto. Samael le arrebató al bebé de los brazos y con una cínica sonrisa en los labios y antes de desaparecer con el niño le dijo a Damon:

-Mis condolencias.

Stefan vio todo como a cámara lenta, vio al Diablo matar a Elena a cámara lenta y le vio a su hermano derrumbarse como no le había vuelto a ver desde que encontraron a Bianca muerta de la misma forma que ahora yacía Elena.

La puerta principal se abrió dando paso a su madre quien, cuando vio a su nuera en el suelo y a su primogénito encima de ella llorando e intentando inútilmente despertarla, se acercó ellos.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Samael la ha matado.

-Oh, Dios mío.

-Dios no tiene nada que ver en esto, madre -dijo de malas maneras Damon levantándose del suelo con su esposa en brazos antes de caminar hacia la casa-. Así que no le metas.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A mi casa. No la voy a dejar ahí fuera.

-Damon...

-No digas nada. Tendrá que estar en casa segura y a salvo cuando despierte.

Y antes de que ninguno pudiera añadir nada más, se metió en casa y se fue a su habitación, donde depositó suavemente el cuerpo inerte de su mujer.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tachaaaan. Aquí llegó el final de "Nada cambiará mi amor por ti". No os hacéis ni idea de lo difícil que ha sido para mí escribir el último capítulo. Aunque, como ya dije con anterioridad, es probable que haya una segunda parte... Jajajaja. Tranquil@s, la habrá. No soy tan mala... :-P
> 
> Pues nada, espero que os haya gustado y besos desde STZ!


End file.
